New Friends
by M-And-Company
Summary: -reversion kind of on The Ninja of Water- Lord Garmadon had more then one child, another one who is older then Lloyd. Who is the same age as the Ninja's. Who will help to fight evil along side them, and later on, with help from her old friends, will show the boys a few lessons that they never expected to learn.
1. Grace and Gee

Mayhemb; We figured that we'd use the same beginning from The Ninja of Water for this, since this firsts introduces Grace into her family the best. Yet the story starts out a bit before Kai is entered in.

This reversion-of-sorts was inspired by our 4 chapters of what would happen if Grace had met the boys earlier and how would that change everything...So, we hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**In the Past**_

Lord Garmadon looked down at his new born baby boy, who'm he named Lloyd, then at his young daughter. His daughter had dark purple hair(his own) made into small pigtails, pale skin, and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a dark black shirt, dark blue yoga pants, and sandals...She had a few bags with her..His daughter who's name was Grace was the almost (due to the hair) spiting image of the woman who was buried before them...Lloyd and Grace's mother...His wife... "Daddy? Is someting wong?" Grace asked, her front teeth missing gave her a unusual accent, Lorn Garmadon couldn't help but smile lightly down at his daughter. "No, sweetie...Just...Thinking is all." Lorn Garmadon stated as he led his daughter(who had picked up the bags), away from the grave, his daughter nodded her head.

Even at a young age Grace never stepped out of line with anyone, always choosing to be quiet, shy, and always watching from afar...Never fighting...Like her mother..."-THIS WAY MEN!"Lord Garmadon heard from afar, he knew that they were after them. He looked down at his son, then down at his daughter before shedding a tear. "Grace?" Lord Garmadon asked, easily getting the attention of his daughter who tilted her head at him. Her father smiled down at her slightly. "I have to leave you for a long time, but I promise...That you will see me and Lloyd again...Okay?" Lord Garmadon asked his daughter, who stared up and him and nodded her head.

"Such a brave...Strong girl...Your mother would be proud." Lord Garmadon stated happily, his daughter, son, and wife were the only ones who could get him to be like this...Lloyd suddenly cried and Grace touched (after dropping one of the bags to the ground) the young boy who was wrapped in a dark green blanket's face. "It's owkay wittle bowther! I'll see yow soon! (It's okay little brother! I'll see you soon!)" Grace chimed, and sang a small small melody...A melody that always stopped little Lloyd from crying, make her mom smile, and make her dad's frozen heart heat up and swell slightly.

"Remember sweetie. No matter what happens in the future, that I will always love you." Lord Garmadon said before he kissed his baby girl's forehead, she hugged him softly and kissed her little brother on the forehead afterwards, before he opened 2 small portals; one on his left and the other on Grace's right. "Bye daddy! Love wou and Lloyd!" Grace chimed before picking up her bags and smiled at him, he smiled lightly back, before the 2 entered the portal closest to them. The portals disappeared, just as the villagers came to the small clearing.

* * *

**Present**

Grace sighed as she thought back to her past, before looking up at the monastery. Though she had been adopted by a nice older couple with a large family, Grace still kept her shy attitude, yet made up for it little by little. She had grown up to be a bit more out going, even going into acting, singing, and dancing. She was still quiet and shy as a butterfly though, her she made up for it easily for the other activities she did. She cooked, fixed machines, helped the inventing huts in a town near the town she lived in, painted for the community, gardened for farmers markets.

Grace blinked though, as she remembered what she herself looked like under the full black ninja suit. She now had waist-to-knee length dark dark purple (like her fathers), the same light baby blue eyes as from before, and lightly sun kissed skin which made her eyes pop out. Her hair was kept hidden due to the hood and due to the dark red ribbon in her hair, the one her real mother once gave her...

Quickly Grace shook her head before opening the doors to the dojo, and smirked to see what was before her. 3 ninja were training with the equipment, one was strong, another was fast, then the last was quiet and seemed to be the most wise of the group. When the door opened all 3 ninja looked at Grace, who was standing their in her own black ninja suit, a bamboo Yumi, and her leather quiver.

"Who is this guy..?" the strongest ninja asked to the quick one, who shrugged his shoulders as the 3 ninja stopped training. "Pay no mind to Gee, continue the lesson." an old man's voice stated, before the 4 ninja (Grace and the other 3 ninja) bowed before the old man, known as Sensei Wu to them (besides Grace, who was his niece) and continued with what they were doing.

"Come Gee, I have a lot to explain to you." Sensei Wu instructed to Grace, who nodded her head and followed Sensei Wu into the forest. After walking a bit the 2 sat down and had tea. "You must understand Gee, that the boys must not know what you look like or that you are a girl until I say so." Sensei Wu told his (secret) niece, who nodded her head before opening up the bottom part of her ninja hood and sipping some tea. She was naturally quiet, so it didn't seem all that hard. "We also need to make sure that the boys never find out who your father is...Not until everything right now is cleaned up." Sensei Wu said to Grace, who nodded her head again as she set her tea cup down.

"For now you will be called Gee, and you shall help train the boys while I am gone searching for the final ninja." Sensei Wu told Grace, who once again silently nodded her head.

...

...

"I am proud of you, that you can return to this temple Grace, and help me...Your mother would be very proud." Grace hugged her Uncle due to his sentence, a hug which he returned. Grace had already mastered the art of Spinjitsu (in 1 night) and had been appointed Sensei Wu's best student when she was 10. A day every year since she had been left, Grace came back to the Monastery to train and speak with her Uncle...And now she was allowed to stay..! "We should go back now, the boys will start to wonder where we are." Sensei Wu explained, and quickly the Sensei and the ninja walked back to the monastery.

* * *

The 3 ninja all stopped training when the door opened again, to reveal their Sensei and the mysterious ninja. "Boys, come here." Sensei Wu spoke loudly, and swiftly the 3 ninjas (with weapons in their hands) ran to their Sensei. "I'd like you to meet my best and top student, Gee, who shall be training you while I am off to find...Something." Sensei Wu stated, all 3 boy ninjas glanced at each other before taking off their hoods, letting Grace see them clearly.

The first boy, the strongest one, had shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and a stern look on his face. He was carrying a scythe, which looked sharp to the touch.

The second boy, the wise one, had a military-style white/blonde hair, grey eyes, and a serious yet all the while curious it seems expression. He was holding a pair of shuriken, which were held with the daintiest of touches.

Then the last boy, the fast one (but not as fast as her, she bet), had not-so-shaggy brown hair, electric blue-green eyes, and a ready-to-learn excited expression it seemed. He was holding a set of nunchucks, which he fiddled with as Grace watched him.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but not to go against you, but are you sure we can trust this guy..?" the strong one, obviously the leader of the group, asked Sensei Wu, who nodded his head. "Gee has trained with me before, and he shows everything and more that you 3 shall need to learn, to master Spinjitsu, and complete your destinies." Sensei Wu said, before smiling.

"But how about Gee shows you what he knows...By him fighting against me." Sensei Wu stated, causing shocked looks from all his pupil and Grace (will be called Gee for a while now)...Who slowly nodded her head. "Then so be it. Cole, Jay, Zane. You 3 sit out on the side and watch." Sensei Wu instructed as he lowered all the training equipment down, the 3 boys nodded their heads to their name (the leader was Cole, the wise one was Zane, then the last one was Jay) before sitting down at the sides and waited as their Sensei and Gee stood across from each other.

Time stopped for a few seconds before the 2 raced at each other, bow clashing with staff, as the 2 fought face-to-face. Sensei Wu was generically fast, but Grace was one of the fastest people alive it seemed as she glided across the area dodging and deflecting the blows...Yet all 3 ninjas were soon surprised when "Gee" was surrounded by a tornado made by water. "H-He knows Spinjitsu!" Jay screamed out loud, before he was hushed by the other 2 ninja as they continued to watch.

Sensei Wu pulled his staff back, yet it was still caught by Gee's hands, before Sensei Wu himself was suddenly pulled into the tornado. A few seconds went by of weapon attacking weapon, before the tornado stopped to show Gee with his foot on Sensei Wu's chest, and a arrow (cocked into the bow) pointed right between his eyes.

"Your skills have only sharpened over the years Gee, I am most impressed." Sensei Wu stated to Gee, who grunted in reply before helping Sensei Wu up...Only for Gee to be asked a billion questions by the ninja.

"When did you learn Spinjitsu?" "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" "Do you know how COOL that was?" the boys asked along with more questions, to which all of them Gee stayed silent to.

"Gee is a quiet person, who talks only when necessary and-" "So basically, the exact opposite of Jay?" Cole asked as he cut Sensei Wu off, Jay yelled out "HEY!" to Cole, who laughed. "Yet Gee shall be in charge of you, and as such, you must show him respect." Sensei Wu told his students, who nodded their heads before bowing to their Sensei.

"Yes Sensei." the 3 boys chorused while Gee nodded his head, before they all straightened up. "I shall be going then, listen to Gee, and make sure to not let any intruders in." Sensei Wu stated, before bowing to his students and walking out of the Monasteries front doors.

"If you can't talk, then how are you going to teach us?" Cole asked Gee once the doors were closed, before Gee suddenly pulled out a pen and a few sheets of paper. "I see, you shall communicate to use through writing, yes?" Gee nodded his head to Zane's question, before writing some stuff down and giving it to Cole, who read it over.

"Okay, since it's late we'll have dinner, get to know each other a bit, then go to bed so we can really train in the morning." Cole instructed the 2 boys, Jay grinned as he hugged Gee. "I like this guy already! No training the first day, yahoooo!" Jay exclaimed as he continued to hug Gee, who blushed a bit yet chuckled at this. Soon the boys all lead Gee into the dinning room while Zane made dinner.

Question Time! **Bold is What Gee/Grace wrote on the paper to reply**

Cole; Favorite Color? **Blue and Black**

Jay; Favorite type of food? **Sweets**

Cole; Favorite Season? **Winter and Fall**

Jay; Favorite Animal? **Dolphins, Penguins, and Monkeys**

Cole; Special Skills? **Dancing, singing, gardening, cooking, poetry, good with machines, smart, and a few other things**

Jay; Happy place? **I have to many to list**

Cole; Something you can't live without? **Music and my bow**

Jay; Best physical and mental quality? **My eyes, then my ability to withstand a lot of pressure**

By this time Zane had come out and set down a bowl of soup for each ninja to eat, along with a cup of water. "I hope you enjoy my cooking Gee." Zane told Gee, who nodded his head before eating the soup...**This is amazing **Gee held up the piece of paper, Zane smiled at him. "Thank you, that's very nice of you to sa-write." Zane corrected himself, causing a small fit of laughter from both Cole and Jay, while a chuckle from Gee.

Inside her heart though, Grace knew that sooner or later she would have to come clean to these boys...Yet also deep in her heart, she could sense that when that time comes, she will be glad to have known these boys. Because she was brought here for a reason, she had to meet these boys for a reason, and she would have to make a family with these boys for a reason...Because everyone knows one thing; That the fates work in mysterious ways.


	2. The New Guy

It had been about a week since Sensei Wu had left the Monastery to find the last ninja, yet the time flew by for the 3 ninja in training and Gee (Grace to remind you all). Each boy had made a sort of...Bond...With Gee, each in their own ways.

Cole and Gee would train at any hour of the day, in any weather, and would help each other in those complicated situations where you just felt like breaking down.

Zane and Gee meditated with each other often, and would often write/talk about what they thought of on the whim...It was odd really, that the 2 seemed to get along so well...Like...Ice and Water (Mayhemb; *wink* *wink*).

Then Jay and Gee, who were the most oddest pair in the world...But they fit together nicely. Due to Gee being quiet and an avid listener, Jay finally found an outlet to all of his talkative build-up, which Gee would happily listen to and would comment on them through paper.

Right now they were doing doubles practice sparring, Cole and Jay vs Gee and Zane. Jay and Gee were facing off against each other, while Cole and Zane seemed to hold pretty stiff competition.

*clash* *CLANG*

Jay grunted when Gee dodged his attack with his nunchucks, only for Gee to grab a hold of said nunchuck near him and pull it towards him, causing Jay to fall forward. Gee quickly then took the nunchucks from the down ninja and placed a foot on his back, a arrow pointed at his head, before Gee looked up and chuckled. Cole was in a much similar position now, but with Zane not touching him and only holding the shuriken dangerously close to his skin while Cole's scythe laid a few feet away from the 2.

"Enough training, dinner later but first. Showers...Now." Grace was able to say in a gruff alto voice, she had gotten better with some practice and with the help of a mirror. The 3 boys nodded their heads as they got up and bowed before Gee, who bowed in return, before they each went their separate ways.

Gee (Grace) had been assigned a different part of the Monastery, near Sensei Wu's room, for him to rest. It was rather simple since she couldn't add any sparks of feminine touches due to her gender being kept a secret, but Grace rather liked it. It had a simple black bamboo tatami bed, a vanity, a closet, and a few metal boxes in the corner of the room.

Once inside the room Gee shut his door, locking it tightly, checking the room quickly, then closing the dark blue curtains over the window before sighing and taking off her hood. It was difficult to keep the charade up, but what could Grace do? She had been told to not let the boys know her true identity until it was time...WHENEVER THE HECK THAT WAS!

...

Yet patience was a virtue, a_ forced_ virtue, but a virtue none the less. So gently Grace got up and walked into the small bathroom that was built into the room, it wasn't much, but it had to do. A small shower, a toilet, a sink, and then a small mirror. No window or vents, so the door to it was a bit risen up from the ground. Yet as Grace was about to open the bathroom door, she saw a small scroll on her bed, tied with a dark red string with golden tassels on the ends of the string...Sensei Wu's symbol of notification.

Quickly Grace took the sting off and opened the scroll, only to smirk. The time had come.

* * *

Zane, Jay, and Cole all blinked as Gee (with his hood up like always (to them at least)) came into the dinning room a bit late, each boy looked at each other. "Uh...Gee.? Is something wrong?" Cole asked Gee, who was fiddling with the food on his plate before looking up at the boys and sighing. "Sensei is bringing a...Test for you all...A boy, who will learn Spinjitsu, yet you must interfere on his last day because Sensei thinks that he could be evil and use Spinjitsu for evil purposes." Gee lied through his teeth, yet he saw on the expressions on the boys' face that they believed him.

"So, what's the plan then Cole?" Jay asked Cole after some discussing, Cole looked at Gee. "You know a bit more than I do about this situation, so you should come up with the plan." Cole stated to Gee, who grunted a bit as he nodded his head before thinking. The boys all ate quietly as Gee sipped his cup of water, before he set it down suddenly.

"You boys must ambush him on his last day here, while he is in his room probably, then we all can decide what to do with him." Gee told the boys, who all smiled at the secret girl. "That's a good idea, and it'll show us just what this guy's got." Jay added in, the other 2 nodded their heads before the 3 ninja-in-training began talking about their strategy while Gee just sipped his tea.

* * *

**Later on**

Gee chuckled as he watched the new kid, Kai, suddenly appear beside Sensei Wu after he had completed the obstacle course. He had to admit, the kid was pretty good, a bit of a show off, but good. "Okay, we strike tonight." Gee heard from over his shoulder, and chuckled a bit at how Cole seemed so excited about this. "You want to help too Gee? That guy wouldn't know what hit him if you fought him!" Jay added in, at this Gee turned around and shook his head, it was Sensei's orders.

"Very well then, we shall talk to you and celebrate once we defeat this unknown man." Zane stated in his mono-tone voice, before the 3 ninja-in-training bowed before Gee, who bowed in return.

* * *

**Later that Night**

**With Grace**

Grace looked at her reflection with pride as she heard the boys fighting from through her window. She was still inside her black boyish ninja suit and was looking her new colorful ninja suit. It was a light blue and silver and her dragon head was golden with spiraling water coming out of it's mouth. "STOOOOOP!" Grace jumped a bit at her Uncle's yelling, but giggled a bit at how silly she was being right now, it was only her Uncle! Quickly Grace got her bow and quiver, placing them both on her back with care, grabbing her new ninja suit and hiding it, before flipping on her hood and running outside to meet the boys and her Uncle.

* * *

Grace had come suddenly just as the boys were being introduced; Kai was the Ninja of Fire, Cole was the Ninja of Earth, Jay was the Ninja of Lightning, and Zane was the Ninja of Ice...Along with Jay reminding Zane about jokes and his sense of humor. "Yes, it was a joke, ha ha." Zane stated in his mono tone voice, Grace giggled at this before straightening up when Sensei Wu slapped his staff onto the ground. "Pay attention! You four are the chosen one!...And another who shall help you...But you 4 will protect the 4 Weapons of Spinjitsu, from Lord Garmadon- " Sensei Wu paused for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder to see Grace's shadow. "But what about my sister?" Kai asked, Sensei Wu looked at him. "*gasp* We're saving a girl..? Is she hot?" Jay asked Kai, who glared/growled at him along with Cole. "Jaaaaay!" Cole said in a warning voice, Jay put his hands up in defense.

"He-Hey! I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into...Does she like blue..?" Jay asked, receiving a hidden giggle from Grace yet a growl from Kai. "Back. Off." Kai growled to Jay, before Sensei Wu stepped up again. "When we find the weapons, we shall find your sister..." Sensei Wu paused, before tapping his staff 3 times on the ground, signalling Grace that it was time. "There is one final ninja that I wish for you all to meet...Gee! Come out here please!" Sensei Wu beckoned, causing a small uproar for the 3 boys who knew her, and the one who didn't.

"Gee? Who's Gee?" Kai asked as Grace stepped out, her boy persona up. "Gee is the best ninja ever! (Jay)" "Gee can easily beat Sensei Wu. (Zane)" "Gee has taught us everything we know. (Cole)" each boy all told Kai, who now looked at Grace with respect. "And now for 2 brand new things. First, welcome the light blue ninja of Water...Gee." Sensei Wu said, before Grace took this as her cue to do Spinjitsu, and change into her brand new ninja uniform.

"Sweet! The Blue Duo! Up-high Gee!" Jay exclaimed to Gee as Jay held his hand up for a high-five, only to quirk an eyebrow to quirk an eyebrow when Sensei Wu placed the staff between them. "The Second thing is, is that Gee is not this ninja's name." Sensei Wu stated, getting gasps from the boys. "Wh-what? Th-Then who is he? (Cole)" "I am seriously confused here! (Kai)" "What do you mean Sensei? (Zane)" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! What are you talkin' about? (Jay)" all 4 boys asked at the same time to Sensei Wu, who slapped his staff down once more to silence the boys.

"What you may see shall shock you, but you must understand that I put Grace up to this." Sensei Wu said, and before the boys could ask, Grace took off her hood. Each boy stood there, wide eyed, as Grace's hair tumbled down her back (still being held by her hair bow) before something clicked in their heads. "GEE'S A GIRL?" all 4 boys yelled in surprise, causing Grace to giggle but Sensei Wu to sigh. "My name is Grace, it's a pleasure to finally meet you as myself, and not as Gee." Grace whispered silently in her real voice, before bowing to the ninja, who stood there in shock.

"But now...It is time! We must go to the first weapon." Sensei Wu quickly stated, Cole snapped out of shock first and stepped up. "Wh-wh-whoa wait a minute! You said that you'd teach us Spinjitsu!" Cole exclaimed, at this Grace straightened up a bit. "Spinjitsu is inside each and everyone of you, but it will only be unlocked once the key is ready to be found." Grace said in a mystic tone, Sensei Wu nodded at this before looking back at the boys. "Come! My feet are tired...We will take the horse carriage." Sensei Wu commanded, earning a mental groan from Grace, who had worked with the horse carriage before.

"Great." Cole said in a grumpy tone, and blinked when Grace nodded to him in agreement. "Great! Now we have to find a key..?" Jay asked, before also blinking when Grace giggled at this. "Yeaaaaah, I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride." Cole told the others as Grace decided that this was the best time to go, and turned around to follow her (secret) Uncle. "Yeah, but if it means finding my sister, then sign me up." Kai stated before he and the boys followed after Grace, who turned to smile at Kai.

"Your bravery and determination is well admired Kai, *frowns slightly* but be warned, being brave and determined can also lead to one jumping into situations that they can't control." Grace told Kai, who blinked at this before he watched Grace catch up to Sensei Wu. "Does anyone else think that she's hot?" Jay asked the other 3 boys, who looked at him... "Ow! HEY! OOOOWW!" Jay yelled out as he was slapped 3 times in the head (1 by Cole, 1 by Kai...And another by Cole) before he grumbled as the Ninja of Earth and Fire laughed at this...Yet he felt a bit happy that Zane didn't have a sense of humor, cause he was the only one that wasn't laughing and was instead looking rather confused...Geez, this was going to be a loooooooong journey.


	3. The First Weapon

Mayhemb; We'd like to notify you all that our stories are humanized versions of the actual show...It just helps us and others to view this story as to be a bit more "real"

* * *

Grace kept even pace with the boy-drawn carriage, each boy looked tired right now. " *squeaky voice* Sign me up! *grunts* *regular voice* Way to go Spark plug." Jay grumbled to Kai, who looked only slightly at the Lightning Ninja. "I sense this is some strange form of team building." Zane commented to the others, Grace nodded her head at this. "Just keep pulling, we have a long way to go." Cole told the other boy ninja, before he looked at Grace. "Why aren't you helping us pull?" Cole asked Grace, who blinked before smirking a little bit. Sure, she would help.

Quickly and quietly Grace pulled out 2 arrows that had string attached to them, before wrapping one on each side bar of the carriage (the parts Jay and Zane were holding onto) before wrapping the other ends of the rope around her hands and pulled the carriage. The boys and Sensei Wu jostled a bit at the sudden added speed of the cart, before relaxing a bit at the some-what controlled speed. "So *grunts* where did Sensei Wu find you guys?...Since I'm pretty sure Grace isn't gonna talk all that much." Kai added in the last bit, and it was true, Grace had yet to say a single word ever since they left the Monastery.

"Uh, well...Lets just say that if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would have ever be seen together._ I_ was testing my limits." Cole stated before telling a story about him rock climbing and that Sensei Wu was drinking tea at the most outrageous heights. '_Sounds like Uncle_." Grace thought to herself, before quietly giggling at the thought of her uncle drinking tea almost anywhere.

"I was testing my invention." Jay stated proudly, before telling the story about him creating a set of wings that could fly...Only for him to crash into a random sign, before he looked up to see Sensei Wu sitting a bit over to where he had crashed. "Be warned, tall buildings are prone to attacking flying objects..." Grace told Jay in a whisper, he seemed to be the only one to hear, since he was the only 1 who laughed a bit at this.

"And I.*gasp* Was testing myself." Zane said before explaining how he was training in a pond near an orphanage, to see how long he could hold his breath. The other kids all watched him as he did this, even in the frozen over pond...Yet Zane himself was even more surprised when he saw Sensei Wu just drinking tea beside him...UNDER WATER!...Grace sighed a bit at this, yep, this _was_ her Uncle they were talking about alright! Her tea loving, good Uncle, who had taught her to do Spinjitsu (but not how to fight though) ever since she was a little girl.

"You're right, if it weren't for Sensei none of us would (Kai)-" "STOP!" Grace dug her heels into the ground at her Uncle's command soon the boys followed her lead before the carriage came to a complete stop. Sensei Wu hopped out of the cart and motioned for the group to follow him, which they quickly did. "Grace, scout ahead quickly, and make sure there are no skeletons that shall see us." Sensei Wu told his (secret) niece, who nodded her head before quickly running off. "How is that girl so fast?" Kai asked the boys, who turned to Sensei Wu.

"Grace represents the element water, which holds many qualities...It is fast, calm, and has heeling properties, while at the same time it is wild and out of control when angered or threatened...I hope you all don't see just what happens, when Grace gets mad." Sensei Wu told his students, who gulped a bit at this before an arrow hit the ground in front of them, a green piece of cloth tied to the tail. "This is Grace's sign, we shall move forward." Sensei Wu stated, before walking the same path that Grace had ran down on moments before, with the boys fallowing behind him.

* * *

Grace, Sensei Wu, and the boys all looked down from their perch over a large valley of some sorts. "The Caves of Despair...Samukai must be close to unearthing (Mayhemb; *does rimshot at the joke*) the scythe of Quakes." Sensei Wu stated as the group all looked down at the construction sight, skeletons littered the entire area. "Remember! Do not use the weapon, or it's power-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Is to much for us mortals..Alright guys lets chop-sokey this lemonade stand *gets giggle from Grace* Cole! *points to the Earth Ninja* You got a plan?" Jay quickly cut Sensei Wu off, but the old man didn't mind, and instead listened to Cole along with the other ninjas (who were actually there).

"Sure do! First we lower ourselves down the ledge and then *looks over*-...Where's Kai?" Cole asked in a irritated voice, only to look another way when Grace pointed at something. "That boy can't sit still." Grace whispered as she pointed out the Red Ninja, who was snaking his way through the sight. "Let's go!" Cole exclaimed, before he, Jay, and Zane all went off. Grace on the other hand stayed at the sight and got her bow and arrows ready, in case the boys couldn't fight from long range, she'd have their backs. "Your mother would be proud of what you are doing Grace." Sensei Wu told the young woman, who blinked a tear away at the memory and stiffly nodded her head in agreement.

Yet Grace was slightly surprised when her Uncle suddenly hugged her from behind, the comfort was short lived though when Grace pulled her elbow back and shot at a skeleton on a high perch that was about to yell when he saw the ninjas running around the place. The arrow made contact with the neck, and soon the head was sent rolling from the perch before it was kicked by the skeleton's frantically looking body, before the head fell down and bonked on several steep ledges before landing in a rock pile. "Your aim is a bit off, you shall practice when we return to the Monastery." Sensei Wu stated, getting a chuckle from his niece. Yes, this was her Uncle! The train-till-you-faint type of guy...*sigh* It was good to have that reassurance.

Grace blinked when she saw the 4 boys hop off a hut after talking a bit on top of it, and looked at her Uncle. "You shall go and follow them, but stay hidden, and only help if you must." Sensei Wu stated, before noticing the slightly sad look on Grace's face. "*holds Grace's chin to where she looks at him and places a hand on her shoulder* I do not wish to lose another family member Grace, you must understand that I only wish for you to be able to live your life freely...Unlike your father." Sensei Wu reminded the teenager, who nodded her head before being let go by the satisfied old man, before she ran off.

* * *

Grace grinned as she watched the boys fight the horde of skeletons, finally some action! Grace picked up her bow and quiver before jumping down from the ledge that she had been resting on, before suddenly falling onto something. "Well, nice of you to drop in." a voice joked, Grace blinked before looking up a bit to blush (thank goodness for her ninja hood). Right now she was in the arms of Jay, who also was secretly blushing under his hood. Carefully Jay placed Grace on the ground and the 2 bashfully looked away from each other.

"Uh...Thanks for uh...Catching me and, well...You know." Grace uncomfortably said as she picked at the fabric of her ninja suit, Jay was looking at a interesting stalagmite right now. "Y-Yeaaaah." Jay agreed, his free hand finding it's way to his neck and uncomfortably scratching a slightly uncovered spot. "HEY! YOU 2! DO YOU MIND JOINING THE FIGHT?" Kai yelled at the 2 blue ninjas, who jumped at this before nodding their heads at Kai before they ran past each other to fight. To say that everything wasn't a bit confusing was a understatement, skeletons were flying left and right while Grace did Spinjitsu.

...

Yet she stopped when she heard the boys yelling a bit. Grace whipped around and saw that each boy was surrounded...Oh, she was going to get in trouble for this, she just knew! "THE SECRET TO SPINJITSU IS YOUR TRAINING " Grace yelled at the top of her voice, causing the boys to look at her in surprise before this information sunk in..."Of course!" Jay exclaimed, before talking himself through the motions of the training course before he was suddenly covered in a blazing neon blue tornado that was emitting lightning.

One by one Grace watched as the boys did Spinjitsu, and felt relieved when the amount of skeletons around them started to decrease. Silently Grace sped out of the room, the whole point in letting them go on their own was so that they could get used to fighting. Yet once Grace was out she felt a hand tug at her, spinning around she came face-to-face with Samukai.

"Hello Ninja." Samukai growled as he got his 4 daggers out, but Grace had already cocked 4 arrows notched into her bow, ready to fire. "Heh, you're pretty fast...But not fast enough." Samukai stated before charging at Grace, who dodged the attack at the last second and tripping the skeleton, making him tumble and face-plant into the wall.

When Samukai turned around, only to meet with 4 arrows pointed at the weak points of his skull (normally the temples, between the eyes, and such) before Grace pulled down her hood, Samukari seemed to hold great interest in her hair color. "Tell Garmadon, that he shouldn't have left me." Grace whispered to Samukai, who continued to stare wide-eyed at the girl, before she flipped back on her hood (concealing her hair once more) before using her arrows to pin Samukai to the rock (due to all of them going through his ribs so he was stuck there), before the ground shook.

"They used the scythe?" Grace growled under her breath, before dodging falling rocks and being covered by the dirt. Grace coughed before looking up and growled, the rock Samukai was once pinned to was now cracked in half due to the falling rocks, and there were no skeletons around it...Damn it...Grace growled before dodging more rocks, she was going to have a chat with the idiot who used the scythe.

* * *

Grace came out of the cave, covered in rock remains and sand, before walking up behind the cheering boys. "ENOUGH!" Grace yelled, causing all the boys to jump in surprise before turning around to see Grace, she made Samukari look like an angel with the way she was glaring at them. "Who...Used...The scythe..?" Grace growled as dark clouds loomed over her head, both Jay and Cole pointed to Kai. "He did it." Jay stated, he couldn't help but flinch when the dark clouds over Grace head emitted thunder and lightning.

"Kaaaai." Sensei Wu said, purposely dragging on his name to emphasize how much trouble he was it. "I tried to warn him Sensei." Cole added in, before Kai stepped up. "Using it was my only option." Kai said, before stepping back a bit when Sensei Wu stepped closer to him. "And what makes you think that you're more important than the team? Huh? HUH?" Sensei Wu asked, almost to the point where he was yelling.

"They took my sister. Remember?" Kai growled at Sensei Wu, who scoffed as he turned around and started to walk away. "There are still 3 Golden Weapons left, maybe next time you can do it right." Sensei Wu said before walking completely away, Grace suddenly stepped in front of the boys. "I hope your happy, that little mix-up you caused just about killed us." Grace told Kai, who growled at Grace. "You don't know what its like when the skeletons have your family member." Kai growled at Grace, who glared at the boy before slapping him.

"OW! What was that fo-" "My father was taken by those skeletons, and they killed him! They killed the man that I once looked up to for happiness SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" Grace yelled as she cut Kai off, before all 4 boys stared at the mad girl, who took a deep breath before letting it out. The dark clouds over her head disappeared then, before she threw a quick glare at Kai before walking off after Sensei Wu.

Grace always felt that the skeletons had killed her father (Lord Garmadon), by promoting him into a dark lord...If they weren't there, she thought, then her father could have stayed good and not be the dark lord that he is today...Yet Grace knew though, that you can't change the past, but you can effect the future.

* * *

Samukai looked up from his seat. "Master...I have failed you...They have learned Spinjitsu, and they have the scythe." Samukai said into the air, before clenching his eyes in preparation for the pain that would be inflicted upon him. "Good, then that means that my brother was there." Lord Garmadon stated in a rather pleasing tone, which surprised the skeleton general. "If I gather my army we can easily ambush them and-" "No." Lord Garmadon quickly cut Samukai off, causing the man to slightly flinch.

"Let them think they're winning." Lord Garmadon said, causing some confusion to arouse in the Skeleton's mind. "Uhhh...I do not understand." Samukai said in utter confusion, which Lord Garmadon could have laughed at. "Everything is going to plan." Lord Garmadon stated, before thinking confusing thoughts when Samukai appeared to have remembered something.

"Also, a girl was with your brother's students." Samukai began, quickly getting the Dark Lord's attention. "SH-she had hair the same color as yours my leader..A-And she had these bright blue eyes." Samukai added, Lord Garmadon's frozen heart skipped a beat. '_..It can't be...HE DIDN'T!' _Lord Garmadon thought as he glared a bit at the space in front of him. "She said to tell you that you shouldn't have left her." Samukai finished, causing Lord Garmadon to frown. '_...He did._' Lord Garmadon thought, before mentally cursing his brother for bringing his daughter into this.

"UH...M-My lord?" Samukai asked, before Lord Garmadon regained focus. "Thank you for telling me Samukai...But now, leave me be...I have much to think about." Lord Garmadon stated, Samukai didn't need to be told twice and soon disappeared from the room. Lord Garmadon growled, he wanted revenge, and he was going to get it. "Soon brother, you shall pay." Lord Garmadon growled, before evilly laughing to himself.


	4. 3 More Golden Weapons

Jay sighed in admiration as he watched Grace swim in the ice cold waters, before turning to Cole. "Isn't she amazing?" Jay asked Cole, who rolled his eyes at this before looking straight forward. "Okay, since you don't wanna talk about Grace, how about we play a game? I spy something...White." Jay said, before Cole scoffed at the Boy Blue Ninja. "Could you try to be quiet for once? *points to steering wheel* This ain't easy." Cole said, before Jay had to hold on when the ship rocked. "I spy something broken." Jay joked with a chuckle, before looking at the water when there was knocking on the ship's haul.

Grace was still keeping pace with the ship, yet she looked up to Jay. "Nothing's broken, just a small piece of ice that needed to be moved a bit, nothing else." Grace called up to Jay, who nodded his head before Grace swam up to the tip of the ship, until she was a bit past the ship yet still in front of it. "Are you okay Grace?" Sensei Wu called down to the swimming girl, who looked back a bit. "You kidding? This is nothing compared through a hurricane I once got stuck in while canoeing!" Grace called back, Sensei Wu chuckled a bit at this before going back to stretching.

Grace kept focus as she swam, and paid no attention to the small talk that was going on in the ship. If she truly was the Ninja of Water, then she would have to bond more with her element, she knew it! So it was of the best intent that she swam instead of relying on a large hulking mass of wood and metal, which was cruising through the icy waters a bit rough and sluggish like. "Heh, and they call that a ship." Grace whispered to herself, before pausing once she saw land and looked back a bit to see that she was about half a mile ahead of the group. "Oops." Grace whispered to herself once more, feeling a bit embarrassed that she over shot it a bit.

Quickly Grace got out of the water, before shivering a bit when a cold wind blew past her. Yes, she loved the water, but she was never good with getting out of it. Grace did Spinjitsu to try to help with getting some of the water off, yet she was still wet. After a few moments of ringing her hair while sitting on a ice block, Grace felt the ice shake, and looked up to see the Bounty was a bit over the ice terrain's perimeter. Getting up Grace let 1 shiver pass by her system before flopping on her soaked ninja hood and meeting up with the boys, who nodded to her as all the Ninja walked up the path to the Shurikens of Ice.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay Grace? You're soaked to the bone." Jay asked Grace, who nodded her head to the Ninja of Lightning as they continued to walk. Moments later though Grace and the boys all looked around at the see through ice blocks, which contained frozen skeletons inside them. "Whoa...Looks like someones already been here!" Cole exclaimed, Grace looked at Cole. "*sarcastically* Reeeally? And here I thought that these guys were just trying to get a tan." Grace stated, the small joke caused a bit of laughter from all the boys (Rock; Besides Zane since...You know... Humor disorder.). "But that makes no sense, it is impossible to get a tan in a ice fortress." Zane replied, getting a small chuckle from Grace, who placed a hand on the Ice Ninja's shoulder. "I'll explain later Zane." Grace told the boy, who then nodded his head at this as the group continued to walk...Before they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a pair of floating shuriken that were just a few inches away from a dragon's mouth.

"The shurikens." Zane said in awe as the group all circled around under the golden weapons, before they nodded to each other. Cole and Kai both lifted up Jay and Grace, who then lifted up Zane. Once Zane touched the Golden Weapons, everyone stared wide-eyed when the boys suddenly became encased with ice as ice fell from the ceiling and the dragon's head started to move a bit. Quickly the 4 remaining ninja reacted and hopped down to ground level, the boys all carrying the frozen Zane as Grace took the lead and destroyed the ice blocks in their way with a katana that she had grabbed from the ship. "Hurry! This way!" Grace yelled when she saw the dragon, pointing out a small sliver of open ice that could lead them outside.

Once the boys were out Grace to run after them, and it wasn't long before her hand was grabbed by Jay, who pulled her onto Zane's frozen mass as they slid down the pathway that had led them up to the resting place of the recently discovered Golden Weapon. All 4 away ninja yelled as they slid down the pathway, barely making the winding turns as they descended down. Before Grace gasped as she took a hold of Jay's waist and pulled the 2 off, right before the other ninja hit the side of an iceberg, which actually caused Zane to get unstuck from his ice sarcophagus.

"Heh...Thanks." Jay told Grace, who blushed a bit under her hood but other than that nodded her head to Jay, who smiled at her through his hood...Before they were brought back to Ninjago by their team mates groans. Sensei Wu quickly pulled out the map that would lead them to the other Weapons, and the ninjas all gathered around him. "*points to a Golden Yumi* Next is the Yumi of Water." Sensei Wu exclaimed, before smiling when Grace raised her fist in the air in a pumped up motion. "Sweet!" Grace whispered happily to Sensei Wu, who chuckled a bit at the girl's excitement before he and his students all boarded the ship again...Even Grace, after being persuaded by Jay (saying that she'd get a cold or worse if she continued to swim) to stay with them on top.

* * *

The group all sighed as they got off the ship, before looking up to a small cave that was mostly engulfed in water. "I'll handle this one solo, you guys just make sure no skeletons come in." Grace told the boys, and without giving them a chance to respond, she dove into the water and swam down.

Soon though Grace found herself walking into a cave with wet rocks and fast currents that carried things such as drift wood, making it some-what difficult to walk through. But after what seemed like an hour or so of falling, slipping, and having to duck and swim, Grace soon came upon a large dragon statue. In the mouth of the dragon was a golden Yumi and quiver, just like what had happened with the boys. Grace scanned the room quickly before reaching out and taking the Yumi gently in her hands, yet as soon as it was away from the dragon's mouth, the dragon came to life and glared down at Grace. The dragon had dark blue, silver, and light blue scales, and aquamarine eyes.

"I mean no harm to you or any one else. I have a solemn duty to uphold to my uncle and the people of Ninjago. Please, let me leave with peace and no negativity between us." Grace boldly stated to the dragon, neither wavered in the other's gaze. What seemed like an eternity passed before the dragon slowly smiled down upon Grace and nudged her with it's long nose, Grace couldn't help but giggle. "It is a pleasure to meet you, if I may, I'd like to call you Silvermist. My dragon friend." Grace stated in her calm voice, the dragon's eyes showed acceptance...Before clapping was heard. Both the dragon and Grace looked over to see Samukai and a few skeletons come out from behind a moss-covered rock, weapons drawn.

Yet before Grace could even get an arrow out, Silvermist suddenly opened her mouth and unleashed a rushing wave of water, which flushed the skeletons down the path that Grace had just came down from. Grace looked up at Silvermist with a smile, before hugging her new friend's snout. "Thank you." Grace whispered, before Silvermist threw up her tail and swirled it. Seconds later a piece of rock that was shaped into the form of a Boatswain's whistle that was slick and made of polished rock, before it floated over to Grace, who took the whistle in her hand before looking up at Silvermist. "I shall call you when I need you *hugs Silvermist one last time* Goodbye." Grace said, before slipping out of cave and into the water.

It was much quicker to get out, due to Grace having to swim with the water this time and not against it, and soon she was met with the beautiful rays of sun. "Grace! You're okay!" Jay exclaimed before running up from his sitting position and hugging the Water Ninja, who slipped the whistle into her pocket and hugged the boy back. "We saw the skeleton remains float out, are you okay?" Cole asked Grace, who scoffed. "Heh, like those guys stood a chance against me." Grace said, before getting a few pats on the back from the boys.

Sensei Wu quickly pulled out the map that would lead them to the other Weapons, and the ninjas all gathered around him. "*points to a pair on nunchucks* The Nunchucks of Lightning shall be next." Sensei Wu stated, and he couldn't help but smile with the other ninjas when Jay did a victory dance to this news. "Heh, guess he's happy." Grace whispered to Sensei Wu, who nodded his head before he and his students all boarded the ship again.

* * *

All the ninja had backpacks that matched their ninja uniforms on their backs, slightly separating their weapons from their bodies, as they arrived at the base of the resting place of the Nunchucks of Lightning. "This place sure shows its love for lightning and nunchucks." Grace told Jay as the 2 stared up at the monument, which largely looked like a **GIGANTIC** nunchuck with one part buried in the Earth while the other was being held by the lightning up in the sky. "We are being followed!" Zane exclaimed as the group saw a mass of skeletons starting to ascend the base of the nunchuck underneath them, before all the ninja nodded to one another before starting their climb.

"Ugh, let's go!" Jay exclaimed as he lead the group with Grace, who held onto him when he slipped. "Heh, thanks." Jay told Grace as she set him back onto the chain, she only nodded her head before continuing the climb. The 2 Blue Ninja could hear the Red and Black ninja laugh at them a bit, making small jokes about them like how they blushed a bit when around the other and such..."Augh! (Cole) " "WHAT? (Kai)" both boys exclaimed when suddenly 2 rain clouds started to down pour over their heads, Grace and Jay laughed at this though before they continued to climb. "Okay I'm done being watered!" Kai yelled at Grace, who saw Jay and Zane's looks, and with a sigh made the clouds go away. "Thank you Grace!" both boys sarcastically told Grace, who just grinned under her hood. "You're welcome!" Grace yelled back, getting an uproar of laughter from Jay.

Once the group had gotten to the top of the monument, Jay ran to the floating nunchucks and grabbed them, being yelling in joy as he looked down at his friends...Before a flash of lightning showed the Guardian of the Nunchucks. "HOLY GUACAMOLE AND RAVIOLI!" Grace yelled at the sudden appearance of the dragon, before she felt her hand as she was suddenly pulled off of the monument. "Don't worry, I got you." a person whispered to Grace, who blushed when she realized Jay was the one holding onto her, the nunchucks in one arm while the other held onto Grace's waist. Suddenly the collapsible wings popped out of Jay's backpack, before the other boys followed in this demonstration as the group flew off...Yet Grace felt a chill up her spin when she saw Samukai grin at them from bellow...What were they planing?

* * *

Grace sat up on a tree brand, looking up at the stars, as the boys celebrated below her. Yet Grace looked down just in time for Sensei Wu to stop the boys' celebration. "There is still 1 weapon left! We must get our sleep!" Sensei Wu commanded Grace frowned at this. "Uhhh! Sensei! Look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts!" Jay exclaimed, Kai suddenly walked towards the old man. "Come up here! Show us some moves!" Kai encouraged the old guy, Grace dropped down a few branches to see this.

"I...Guess I could...*get up* Now, this move is special." Sensei Wu said as he got up, Zane looked up from the ground. "But if done incorrectly, will it lead to dangerous consequences?" Zane asked, at this everyone laughed, but Grace stifled her laugh a bit so no one would figure out she was there. Then Grace watched with joy filled eyes as Sensei Wu did a funny dance, and laughed loudly with the boys before they also joined in on the dancing...Grace sighed happily as she watched her off-beat mixed family dance in the fire, before and itching sensation came along...

**thud**

The boys all looked over to see that Grace was now dancing to the beat aswell (Cole didn't stop playing), yet it was mesmerizing...She danced with the flames, her hands moving in perfect sync with the burning embers while her feet stepped in time with the cracks of the wood. The boys all blinked before smiling and joining in on the dancing also, and enjoyed the night happily.

* * *

After the fire burnt out Grace shivered in the cold winds and ground, before feeling something wrapping lousily around her waist. Grace turned over a bit onto her other side before blushing as she saw Jay's face in front of hers. It was obvious that the boy was asleep, the soft snores from him along with the calm breathes proved the point...If only the same could be said for Grace, who was blushing like mad while her heart beat raced...Yet she looked up when she saw Kai running off somewhere. A sinking feeling came from her stomach, which grew worse when Kai was out of sight. "Kai..?" Grace whispered, before blinking as she wiggled out of Jay's arm.

Quickly Grace shook her Uncle, who blinked before looking up at his niece "Kai ran off, I fear my father is behind this." Grace quickly whispered to Sensei Wu, who nodded his head in agreement before the 2 took off running...Well...Actually Grace ran back to pick up her Golden Yumi and her quiver, before racing back with her Uncle...She just hoped that they weren't to late.


	5. Dragons

Grace and Sensei Wu gasped as they made it to the steps of the Fire Temple, and Grace didn't like this one bit. Her element was water, what could she do in a place of fire and heat? "Be warned Grace, you may experience difficulties in there. Your element may prevent you from functioning properly " Sensei Wu warned Grace, who nodded her head mutely as she looked at the temple in silence..."You must stand strong Grace, remember you element holds power over all the others." Sensei Wu told Grace, who slowly nodded her head before bringing out her Golden Yumi, which Sensei Wu stared at..."We shall talk about that later." Sensei Wu commanded before running inside the temple, Grace sighed. Yep, she could foretell the future, and for her it was filled with a hour long lecture (this is a joke, she can't see the future...just an FYI)

Grace ran quietly inside, to see her Uncle fight shadows that were in the shape of Kai's form...Before she silently gasped when she saw a large menacing figure with gleaming red eyes...Her father's gleaming red eyes. A chill went up Grace's spine as she watched her father show the Ninja's camp site, to let them all see that the boys were all tied up. Grace wanted to move from her spot, wanted to run to run back to the boys and to defeat those Skeleton...But she was paralyzed, all besides her hands, which were trembling around an arrow and the Yumi.

_rrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggggg _

Grace groaned and clenched her eyes as she heard an unbearable high pitched noise, which made her feel as though her ears were bleeding. Yet looking around she saw no one else felt the same way, and instead were running away from something. Grace felt herself regain control of her body, and soon (with hood up) ran to her Uncle's side. "I can't hear anything." Grace whispered to her Uncle, who nodded his head before the 2 guarded (though she didn't know) Nya and Kai. Grace turned and looked up when suddenly a large red dragon came out of the lava, before something clicked in her mind. Quickly Grace dug into her pocket and got the whistle out, before taking a deep breath and blowing a clear, long stream of air into the rock whistle.

Her lungs seemed to hurt due to the heat of the temple as she blew, but that didn't prevent Grace from quitting. Blow after blow was heard, and the whistle's noise seemed to hurt the fire dragon, due to it twisting it's head in pain every time a blow was given. Grace's ears popped loudly, causing her to clench her eyes, only to blink when she could hear everything again. "-Aaall but one." Sensei Wu said, before spinning backwards and cutting a piece of rock off from the platform in the center of the room, Grace blinked at this before running.

Grace quickly shoved the whistle into Nya's hands as Kai yelled, before jumping onto the same rock that Sensei Wu was on. "I won't let you go through this alone, Uncle." Grace whispered to her Uncle, quiet enough to where only the 2 could hear, and at this Sensei Wu chuckled. "You always surprise me...Just like your mother." Sensei Wu told Grace, who smiled at him before the 2 turned to Kai and Nya. "If he is to bring the Golden Weapons here, then we shall take the Yumi of Water and the Sword of Fire to the Underworld." Sensei Wu stated, Grace nodded her head in agreement.

"It is our sacrifice to bear." Grace said in a mystic tone, before she and Sensei Wu sat lotus position on the floating rock. "No! It's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own. You guys don't have to do this! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Kai exclaimed, Grace smiled a bit. "Blow the whistle once you are outside, you shall gain new help from my friend, Silvermist...And remember, water holds power over all elements." Grace told Kai, who still looked shocked. "Tea?" Sensei Wu asked as he held a cup of tea out for Grace, his own cup already in his other hand. "Thank you." Grace politely said, before taking the cup and sipping it...Before she felt herself fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kai yelled in horror before falling down to his knees, Nya looked sadly at her depressed brother. "Then I will see you there, brothah (that's actually what he said)." Lord Garmadon's shadow said before disappearing out of sight, Nya kneed down to her brother's side. "It's all my fault, Sensei and Grace won't be able to hold out for long." Kai said as he pushed himself off the ground, Nya stood up as she saw the dragon approach them. "Forget about Sensei and Grace, what about us?" Nya asked as she and Kai backed away from the menacing dragon, who roared loudly at them.

* * *

Grace and Sensei Wu both woke up on a ledge surrounded by lava, but the ledge lead off somewhere. Both Grace and Sensei Wu nodded to each other before getting up, each picking up their Golden Weapon they had been holding (Grace was the Golden Yumi, Sensei Wu was the Golden Sword) before walking off. Not much time passed before the 2 found themselves looking at a construction of walk paths that spread across the dark area. "Hmmm, the Underworld." Sensei Wu whispered to Grace, who had a chill run up her spine at this.

Yet quickly the 2 had to hid as a group of skeletons walked past them, before they wrapped the Golden Sword in a cloth (since the Yumi wouldn't fit (duh)) and ran into a small house like building, making sure that they weren't being followed by any...Unwelcomed guests.

* * *

**LATER**

Cole, Zane, and Jay all ran up to the temple's door before Zane stopped suddenly. "KAI! GRACE! SENSEI!" Cole yelled as he banged on the front doors of the temple, Zane looked around. "The Sword of Fire, along with the Yumi of Water were here...As well our friends...But I only sense lose...We are to late, the elemental weapons have left this realm, and are now in the Underworld." Zane explained to the other 2 boys, who didn't really like this news all that much. "The end is drawing near." Zane warned, the other 2 ninja now felt their stomach doing flips.

"Ugggh, great, the 1 place no mortal can cross over." Cole said as he sat down, before he and the other boys took their hoods off. "We may not be able to cross over.." Kai's voice was heard, before the 3 boys ninjas all stood up at the temple started to open up. To show Kai and Nya on the fire dragon. "But a dragon can." Kai stated, before Cole screamed slightly and ran behind a pillar as Zane and Jay stared wide-eyed.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, the mystical creatures that belong to both worlds and vary between them." Nya explained Cole looked appauld. "Are you insane?" Cole asked in pure bewilderment, Kai could only chuckle at this. "Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quiet a softy. *Flame (the dragon's name) starts to nudge Kai* Ha ha ha! K-Knock it off!" Kai laughed, Nya laughed to before she remembered that the whistle was still in her hands.

"Uh...Kai? What about that girl's whistle?" Nya asked as she held the whistle out to her brother, who took it. "Who's whistle is it?" Zane asked as he, Jay, and Cole joined in on the conversation. "It's Grace, she gave it to us before she and Sensei went to the Underworld." Kai responded, he couldn't help but frown at Jay's frightened look at this. "She said to blow the whistle to get help from this...Silvermist...Person." Kai continued, before glancing at the whistle once more before giving it a loud blow.

Everyone flinched at the noise, before Kai stopped as a dragon's roar erupted through the skies. They all turned to see a large dragon behind them, one that was silver, light blue, and aquamarine.

...

...

"A..Are you Silvermist?" Nya asked the dragon, who nodded her head. "This must be the dragon that protected the Golden Yumi." Zane said in surprise, before Silvermist smiled at the group it seems. "But why did she w-want her here?" Cole asked, still behind the pillar. "Grace told us that water holds power over all elements." Nya said, before she watched as Silvermist talk to Flame, who seemed to bow before her. "I see, perhaps Silvermist may help us in our flight to the Underworld." Zane stated, Nya looked sadly at Kai.

"This is goodbye isn't it? *Kai nods his head*...Come back to me in one piece okay? I don't want to have to run the store on my own." Nya joked to her brother, who chuckled before nodding once again to Nya. "I promise, I won't be gone for long." Kai told Nya, before he and Zane hopped onto Flame, and Silvermist placed Jay on her neck.

"I'll keep a candle lit outside the shop until you return." Nya told Kai, who smiled down at his sister from his perch. "Uhh, you guys go on ahead! There's probably not room enough for all of us on those...Things *dragons glare at Cole*" Cole said in fear, before he shrunk back a bit at the dragon's looks. "You're right Cole, but I have a way to fix that...*looks at Silvermist* And I'll need Silvermist's help." Kai said, Silvermist seemed to understand as she nodded her head before taking a hold of Cole via her teeth, placing the screaming boy on her neck, and flying off with Flame right behind her.

"BYE!" Nya yelled as she waved to the boys, who waved back before flying off into the night.

* * *

The boys first stopped at the Nunchuck Monument, all of them got off. "Why would Silvermist lead us here first?" Cole asked the other 2 boys, who shrugged before all boys flinched when Silvermist and Flame roared loudly. A flash of blue ripped through the sky before the Lightning Dragon appeared before the boys, who stared at the dragon in fear as it (the Lightning Dragon) glared down at them.

Suddenly Silvermist sprayed a mist of water at the dragon, who shook his head before looking at Silvermist. Suddenly the Lightning Dragon started to nuzzle Silvermist's neck, the female dragon giggled it seems at this before the 2 dragons separated from contact. "Guess these 2 fall under the Water/Lightning pair, kinda like you and Grace, huh Jay?" Kai asked the mute boy, who tried to yell in argument, but only small letters came out instead.

* * *

The group of boys and dragons now landed at the rock cave where the Earth Dragon was. The boys stayed on the dragons this time (Jay on the lightning dragon, Zane and Kai on Flame, Cole being forced onto Silvermist) Silvermist nudged the Lightning Dragon's, who was now named Wisp by Jay (he wrote it on paper), head slightly. Wisp nodded his head at this before stepping forward and roaring, making a bolt of lightning crash through the rocks. As the boys all coughed as the ground and sand settled, before Cole screamed in fear as the Earth Dragon stepped out, it looked even more mad then Wisp.

Yet the boys watched though as Silvermist roared at the Earth Dragon, who roared back at her, before the Earth Dragon suddenly had a few hundred gallons of water dumped onto him the the clear skies above. "Water, the most confusing element ever." Zane said, getting a laugh from the group (even the dragons).

Cole screamed though as Silvermist forced Cole onto the Earth Dragon, dubbed Rocky by Jay (written on paper), after the saddle was on correctly. "NO! NO DON'T MAKE ME! MOOOOMMY!" Cole yelled in fear, the group just continued to laugh at this.

* * *

The group now came to the last dragon's domain, the ice temple, with Silvermist and Flame leading this time. "Okay, how are the dragons going to fit inside there?" Kai asked the other 3 boys, who shrugged at they watched. "I still hate you guys." Cole said as he moved uncomfortably in his duck tape cocoon which would be placed on him whenever they landed so he couldn't escape. "Yeah, yeah we heard you the first 50 times." Kai said in a bored tone, before blinking when Flame erupted fire from his mouth, melting the ice into water.

With a single swish of her tail, Silvermist commanded the water to go into the ocean, before the calming Ice Dragon came out. The Ice Dragon, unlike the others, first bowed to Silvermist. Silvermist didn't even roar this time before spraying a thin mist of water into the air, which drizzled lightly onto all the dragons and the boys. Once the Ice Dragon, named Shard (anyone else wonder where Jay keeps getting this paper?), looked at Zane with a smile, the teenage boy hopped out of his seat on Silvermist and ran to Shard.

Once the saddles were all placed and ready, the boys took flight once more. Look out Underworld, the ninja are coming.


	6. Fights

"Sensei and Grace are inside." Zane said as he and the boys all looked at a large building in the Underworld, after surviving the task of going into said world via dragon transportation. "They're expecting us." Kai said before he and the boys watched as one of the skeleton generals suddenly jump onto a supply cart, before thrashing around the supplies, before jumping off the cart once it was "clear to pass". "Then let's use the scenic route." Cole said before leading the group up a few rocks before they were at the ceiling.

"Okay, here's the plan, we use the stalagmites-" "Stalactites." Cole blinked in confusion at Zane, who didn't seem to mind. "What?" Cole asked the strange Ice Ninja, who continued to stare at Cole. "Stalactites are on the ceiling, stalagmites are on the floor. You called the stalactites stalagmites." Zane said in a that-is-SO-obvious voice, Cole's eye twitched at this before he groaned a bit as Zane pulled out a cave diagram. Cole could just tell that he and Zane would be arguing for a little while...He just hoped that Grace and Sensei Wu could hold up. "As you can see, stalagmites are..." Zane continued to ramble on as he used a laser pointer to point out stuff, only Cole partially listened as Jay and Kai fell asleep in the first few minutes of the speech.

* * *

Grace paused from following Sensei Wu as the ascended the building, before she grabbed her Uncle's shoulder. "The boys are here, I can sense their auras...I want you to go find them Uncle, I'll deal with my father." Grace stated, her eyes showing determination as her Uncle tried to reason with her. "But Grace, though you are strong, you aren't capable of handling the power of the Golden Weapons and-" "Aaaaand, the boys need you." Grace cut her Uncle off, who couldn't help but chuckle at this. Grace may not realize just how close to her mother she really is.

"_Come on Wu! Your dad needs you, I'll take care of your brother. (Lloyd and Grace's mom)_"...Her mother's voice was still around them, he always felt it..."Fine, if you really wish to get rid of me *holds up the sword* then fight me." Sensei Wu stated, before he watched as Grace seemed to battle this decision in her head.

* * *

The boys, after putting the diagram and stuff away, were swinging through the array of stalactites. "The diagram wasn't necessary." Kai told Zane, who looked at him. "But then how would you all know what the difference is between-" Zane paused at this as Jay suddenly started to pretend to snore, Zane frowned at this slightly before going back to the task at hand.

Kai once got onto a stalactite and the base of it fell, hitting one of the skeleton's in the head...Yet it didn't take long before Jay suddenly looked up as he held onto thin stalactites, only to mutely scream in surprise as he soon realized he was hanging onto a spider's leg...Wait, scratch that, a **MUTANT GIGANTIC** spider leg! Jay's screams grew more frantic as the spider started to lower it's head towards Jay, who tried to get the other's attention. "May I be the first to say that it has been a pleasure since Jay lost his voice." Cole said to Kai, who nodded his head in agreement.

Yet the 2 were confused when the stalactite they were hanging onto started to move and they both looked up...Only to scream when they saw that they too were hanging onto Mutant Gigantic Spider leg's, the spider's heads starting to inch it's way down. All 4 boys yelled as they fell to the ground, before groaning when their bodies hit the hard Earth that made up the Underworld.

"Uhh if there are more then 1 ninja, is it Ninjas or just Ninja?" Nuckal (that's his name for those of you who didn't know that) asked Kruncha, who stared at his sort-of friend. "I think it's just ninja." Kruncha responded in his gruff voice, Nuckal gave a thoughtful nod. "Oh, okay." Nuckal said to Kruncha, who nodded his head to himself. "Then..._**NINJJJJAAAAA**_!" Nuckal yelled, causing all of the skeletons to turn their attention to the 4 ninja, who prepared to fight as the skeletons started to surround them.

"I count 10 Bone-Heads to everyone of us...I think I like these odds." Cole commented to the other boys, before each one groaned as the mutant spiders dropped down from the ceiling. "Uh-oh...A-Anyone got any bright ideas?" Kai asked the others as the skeletons and spiders started to close in, Cole gulped. "This would be a real great time to have Grace right now!" Cole stated as he and the boys stood back-to-back with each other, all of them praying that they would survive.

* * *

Grace panted as she stood up and smiled, seeing her Uncle now knocked out on the floor. "I'm sorry Uncle, but you aren't the only one who doesn't want to lose a family member." Grace apologized to her Uncle before taking the Sword of Fire from his hands, before running down the staircase with lighting fast speed. Moments later Grace found herself in a room with what looked like a throne inside the far side of it, before turning around when she heard movement. Her heart plummeted as she looked at the same face who had gave her life, Lord Garmadon.

"Grace...I-...It has been a long time since I have last seen you." Lord Garmadon started, he didn't like the way that Grace seemed to watch him as she protectively clutched the sword of fire in her hands. "Please...Give me the Sword and Yumi Grace, I don't want to hurt you...I never have wanted to hurt you." Lord Garmadon pleaded to his daughter, who stood her ground as she pulled the Sword of Fire out of it's sheath. "I...I see...Then you have left me with no choice...!" Lord Garmadon called the skeletons, who fell onto the Earthy platform that Grace was standing on.

"Take the weapons from her." Lord Garmadon stated as he sat down on his throne, hoping that his daughter didn't get hurt, the skeletons all gathered around a grinning Grace. "You have to do better than that Father." Grace said, before using her Spinjitsu and kicking all the skeletons off of the platform. "NINJAAAAA-GOOOOO!" Grace yelled as she continued to spin, before the last of the skeletons were gone. Yet as Grace stopped her Spinjitsu with a smirk, she quickly turned around to see Samukai behind her. "It will be my pleasure to take those weapons from your bruised hands." Samukai stated as he stalked towards Grace, who glared at the Skeleton General as she backed up to the edge of the platform, causing the rocks at the edge to fall down into the lava below.

"Hi-Ya!" Samukai yelled as swung the nunchucks at Grace's head, which she quickly dodged before using the Sword's length to trip Samukai, giving her some time to run past the down General as she also took from him 1 of the Shurikens of Ice.

* * *

The boys all ran down the staircase, before walking to their unconscious Sensei, shaking him awake. "Sensei! Sensei Wu!" Jay and Cole yelled as Kai shook the old man, before he started to regain consciousness. "Ooooh, wh-what happened?" Sensei Wu asked as he looked around, Zane stepped forward "We were hoping that you could tell us that. We found you here, unconscious...Without the Golden Weapons." Zane told Sensei Wu, who gasped as he remembered everything that had happened as he got up.

"We must hurry!" Sensei Wu exclaimed, before Cole and Zane stopped the old man. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sensei, calm down! You just woke up and-" "Grace is fighting the Skeletons and Lord Garmadon alone." that was all Sensei Wu had to say after cutting Cole off, before the 5 boys were off to the throne room, where Grace was continuing the fight.

"Grace! Stop, you won't be able to-" Sensei Wu paused from stepping forward when he saw Grace move and fight...It was like going back into the past, and watching Grace's mother fight the skeletons back then. When the boys tried to step into the battle, Sensei Wu pulled up his staff, causing him to receive some confused glances from his students. "This is Grace's fight." Sensei Wu stated, before he went back to watching the fight.

Grace blocked the scythe with her bow, before she used the 1 Shuriken she had to spray ice over Samukai's eyes, causing the skeleton to stumble backwards. "Is that all you got?" Grace asked in a rather cocky voice, before staring wide- eyed as Samukai started to spin both the Nunchucks and the Shuriken in his hands. "Which one will I use Ninja?" Samukai asked Grace, who's eyes flickered between both weapons before glaring at Samukai.

"Neither!" Grace yelled before using the Yumi and shooting water at Samukai, who just laughed at this. "Foolish girl! Did you think that would really wor-aAAAAHHHH!" Samukai stopped his sentence to scream out in pain as he was electrocuted by the Nunchucks. "Didn't you know that Water conducts electricity?" Grace asked Samukai, who glared at her before he brought the scythe of Quakes down to the ground, causing it to rumble viciously as the ground separated.

Grace quickly reacted by freezing the areas open with the shuriken, before standing on the ice as she switched the shuriken with the Sword of Fire. "You are a good battler, I'll give you that ninja." Samukai stated, before grinning evilly. "But I am better." Skaildor spoke as if he was making a promise, Grace growled at this. "We'll see about that." Grace growled before charging at Samukai, who was laughing.

Once Grace was close enough Samukai dodged her attack, and used his bottom right arm to grab Grace's leg, before taking the Shuriken and Sword from the caught girl (the Yumi was securely on her back). "Now...What to do with you." Samukai pondered, before he looked over at the Dark Lord, who slammed his fist down on his chair. "You shall not hurt her! Throw her back to her friends." Lord Garmadon stated, Samukai pondered this before grinning evilly. "I won't be taking orders from you, I am the one who has all 4 primary Golden Weapons" Samukai laughed, before grinning at Grace, who was struggling a bit to wretch her ankle out of Samukai's grasp.

"Now, have a nice dip." Samukai said, before throwing Grace over the ledge of the Earthy Platform, where the lava was. "GRACE!" the ninja and Sensei Wu yelled, Lord Garmadon stood up from his seat to look over the ledge, only to sigh in relief. Grace had fallen on a hidden ledge of the platform, yet apparently hit her head at an angle to where she was knocked out. Looking up at the traitor of a Skeleton General, Lord Garmadon smiled at him as Samukai placed all 4 Golden Weapons in his grasp...Only for him to freak out once he started to shake.

"No one can handle all their power at once." Sensei Wu stated after seeing his brother's relieved expression, Grace was alright. "Selfish fool! Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrale?" Lord Garmadon asked the struggling Samukai, who was panicking as the weapons became more unstable."What's happening to me?" Samukai asked in fear, and was starting to regret going against _the_ Dark Lord. "You've fallen right into my master plan, not even _I_ can handle all of their power...But now that the 4 primary Golden Weapons are combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time! Allowing me to escape this ghastly place." Lord Garmadon explained, Sensei Wu looked at him in slight disgust.

"Uh..Oh.." were the last words that came out of Samukai's mouth before he was lifted up and disappeared, the 4 Golden Weapons falling to the ground now. The Golden Weapons glowed brightly as Lord Garmadon walked to the Earthy Platform, just as a blazing blue vortex appeared behind him. "Fadah would not want you to brodah (this is how he says it, we ain't jokin)." Sensei Wu said to Lord Garmadon, who scoffed at this. "Father is no longer here!" Lord Garmadon yelled, before the ninja and Sensei Wu looked away as the vortex glowed brightly. Sensei Wu had something else to say. "Karishma would not what you to do this!" Sensei Wu yelled, at this Lord Garmadon paused. "You know all to well, that she isn't here anymore either." Lord Garmadon said, before his anger came back.

"Good and Evil! There has always been a balance! Where I go, the balance can be destroyed Soon, I will be strong enough to posses all the primary weapons! So I may recreate the world, IN MY IMAGE!" Lord Garmadon yelled, before turning around...Only to turn back to look at Wu. "*points to Wu* You...You were always his favorite!" Lord Garmadon growled, before jumping through the vortex, which closed quickly after him jumping into it. "Grace!" Jay yelled once the vortex was gone, he and the other boys ran to the edge of the platform, and sighed in relief when they saw that Grace was only knocked out. "I'll get her." Jay said before jumping down and picking up the unconscious girl, who stirred a bit in her sleep.

"Mmmn...Daad." Grace whispered in her sleep, Jay frowned at her. "Your okay now Grace...He's gone, Lord Garmadon is gone." Jay whispered to Grace, who shed a tear in her sleep as Jay hopped back onto the top of the platform, where the others were gathering the fallen weapons. "He is gone, but he will return." Sensei Wu stated as he took Grace out of Jay's hands, Grace blinked her eyes open a bit and slightly glared at the sudden light. "Then we'll be ready for him." Kai declared as he picked up his sword, pure determination in all of the boy's eyes.

"And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans." Cole declared, he and the other boys felt relief when Grace suddenly was placed on her feet, and she stared at all the boys with a small smile. "Then, I have done my part...The balance has been restored.." Sensei Wu stated, Grace looked at the boys. "For now." Grace whispered, yet everyone heard her.

* * *

The group was flying high in the sky, everyone on their own dragon with Sensei Wu riding with Zane. Jay saw how Wisp flew suddenly beside Silvermist, who nodded to the Lightning Dragon. Jay looked up at Grace, who was looking off into the distance with a thought-full look. "Uh...Grace? *Grace looks at him* Are you okay? I mean, it looked like some fall you took." Jay said to Grace, who smiled at the boy through her hood. "I'm fine Blue Bird." Grace told Jay, who blinked with a chuckle. "Blue Bird? You have to be kidding me, _Bubbles_." Jay told Grace, who giggled at the nick name.

* * *

The group landed as Nya ran out of a building before she hugged Kai. "I'm glad your okay." Nya told Kai, who chuckled a bit. "Did you ever had a doubt?" Kai asked Nya, who laughed before finding that the other ninja were now around them, the people of the village cheered around the group. "I'm so happy you all are back!" Nya exclaimed, Kai suddenly frowned a bit. "For now...But it's not over, Lord Garmadon _will_ return." Kai stated, causing the cheering to stop suddenly.

"And we'll be ready for them." Cole said to the group, this caused the cheering to raise up again. The 5 ninja all got out their Golden Weapons and clashed them together in the air, which caused a bright flash to happen and sent a small wave energy that was strong enough for the ninja and Nya to fly backwards. "Ughh. Owwww." the ninjas and Nya all groaned as they got up, before they all smiled sheepishly. "Okay! We got to remember not to do that again." Kai said as the ninja and Nya regrouped. "We'll stick to high fives instead." Jay joked causing everyone around them to start laughing.

"Was that a joke?" Zane asked the group, while the others just continued to laugh at this. Grace could only force a smile and a laugh though, because she could feel that this was just the beginning of something...More. The group all smiled at each other though, before they looked off into the sunset.


	7. Set Up

**1 week later**

Nya and Grace were talking as they skipped rocks in a small pond, they were only about 5 mile away from the mountain that the temple rested on, yet Silvermist was there to give us a ride. "Sooo, Grace...What do you think is romantic?" Nya asked Grace, who stopped mid-skip to blink at Nya. Nya had been told from the boys about the "stuff" going on between Grace and Jay, which she also saw first hand a bit, and she had a plan. "...Do you mind restating the question to be a bit more...Specific?" Grace asked Nya, who nodded her head as she pressed the recording button on the recorder Nya was hiding from Grace's sight.

"What do you find romantic? Like...Say where do you like to go out for dates, what a guy could give you, that sort of stuff!" Nya explained, Grace blinked at this before skipping the rock that she had in her hand, before sitting down beside Nya (both were now leaning against Silvermist's side). "Well...For where I like to go on dates, there's this carnival going on in a few towns over that my parents would take me to when I was little. We always had fun there, games of all kinds and at the end there was this firework show." Grace told Nya, who actually liked the idea a lot too, with how Grace was describing it.

"That sounds amazing! Now, how would you want to be asked out on this date?" Nya asked, making sure that the recorder got all of this. "Well...I guess maybe if the guy would ask me that'll be good, I mean. You would have to give him credit for at least asking me out...But truth be told, I like getting poems or letters..I-It shows that the guy took time in choosing the words and really meant what he means." Grace told Nya, who giggled a bit. "Poems?" Nya asked Grace, who blushed a bit. "W-Well yeah, poems show true emotions and how the person feels...It may seem old fashion, but if the guy takes all that time for just me...Well...It's one of the nicest things in the world!" Grace exclaimed happily, before blushing as Nya giggled at her excitement.

"Heh, sorry, it's just...It's not every day where I get to see you get so excited." Nya told Grace, who continued to blush at this as she stared at her intertwined hands that rested in her lap. "What are your favorite flowers?" Nya asked Grace, who suddenly felt a bit back into her comfort zone. "Water lilies, baby's breath.." Grace paused for a moment to think about something, at this Nya tapped her shoulder. "Roses?" Nya asked, before she suddenly saw Grace's face light up. "Oh yes! Especially blue roses, they are the most beautiful things in the world!" Grace exclaimed, before giggling when Silvermist suddenly sprayed water in the air, which drizzled on both Nya and Grace.

"We should probably start heading back, the others are probably worried about us." Grace told Nya, who nodded her head as she pressed the stop button on the recorder before climbing aboard Silvermist along with Grace. "One last question though, do you like Jay?" Nya asked Grace, who feverishly blushed before turning so she faced forward on her seat. "Let's go home Silvermist!" Grace quickly commanded, and before Nya could even laugh, Silvermist was up in the sky.

* * *

The boy ninjas all listened as Nya played the recorder, Grace was out right now getting groceries with Sensei Wu, so there was no fear of them walking in. "*recording stops* Aaaand you recorded all of this becaaaause?" Cole asked Nya, who giggled a bit as she looked at Jay. "That way Jay can ask Grace out on a date." Nya stated, getting a flustered yet surprised look from the Lighting Ninja. "WH-WHAT! Wh-Why would I do that?" Jay asked as he tried to keep his blush under control, none of the other ninja or Nya believed him. "Okay, yeah, he needed this info. Thanks sis." Kai told Nya, who smiled at her older brother.

"No problem, but now I have to go and make sure that Grace has some good clothes for her date." Nya said before running out of the dinning room, Jay blushed as a pencil and paper was suddenly placed in front of him. "Go on buddy! Give it a whirl!" Cole encouraged the blushing boy, who continued to remain still before getting out of his seat and looking at the guys. "Look, it's really nice that you guys are trying to help...But I...I don't think I'm ready for this." Jay confessed before walking out of the room, the boys all looked at each other. "Then I guess we'll have to help him...Hey doesn't Jay keep a journal?" Cole asked the other 2 boys, who thought for a moment before nodding their heads. "Yeah, he tries to hid it under his pillow...Why?" Zane asked the leader, who grins. "Well, there is a possibility that there could be a few poems about Grace in there." Cole said, before he and the other 3 boys ran to their bedroom. They had a plan.

* * *

Jay sighed before smiling as Sensei Wu walked past him, carrying a few bags full of groceries. "Need any help Sensei?" Jay asked the older man, who smiled at the teenager. "No, but could you check on Grace? She seemed a bit down and is at a pond not to far away from here." Sensei Wu asked Jay, who nodded his head before running off, Sensei Wu smiled a bit. "Don't worry Karishma, Grace has found yet another protector." Sensei Wu said to the wind, which howled loudly at this.

* * *

Jay jumped off of Wisp, landing him beside Silvermist, before walking towards Grace, who had her legs dangling off of the small docks. "Uh..Grace..? A-Are you okay?" Jay asked as he came behind Grace, who jumped at his voice before rubbing her face into her arm. "I-I'm fine! You can go back to the Monastery!" Grace quickly said, yet Jay didn't believe her and instead sat down beside her, this caused Grace to turn away from him. "What's _really_ wrong Grace?" Jay asked as he put a hand on Grace's shoulder and slowly turned her around, her arm still covering her face. "Just go away." Grace whispered the plea, but Jay didn't want to hear it.

"I'll never go away, no matter how hard you try to get me to leave." Jay whispered as he gently moved Grace's arm away, and he frowned when he saw tear strains down her face, her eyes slightly puffy and red. Grace opened her mouth to explain, yet soon found her face being pressed into Jay's neck as he hugged her gently and stroked her hair. "You can just tell me when your sad, I'll never judge you." Jay whispered to Grace, who was still a bit shocked, yet soon hugged Jay back.

After a few minutes Grace was a bit to quiet. "Grace? Are you okay?" Jay asked as he pulled back a bit, only to blush when he saw that Grace had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around his neck. Carefully Jay picked Grace up, a bit surprised at how light she was, before walking over to Wisp and Silvermist. Gently Jay got onto Wisp and (Jay) nodded to Silvermist, who nodded back to him, before flying back to the Monastery.

* * *

Jay carefully closed the Monastery's front door by pressing his back against it before walking a few feet, only to blush when he saw Nya stopping in the doorway from Sensei's room and watching them...Before she smiled as she continued walking to the dinning room. Jay sighed in relief at how Nya didn't make fun of him, before he started to walk to where he remembered Grace's room was...Well...Actually it was Gee's room, but since Grace was Gee he figured that it would be the same room.

Once Jay came to the door he shifted Grace's weight onto his left arm and used his empty right hand to quickly open the door, before returning Grace's weight to both arms as he kicked the door open the rest of the way. Jay smiled as he stepped inside the room, and found it different from when it was Gee's. It still had a vanity, a closet, and a few metal boxes in the corner of the room. Yet now there was also a few stuffed animals, a dark blue Kasagi **Tatami** Platform Bed, some books on a light blue book shelf in the corner, a desk filled with random objects, and now on her bed was the Yumi of Water and Grace's quiver.

Gently Jay placed the Yumi and quiver on the ground before tucking Grace into her bed and placed the blanket over her, and smiled as Grace cuddled into the pillow beside her (one pillow was used for her head, the other was to her side). Jay sighed in relaxation as he petted Grace's hair, yet made a note not to touch the hair bow, which Grace held very close to her heart for some reason. Soon Jay realized that he to should follow Grace's example, and turn in. Carefully Jay sat down on the bed, realizing that a there was a thick fluffy blanket under the blanket that was covering Grace, before he cupped Grace's cheek.

Leaning down a bit Jay smelt the strawberry condition that he hadn't noticed till now, before he lightly smiled. "Good night Grace, sweet dreams." Jay whispered to Grace's ear, before lightly kissing her forehead with a blush, before walking quietly out of the room. Once the door close though Grace thinly smiled as she opened her eyes, which looked towards the door. "Good night Jay, I'll see you in the morning." Grace whispered in the door's direction, before wrapping herself up in the blanket's warmth before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Morning at 11 AM **

Grace yawned as she sat up in bed and stretched, before seeing something sparkle beside her door. While rubbing the sleep from her eyes Grace hopped out of bed, remaking the bed with 1 hand, before turning around...Only to blink when she saw a crystal blue vase filled with blue roses and baby's breath beside her door, a white card nestled into the beautiful greens. Carefully Grace picked up the vase, as if it was so fragile that the slightest touch could break it, before she placed it on her desk and pulled the card out of the leaves and freshly scented flowers.

_My beautiful angel, __I beg you to forgive my forwardness._

_But every time I am around you, I feel pure eternal bliss._

_I see you walk by, my shining beautiful Grace_

_How I long just kiss and touch your face_

_I heard Nya talking, talking about you to Fire-Head Kai._

_And when I heard of the the carnival, my heart went to the sky._

_I would love to go out with you on this fine and glorious day._

_So all I have to ask is, "What do you say?"_

_~Jay_

Grace smiled happily as a blush rose on her cheeks, before skipping off happily to find Jay.

* * *

All the boy ninjas were training outside, and Jay smiled bashfully when he saw Grace. "Hey Grace, how'd you sl-" "Yes." Jay paused a bit at this, confused as Grace looked at her feet infront of him. "I...I would love to go to the carnival with you Jay...H-How about later, saaay 4ish?" Grace asked Jay, not daring to look up from her feet. Jay was at a complete mind blank, going to a carnival? With him? When did this happen? "Uh...I-(Jay)" "He'll be there Grace, in fact he'll wait for you in the dragons den, so you just go on and get ready okay? Actually Jay was thinking around 5? That way you guys won't have to wait so long for the fire works show." Cole stated as he turned Grace around and pushed her towards her room, Grace smiled back at Jay.

"S-See you at 5!" Grace yelled before running off someplace, Jay stared off into space as his eye twitched, before he glared at the 3 boy ninjas. "What did you do?" Jay asked the 3, who smiled at him. "Weeell, first we took a look into your journal and took that poem you had on page 30." Kai stared off, causing Jay to lightly blush. "Then we asked Nya for a bit of help to write a poem to give to Grace." Zane continued, adding onto Jay's blush. "Before we added both poems together and asked Grace out on a date for you through said poems." Cole finished off, now Jay's face was a tomato.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" Jay yelled, Kai and Cole turned him around and forced him to walk. "Yeah, yeah you can thank us later. But right now, we have to get you ready for your date." Kai said, ignoring Jay's small protests, which got a mute ear from the other boys as well.


	8. Carnival

**PREPARATIONS****!**

**At 12**

Jay is right now having a small hair trim (only dead ends) given to him by Zane as Kai tries to prevent Cole from making Jay lunch.

Grace is right now having a small lunch that way she isn't eating like a pig later as Nya (who somehow found about the date) combs out her hair.

**At 1**

Jay is finishing off his lunch as Kai gives him a massage (for what reason he didn't know, Zane read somewhere that being relaxed it a good thing) as Cole and Zane look through the internet for date appropriate clothing.

Grace is painting her nails as Nya is ironing the clothes that she would be wearing later, (around quarter till 2) Nya also is running a bath for Grace.

**At 2**

Jay is being forced into a bath by the boys (he decided to wear swim trunks cause he felt awkward that the boys were washing him)

Grace steps out of the bath feeling refreshed as she is put into silk pajamas as Nya dries her hair.

**At 3**

Jay runs around the floor as the boys try to drag clothes onto him, which was tough since Jay was actually pretty fast.

Grace is having her hair done by Nya, who is also doing her make-up at the same time.

**At 4**

Jay is finally all spruced up and the boys decide to give him some dating tips they got off the internet.

Grace finally puts on her date clothes and twirls around in her bathroom to make sure everything is okay, Nya is giggling as she sees how happy Grace is.

* * *

**At 5 - On the way to Dragon's Den**

Jay gulps as he rechecks his clothes, hand picked by the boys and through internet questions. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt that had a bolt of lightning running from the right shoulder to the left hip, a blue lather jacket (they actually make those), white socks, and his dark blue tennis shoes. In his pockets were a good amount of money (given to him by the boys and Sensei Wu (most of it was FROM Sensei Wu)), a package of mints, blue berry breath spray, and some other stuff.

Timidly Jay peeked into the Dragon's Den, only to stop once he saw that Grace was already there, and petting a sleeping Silvermist not even 5 feet away from him...Lucky for him she was to focused with feeding Silvermist...Grace's hair was beautifully curled yet still held in place by her dark red hair bow, silver-turning-to-light-blue eye shadow seemed to highlight her baby blue iris, a (all natural) pink blush spread across her cheeks, and light pink lip gloss adorned her content smile. She was wearing a dark silver cashmere shirt that had golden studs in it that spelled "Dance" in a curvy font on the front (same shirt from the Ninja of Water Chapter 6), dark blue jeans that were a bit tight at the thighs yet grew less tight on the way down, a dark blue silver studded belt, grey socks, and white tennis shoes.

"I can't do this." Jay whispered as he turned around...Only to see Cole right behind him, pointing in Grace's direction. "Go." Cole whispered the command Jay blushed before sighing in fear, yet he was suddenly turned around by Cole and shoved forward. Jay stopped himself from falling flat on his face by grabbing the wall, yet that didn't stop Grace from seeing him. "Oh! J-Jay...I..Uh..I was starting to wonder where you were." Grace told Jay, who gulped a bit as he tried to control his blush.

"S-Sorry for making you wait." Jay managed to say, and his heart fluttered when Grace smiled brightly up at him. "It's no problem, really." Grace reassured Jay, who suddenly felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulder. "D-Do you want to take Wisp there?" Jay asked Grace, who checked on the still sleeping Silvermist, before nodding her head to Jay, who smiled at her. "Then lets go!" Jay exclaimed before taking Grace's soft hands in his, new found confidence suddenly pumping through him. Once Jay got Wisp all ready he hopped onto him, and offered a hand to Grace, who smiled at him. "Thanks." Grace whispered to Jay before taking his hand, and he pulled her up.

Gently Grace was about to go behind Jay and stand behind the seat, but she found herself sitting in Jay's lap as he took the reins. "Sorry, but I don't want you to stand...I-I mean it's not that I don't think you'll be able to handle it bu-" "Thanks Jay." Grace quickly cut Jay's rant with a single whisper, before both blushed as Grace relaxed against Jay's chest. "L-Let's go Wisp!" Jay told Wisp, who roared before taking off into the sky.

* * *

Once up in the skies Jay found that the air was much more nicer and...Smelt like vanilla withe blue berries..? Jay sniffed a bit and found himself sniffing Grace's hair, before he backed up a bit and blushed. "Y-You smell really nice." Jay whispered to Grace, who found interest in her intertwined hands. "Th-thanks, you smell nice to." Grace said, commented on how Jay smelt like rain and mint, the perfect combination. "Thanks." Jay whispered to Grace, before she pointed out a bunch of balloons and a Ferris Wheel that were both inside a fenced area. "There it is!" Grace chimed happily, Jay nodded his head before motioning Wisp to land there.

* * *

Grace petted Wisp before he flew away, with Grace telling him to be back at around 11:30, since that would give them enough time to enjoy the carnival and see the fire work shows. Jay at the time was getting some tokens and tickets for the game booths and the rides. Once Grace was done with seeing Wisp off, she turned to a smiling Jay, who held his hand out for her to take. "Let's go, it's about 5:45 right now so that gives us a about 5 hours and 15 minutes to enjoy the carnival." Jay told Grace, who smiled brightly with a blush before wrapping her arm around Jay's and cuddling to his shoulder, Jay blushed feverishly at this.

"L-Let's go." Jay managed to whisper before he and Grace walked into the carnival, and Jay couldn't believe his eyes at how many things there were. "Wow! This place is huge! Where do we even start?" Jay asked Grace, who rolled her eyes before taking a map from the information booth and opened it. "Okay, the closest thing near us is the the prize alley where we can win prizes through games, after that is the snacks, after that are the rides, then after that is a nice open area where we can find our spot for the fire works." Grace explained to Jay, who smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan." Jay said, before he blushed as Grace took a hold of his hand and leading him in a certain direction.

* * *

Jay and Grace looked around Prize Alley, before Grace stopped suddenly as she looked at a booth. Jay looked at the booth and smirked a bit at the booth. It was the simple milk bottle game, and you got those little stuffed animals in return for playing. "Would you like to play sir? And win something for your gal?" the operator asked Jay, he and Grace blushed at this, yet Grace blinked when Jay stepped up and placed a token on the booth. The booth operator smiled before giving Jay 3 baseballs and pointing to the 3 stacks of milk bottle pyramids. "Knock the stacks down, win a prize!" the operator said, Jay grinned at this before taking 1 of the baseballs and throwing it, hitting 2 of the base bottles, causing the stack to fall down. "Lucky shot." Grace told Jay, who grinned with a chuckle before pointing at a dark blue fuzzy monkey.

Smiling and thanking the operator for the game, Jay lead Grace away from the booth, before he gave her the monkey. "Here, I remember how you said that you liked monkeys." Jay told Grace, who smiled brightly up at the boy. "Thanks Jay!" Grace chimed happily, making Jay blush a bit. "Hey, you told me that you like those decorative masks right?" Grace asked Jay suddenly, yet Jay nodded his head happily. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Jay asked to Grace, who grinned mischievously before taking Jay's hand and leading him to a booth.

Jay quirked an eyebrow at the booth, which had 3 sets of bulls eyes, and an arrangement of masks on the wall. "Token please." Grace told Jay, who nodded his head before giving Grace a few tokens, she handed 1 to the operator. Then the operator gave Grace a plastic bow and suction-cup arrows. "Hit all the bulls eyes, win 2 masks!" the operator chimed, now Jay understood why Grace had asked him. 1 by 1, with precision and accuracy the arrows hit bulls eyes. "Here you go!" the operator chimed as she gave Grace a pair of masks on return for giving back the bow. Grace thanked the operator before she and Jay left the booth, and stopped for a moment to look at the masks.

1 mask was a light blue with golden swirls on it with a sun on the right eye. While it's match was a dark (a bit lighter then Navy) blue with silver swirls and a crescent moon over the left eye.

"Here." Grace said as she gave Jay the mask with the sun, Jay smiled at her happily. "Thanks." Jay said, before the 2 continued their small tour of the carnival.

* * *

The 2 ninja were right now sitting at a small table while eating snacks. Jay was having a chocolate muffin and a blue berry parfait, while Grace was having a tiramisu and a chocolate milk shake. "What is that again?" Jay asked as he pointed to the cake-like object that Grace was eating, Grace giggled a bit. "It's called a tiramisu, it's really good! Try some." Grace said, Jay shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." Jay said, before blushing as Grace scooted closer to him and feeding him herself.

"Aaaah~." Grace chimed happily to Jay, who blushed at this but followed her example and opened his mouth. "A..Aaah." Jay said, before Grace fed him the cake-like substance with a smile. "This is amazing." Jay managed to whisper after Grace got the fork out of his mouth, yet he took her hand and used the fork to take another bite. "Do you like it?" Grace asked Jay, who nodded his head after finishing his second bite before giving Grace back her fork. "S-Sorry." Jay apologized, yet Grace just shrugged it off. "It's okay, this just means that I have to make this for you at home then." Grace giggled to Jay, who grinned. "You'd do that for me?" Jay asked Grace, who suddenly blushed as she looked down at her food. "I'd do anything for you." Grace whispered to Jay, who blushed at this.

"That's really sweet of you." Jay told Grace, who just continued to blush at this before fiddling with her mask wearing monkey (she put the mask on the monkey so she didn't have to carry them both). "We better hurry up, if we want to ride some of the rides and make it to the fire works show." Grace said, Jay nodded his head before the 2 finished their slight meals.

* * *

**After A Few Rides**

Grace and Jay both stumbled out of the Tilt-A-Whirl, yet smiled at each other. They had ridden on a fast Carousel (them sitting in the booths that were on it), a few roller coasters (they had a few pictures for this), bumper cars (which Grace had won at), and a few others. "Oookay, I think we can ride one more thing before we should go find our spot." Grace told Jay, who nodded his head before he grinned and lead Grace to one last ride; the Ferris Wheel.

Once inside Grace and Jay both smiled as the Ferris Wheel raised them high into the orange-pink sky, caused by the beautiful sunset. "This has been amazing Jay, really it has." Grace told Jay, who smiled happily at her. "I'm glad, all I've wanted to do this entire time was make you happy." Jay confessed to Grace, who blushed but kept eye contact with the Lightning Ninja. "You made me feel like the happiest person in the world when you arrived in the Dragon's Den earlier." Grace told Jay, who blushed deeply at this before the 2 got jostled around a bit due to the Ferris Wheel's abrupt stop.

"Now I remember, this thing always was bad at the stops." Grace said, before the car was once more jostled, yet this time powerful enough for Grace to fall out of her seat. "Grace!" Jay exclaimed before going to the floor and catching Grace before hitting her head, both couldn't help but blush at this. Yet after that little accident, the 2 sat on the same side, with Grace resting her head on Jay's shoulder.

* * *

"This should give us a good view." Grace said as she led Jay up a hill to under a Cherry tree, which the 2 leaned against. The sun had already set, and in about 5 or 7 minutes the fireworks would start. "Oh! Wait, I'll be right back." Grace said before giving Jay her monkey and the mask she was keeping, Jay waved to her as she ran off. "Okay! Be back soon!" Jay called after her, and sighed a bit once she was gone.

...

...

Suddenly Jay placed the monkey on the ground and rummaged through his jacket pockets for the mints and the breath freshener. Quickly Jay crunched all the mints with his teeth, swallowing them all and leaving his breath more minty then a greenhouse of mint. To finish it all off Jay basically used up about half the bottle of breath spray before shoving the empty mint container and the bottle of breath spray into his pockets, and plastered a smile on his face when Grace came walking back.

Inside her hands Grace was now carrying 2 blue flying lanterns, that had silver stars on them. Grace paused a few steps away from the other edge of the tree, and smiled at Jay. "Come here silly!" Grace called out, quickly Jay obeyed before running to her side, only to be handed one of the lanterns. "Once the fireworks start, you set them free okay?" Grace told Jay, who nodded his head. The 2 stayed there for a moment, before the first firework went off. "Okay. 3." Grace began, Jay smiled at her. "2." Jay continued before holding Grace's right hand in his own, their left hands holding their lanterns. "1." both whispered before letting their lanterns go, much like how everyone else in the entire carnival let theirs go.

The fire works show was spectacular, arangment of fireworks spelt out words in the sky, and a boy actually proposed to his girlfriend through the fireworks, when she said yes everyone applauded for them. After all of this though Jay and Grace were some of the first to leave, and walked hand in hand out of the carnival.

* * *

**In the Dragon's Den**

Grace and Jay were holding hands still as they got off of Wisp, both smiled at each other. "Jay this was...This was...Oh geez, I can't even find the right words for it." Grace told Jay, who blushed along with her. "I know what you mean." Jay told Grace, before the 2 looked at each other. Now, you know how when those 2 people in the movies suddenly look at each other and get mesmerized by each other's eyes? Yeah, this is like that moment, right to the point.

Suddenly the 2 leaned towards each other, and with Jay cupping her chin, the 2 were about to lightly kis- "Hey guys!" both ninja pulled apart at this, before turning to see Kai, who was now being held back by both Zane and Cole, who were also covering his mouth. "Uhhh..." both Zane and Cole said as they took their hands off of Kai's mouth. Both the Water and Lightning Ninja blushed at this before turning to each other, smiles plastered on their faces.

"That was great!" Grace exclaimed, trying not to hyperventilate "Yeah! See you in the morning!" Jay stated as he waved, his heart was about to explode. With a quick wave to Jay, Grace ran out of the room quickly, before Jay glared at the boys. "You set me up, only to ruin the end of it. Gee, thanks guys!" Jay exclaimed with pure sarcasm, walking past his friends and going upstairs.

* * *

Once at the front doors of the Monastery, Jay was surprised to see Grace still up their, and smiled timidly at him. "S-Sorry, but I...I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't do this." Grace said quickly, and before Jay couldn't question her, she suddenly kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss was short lived though, before Grace suddenly pulled back and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, before looking up at the shocked jaw-slacked boy. "Good night Jay, sweet dreams." Grace said before walking inside the Monastery, leaving Jay to try and let his brain catch up with everything.

...

...

...

"**BEST NIGHT EVER!**" Jay yelled, before suddenly fainting on the front steps. Inside Grace paused from entering her room and giggled when she heard Jay's loud outburst, before going into her room for much needed sleep. She could only hope that tomorrow wouldn't be as hectic.


	9. Kim-Ly and Bunny

Grace and Sensei Wu sat across from each other as they watched the boys train, both were sipping tea. The silence between the 2 dwindled on for a little while longer..."Sensei, is it time..?" Grace suddenly asked her Uncle, who set down his tea cup and looked at Grace. "I do believe so, are you ready?" Sensei Wu asked Grace, who sighed before nodding her head. "Then, it is time to say good bye." Sensei Wu said before getting up and calling Nya to the training grounds, before he lent a hand to Grace, which she took before standing up also. Once Nya came out of the building she was staying in, the 3 (Sensei Wu, Grace, and Nya) all walked over to the boys, who stopped training at their presence.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Cole asked first as he and the boys gathered around their Sensei, who placed a hand on Grace's shoulder. "No, nothing is wrong...But something is going to change for a little while...You see, Grace has to leave and- (Sensei Wu)" "WHAT! (Jay)" the boys all slapped a hand over Jay's mouth, who was shocked beyond all belief at this news. "If I may finish...Grace has to leave and find 2 new ninja, who will be living with us and will learn along side you boys." Sensei Wu finished, and NOW the boys took their hands off Jay's mouth, Jay gagged a bit in disgust before looking at his male team mates.

"You guys need to wash your hands more often." Jay told the other boys, who looked like there were going to strangle the Lightning Ninja. "When will you be leaving?" Nya asked Grace, who smiled lightly at her close friend. "In a little while actually, I'm all packed and ready to go, so I just figured that it was best that I said goodbye." Grace responded to Nya, who smiled before hugging the Water Ninja. "Come back to us in one piece okay?" Nya asked Grace, who giggled as she hugged Nya back. "Geez, I'm only picking up a few of my old friends, not like I'm battling all the Serpentine tribes." Grace said before she and Nya pulled apart with smiles and a few laughs, before Grace was hugged by Kai.

"Hey, I know we aren't that close especially after the...Scythe of quakes incident...But I'll miss you, don't be gone to long okay..?" Kai requested to Grace, who chuckled before hugging Kai back. "Besides, I don't think _any_ of us could handle Jay's mopey mood while your gone." Kai whispered to Grace, getting a laugh from the Water Ninja as the 2 separated. Grace smiled before hugging Zane, who hugged back. "Return to us safely, we shall wait for your return." Zane told Grace, who silently nodded her head before separating from Zane, and turning to Cole, who had open arms for a hug.

"Aww, don't worry Cole, I wouldn't forget you!" Grace chimed, opening her arms for a hug to...Only to suddenly go behind Cole and put him in a head lock, while the others laughed at this. "Aww c-come on Grace! L-Let go!" Cole managed to say through his restraints as Grace gave him a noogie, Grace giggled before and after she let Cole go, before actually hugging him. "You're really something, you know that?" Cole asked Grace, who shrugged. "Eh, maybe so, but it's not like your normal either." Grace responded, at this Cole chuckled before the 2 separated.

Jay looked at his feet when Grace got to him, he didn't bother looking up. "It'll be boring without you here." Jay said in a sad tone, Grace hugged him in a comforting fashion. "Then we'll talk about it, once I come back home." Grace promised Jay, who smiled as he hugged Grace back. It was crazy really, how just the other day they were laughing and blushing, now they were sad and saying goodbye...Geez, the universe just hated ninjas sometimes. Once that was done Grace waved goodbye to everyone, before walking to the dragon's den.

* * *

**Dragon's Den**

Grace checked Sivermist's harness, the seat, the extra 2 seats behind her (where the 2 new ninjas would sit) and the light luggage on her back. Grace knew they wouldn't be gone long, at the most a week, at the least about 2 days. "...Grace..?" Grace heard from behind her, she knew who it was. "Yeah Jay?" Grace asked, never looking back as she continued to check her supplies. "I...I have something to give you." Jay stated quickly and quietly, Grace was a bit curious and turned around, to see Jay behind her with a small square box in his hands, which he held out for her to take.

"I...I wanted to make you a tiramisu, I finished earlier this morning and I...Well, here." Jay said as he placed the box inside Grace's hands, Grace blinked at the box before setting it carefully at the top on her backpack before turning around and hugging Jay once more. "Thank you Jay, that was really sweet of you." Grace told Jay, who blushed at this but still hugged Grace back. "I'll miss you the most." Jay told Grace, who chuckled a bit. "I don't believe that. Remember, I'm the one who makes Sensei Wu's tea every morning." Grace explained, getting a laugh from Jay. "Okay, so maybe I'll be the second person who will miss you the most." Jay said, before he was suddenly kissed on the cheek by Grace, leaving a dark pink blush on his cheeks.

"Goodbye Jay, I'll see you soon." Grace said quietly, before placing her back pack onto Silvermist's back, and jumping on herself. "Bye! I'll wait for your return!" Jay yelled as he waved to Grace, who waved before whistling, giving Silvermist the signal. With a goodbye roar, Silvermist was suddenly off in the sky. All 4 male dragon's roared also, as if saying their own goodbyes, and they continued until they could no longer see Silvermist. Once Jay stopped waving he could both see and sense Wisp's sadness as the Lightning Dragon looked at the clouds that Silvermist had past. "Hey, it's okay big guy, they'll be back." Jay comforted his dragon as he petted Wisp's snout, the dragon just sighed it seems. "You'll see, they'll be okay." Jay said to Wisp, though even he didn't believe his own comforting sentences as he to watched the sky line.

* * *

**1 PM-NEXT DAY**

Grace sighed as she finally entered the Ninjago City boundaries, she had already eaten the tiramisu and had given a few fish to Silvermist. Yet not to long after she circled the boundary of the large city, she smiled as saw 2 familiar faces that she could have sworn were the same from the last time she saw them. One girl, names Bunny, was a bit smaller then Grace herself. Bunny pale green and dark brown eyes, slightly pale skin, light pink lips, and had fluffy platinum blonde hair with light brown fringe around her face that fell down the sides of her head like bunny ears (all her hair is platinum blonde besides the part surrounding her face which is light brown) which skimmed past her shoulders a bit. Bunny was wearing a light brown woolen sweater, a white knee-length ruffled skirt, and black flats.

The other girl, Kim-Ly, was about Grace's height, if not a bit taller. Kim-Ly had slate black waist-length hair that was messy and fell into her eyes, which were actually a deep hazel that at most times looked like gold, slightly darker then normal skin, was about Grace's height, and had dark red lips. Kim-Ly was wearing a dark grey t-shirt that had ripped sleeves, dark blue pants, and black sneakers. Both girls had a few packed duffle bags beside them, and were a bit surprised when Grace flew down on Silvermist.

"Are you...Riding a dragon?" Bunny asked, her dainty soprano voice making it seem like a whisper, Grace blinked at her. "Yes...Yes I am! (like how Phineas says it on Phineas and Ferb)" Grace said with a laugh, Kim-Ly chuckled at this while Bunny blinked. "So, what did you mean when you said that, in your own words..._You are the chosen 2, who shall help me and the ninjas_." Kim-Ly asked in her best impersonation of Grace's voice, which wasn't really all to far off. "I mean, that you 2 are the new ninja that will train with the boys. Me and Sensei Wu will teach you everything you need to know to fight, and such." Grace said to the girls, who glanced at each other before smiling lightly at Grace.

"Okay, first thing, are you joking?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who rolled her eyes and looked at the girls. "I'm being more serious then when our old teacher Mrs. Hoffenstoff (who-ven-stof (stuff but with a "O" sound instead of a "U")) when she gave us our choir assignments." Grace said, both girls blinked at this before laughing a bit at the example. "O-Okay, when did you get a sense of humor?" Bunny asked Grace, who now smiled at the 2. "My...Friend...And fellow ninja Jay is a real comedian, can make a joke at any time, and I guess he's rubbed off on me." Grace explained, Kim-Ly quirked an eyebrow with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure that he's _just_ a friend?" Kim-Ly asked, and you couldn't believe the joy on her face when she saw Grace's embarrassed blush and Silvermist's grinning at her master. "Sh-Shut up!" Grace yelled, yet that didn't really stop the embarrassed blush on her cheeks from rising in hue. "Jay and Grace sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" Kim-Ly was cut off when a water ball hit her in the face, she stared bewildered at Grace. "Did you just.." Kim-Ly didn't finish when another water ball hit her in the face. "Hit you in the face with a water ball...Twice..? Yes, yes I did!" Grace chimed happily, earning a laugh from Bunny and a grumble from Kim-Ly.

"So, are you guys coming or not?" Grace asked the 2 girls, who exchanged glances before looking back up at Grace. "So, your telling me that we get to train with possibly cute boys, get to fight as many bad guys we want without getting arrested, get those awesome ninja suits, and get to learn some cool fighting moves?" Kim-Ly asked Grace, who thought about it for a bit before smirking slightly. "Sounds about right." Grace replied, earning a grin from Kim-Ly. "Then sign me up!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, before the 2 looked at Bunny.

"...Can I work on my designs and my art when I'm not fighting or training?" Bunny asked Grace, who shrugged her shoulders after thinking for a bit. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Grace replied, Bunny slightly smiled at then. "Then I guess I'll come along too." Bunny said, earning a grin from Grace. "Great! Now, lets get those bags on Silvermist and we can get going, it's a bit of a long flight to the Monastery." Grace said, before helping her 2 old friends with their luggages.

Once everything was secure Kim-Ly and Bunny hopped onto Silvermist's extra seat, with Grace sitting driver. "Keep hands and feet inside the dragon's boundaries at all time, and please try to keep your moths closed unless you want to eat bugs." Grace said, Bunny and kim-Ly blinked at this before the 2 screamed as Silvermist suddenly flew at fast speeds. Grace could only laugh a bit at her friend's screams, before smirking as she flipped on a pair of goggles she had, and went back to flying the 3 girls to their (Kim-Ly and Bunny) new home.

* * *

Mayhemb; Kim-Ly is translated to Golden Lion in Vietnamese


	10. 2 New Ninjas

Mayhemb; Okay, tomorrow or the next day a update of A New Beginning will be up. Sorry for the wait, the other 3 authors were gone for the weekend and I was the only one available to write...And I was really excited about this story, so...Yeah...ENJOY!

* * *

Jay sighed once more as he poked the pancakes on his plate. Today would mark the 3rd day since Grace had left to find the 2 brand new ninjas...It wasn't like Jay did not trust Grace to be safe, he was...He was actually scared, scared that the 2 ninja would be boys, who would take Grace away from him. "Hey Jay, you okay bud?" Cole asked Jay, who just glanced his direction before putting all his attention back to the soft flat pastries. "Yeah, I'm okay...I guess." Jay said as he stabbed at the syrup soaked pan cakes, before Zane suddenly came into the room.

"Jay, you have a phone call." Zane told the Lightning Ninja, who stood up and sulked off to where the black wall phone was, before picking up the phone (which was conveniently placed on a table beside the phone) and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" Jay asked, before he suddenly heard his mom's giggle on the other line. "Hi mom." Jay said into the phone, before he heard his parent's lightly talking to each other before going back to him. "Ohh hi sweetie! How are you? Did you give your little girlfriend that pair of goggles I sent you that you ask for?" Edna asked her son, who blushed at this greatly as he thought back.

**A Few Days Ago**

Jay grinned as he opened a small parcel that was addressed to him, the return address was the Junk Yard that his parent's called home... Literally, it _was_ a junk yard! Carefully Jay took out a pair of goggles (think motorcycle kind), dark blue leather that was attached with dark silver string, and the lenses were brand new! Oh, Jay had to thank his parents a bunch for this later! Hopping up Jay rushed to the training center, where Grace was aiming at targets with the Golden Yumi, and she was the only one there.

Carefully Jay walked behind Grace, and smiled when he saw that she was enjoying herself. "Evenin' Grace." Jay said, trying to be cool, but he realized that after he said it he sounded like a rustic cowboy. Yet that didn't stop Grace from turning towards him and giving him a happy smile, which his heart went pitter-patter over. "Hi to you to Jay, is there something you need?" Grace asked as she rechecked her bow string, making sure it was taunt enough, before looking back at the Lighting Ninja.

"Weeeell, I...I was kind of hoping that I could give you something." Jay confessed, and he smiled when Grace blinked at this in confusion. "Oh? And what would that something be?" Grace asked, before noticing that Jay was holding something behind his back. "Uh...*takes out the goggles* Here." Jay stated, thrusting the pair of goggles at the Water Ninja, who set the Golden Yumi down so she could further inspect the goggles. "I...You really like to ride Silvermist, I always see you on her...So, I thought that maybe you could use some goggles to help your eyes. Cause you know that you should really take care of them! Especially when their a pretty color like your eyes are...I-I'm not trying to say that your eyes are the only pretty thing about you it's just-" Jay's rant was cut off by a simple hug from the Water Ninja, who had already secured the goggles around her neck, and smiled brightly at him. A smile he couldn't help but return.

**Present**

"Y-Yeah, I did give her the goggles...Thanks for those by the way." Jay told his parents, who gushed over about his "girlfriend". "Oh sweetie, what was her name again? Oh! And I forgot to ask last time, is she pretty?" Edna asked, Jay couldn't help but chuckle at how excited his mom sounded. "Her name's Grace...*thinks about everything he and Grace has been through*...And no mom, she isn't pretty...She's beautiful." Jay told his mom, before he held the phone away as him mom suddenly gave out a loud squeal and random outbursts about meeting her "future-daughter-in-law". Suddenly Nya waved at Jay from the other end of the hallway, before she pointed out the window, once Jay looked out her grinned.

Because right now, flying towards the Ninja's home, was their Water Dragon Silvermist. "I gotta go now, I'll call you back later! Bye!" Jay said before his parents shouted their own good byes happily, then Jay hung up the phone before running out into the Dragon's Den to meet up with Grace, the other ninja and Nya were right behind him.

* * *

**Dragon's Den**

Grace helped Bunny and Kim-Ly down from their high seats on Silvermist, both girls looked at the 4 other dragon's inside the strange stable-like room. "These are the other dragon's for the boys. The red one is Flame, he's Kai's dragon. The white was is Shard, Zane's dragon. The brown/black one is Rocky, Cole's best friend...Who he used to be scared of *gets snickers and giggles from the 2 girls*. Then the big ol' blue softy right here *Wisp nuzzles her neck playfully* he, he! This is Wisp, Jay's dragon." Grace introduced the 4 other dragon's, before the girls and the dragon's turned to see the ninja and Nya running down the stairs.

"Grace!" Jay exclaimed as he hugged the Water Ninja, before the 2 realized what had just happened, and awkwardly separated and uncomfortably chuckled at each other. "I'm guessing that's Jay." Kim-Ly told Bunny, who nodded her head with a giggle. Suddenly Sensei Wu came down the steps as well, and Grace smiled at her (secret) Uncle. "Hello Sensei Wu, it's good to see you again." Grace said before hugging her Sensei, who smiled and hugged his (Secret) niece back. "Yes, it's good to see you to Grace." Sensei Wu stated, before noticing the 2 new girls.

"I presume that these 2 are the new ninja then..?" Sensei Wu slightly asked Grace, who nodded her head before standing beside her 2 friends. "This on *ruffles Bunny's mass of hair* *Bunny giggles at the action* is Bunny, a real _wall flower_, yet she gently _blooms_ into society. Then the other one *ruffles Kim-Ly's hair* *Kim-Ly chuckles a bit at the action* is Kim-Ly, she is as tough as _steel_ and can't be easily _bended_ to a person's will." Grace said, adding emphasizes to some words, which confused everyone (including Bunny and Kim-Ly) except for Sensei Wu, who chuckled at this.

"So I have been told...Now then, *looks at Kim-Ly and Bunny* are you 2 ready to become ninjas?" Sensei Wu asked the 2 girls, who glanced at each other and at Grace (who smiled at them) before the 2 nodded their heads at Sensei Wu. "Then...NINJA-G-" Sensei Wu was cut off when Grace stepped forward, a determinted look on her face. "Wait! I wanna do it! Pleeeease Sensei?" Grace asked before giving her Uncle a cute puppy-dog look, one that Kai had to restrain Nya for, so she (Nya) didn't glomp onto Grace and start cooing over her.

"...*breaks under pressure* *sighs* Fine! Just stop with the face!" Sensei Wu exclaimed, before his eye twitched at Grace's suddenly happy expression. "Sweet! Then *looks at her 2 friends*...*twists her torso* NINJAAAAAA-GOOOOO!" Grace exclaimed before doing Spinjitsu and enveloping Kim-Ly and Bunny into her tornado and once she left their places the 2 were in ninja uniforms. Kim-Ly's was a sleet grey while Bunny's was a light brown with dark green accents. "Kim-Ly is the ninja of Metal, and Bun-Bun is the ninja of nature! Welcome aboard!" Grace exclaimed, before looking tired and turned her attention to Zane.

"I haven't eaten all that much since these 2 took most of my food, can I have some ramen now?" Grace asked Zane, who smiled before nodding his head. Seconds later Grace found herself enjoying a big helping of ramen (think Lord Garmadon's helmet sized bowl filled to the brim...Yeah, she was hungry), and a few sushi pieces to go along with that.

* * *

Kim-Ly and Bunny sighed happily as they laid down on their separate beds, the 2 decided to share a room to avoid any... Inconveniences with the other ninja, Sensei, or Nya. "So, what do you think of this place so far Kim?" Bunny asked Kim-Ly, who quickly looked over the room.

It was basically like Grace's room, except it was split in 2 and part of it was colored in greys and silvers while the other half was green and brown. Both girl got a closet, vanity, a bed, a bed side table, then a small desk. "It's pretty good, no holes in the roofs and the people seem...Sane." Kim-Ly responded, and she couldn't help but smile when Bunny laughed a bit at her answer...Heh, maybe being a ninja could help Bunny out of her wall flower state.

"And you? What do you think of this place Mrs. Laughs-a-lot?" Kim-Ly asked Bunny, who quieted down her laughs a bit with a smile. "I think it's really nice!...Maybe we don't have to be so high up in the sky, but other then that I really like it here." Bunny said, before blushing at how Kim-Ly was smiling so mischievously at her. "I saw the way you were watching that Zane guy." Kim-Ly said, before her face was suddenly met with the fluffy high-flying, speeding pillow that Bunny was cuddling against only moments ago...Heh, maybe they should have went with different rooms.

* * *

**At Night**

Grace sighed as she looked up at the moon with sad eyes, tears threatening to fall as her legs laid still over the cliff's edge (the monastery is basically on a cliff, so she is at the front of the monastery for all of you who couldn't figure that out or who didn't realize this). Sensei Wu had told her that the boys had faced Lloyd, her little baby brother, earlier this morning...And that he had somehow gotten help from a Serpentine tribe, the Hypnobrai...

Why did he have to be bad? Why couldn't she have taken him with her all those years ago..?...Why did things have to turn out like this..?...

...

...

Grace sighed before her eyes were brimmed with determination. She would save Lloyd from those snakes ...She knew that they were planing something...And she would save him, even if it was the last thing that she did! Quickly Grace got up, and went back inside the Monastery...In hopes of finding more information on the Serpentine.

* * *

**Moments Later**

**-?-?-**

****A ghost of a woman, who looked like an older version of Grace but with bleach blonde hair, sighed as she gently petted Grace's hair. Grace was in her room. This woman was Grace's mother, Karishma...Who looked around the room with a small smile on her face. Books were scattered on the desk, bed, and floor with papers that held notes on them resting underneath Grace's hand, which still held the pencil. Karishma giggled a bit, before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I know you'll save Lloyd Grace, I have faith in you." Karishma said, before disappearing into the stillness of the night.


	11. Family

**Morning **(3 days later)

Sensei Wu breathed in heavily, deep in concentration of trying to figure out- "My turn! Uh, It's my turn!" "HEY!" "LOOK OUT!" yells and screams were heard from his students, sighing Sensei Wu sat up and placed the magical flute back into a cabinet before checking the game room. And he was more then surprised to see no one in there. "Where are they..?" Sensei Wu mumbled before hearing more yells from the Training Hall. He quickly paced before opening the door to see his students. Cole was attacking the dummies, Jay and Kim-Ly (using her ninja weapon of gauntlets) were dodging and shielding from arrows, Kai and Bunny (with her weapons, a meteor hammer, was strapped to her waist via string) were practicing Spinjitsu, then Zane and Grace were meditating with each other.

"-and breathe out." Grace whispered to Zane who was directly opposite to her. Zane suddenly looked up before flipping past Jay and Kim-Ly, stealing Cole's scythe and attacking the dummies himself, before using Spinjitsu and freezing a good portion of the ground. "This roof isn't big enough for the 7 of us." Kai stated as he slipped over to Cole, Kim-Ly, Bunny, and Jay, while Grace still meditated. "_Correction_, this roof isn't big enough for **him**." Cole stated as the 3 boys and Kim-Ly glared at Zane, who had stopped spinning. Bunny herself was a bit confused at how to react to this. "It's like he's in his own world *looks at Zane* I bet he can't even hear us!" Jay exclaimed as Zane continued his odd behavior, right as Sensei Wu walked to them and Grace stopped meditating.

"Sensei...Zane's... Weird." Kai told the older man, who looked at the 5 of the ninja around him (all besides Grace and Zane). "What is weird? Someone who is different..? Or...Someone who is different from you..?" Sensei Wu asked as Zane bowed before a training dummy, who then hit him on the head. "No Sensei, he's...Weird, weird." Cole said before the 3 boys explained their odd experiences with their brother. "Plus me and Bun-Bun here have had our odd encounters with him to. For instance." Kim-Ly began, earning a glare from Bunny. "Don't call me Bun-Bun!" Bunny harshly yelled, yet Kim-Ly only laughed at this before telling the boys' hers and Bunny's story.

* * *

**2 Days Ago**

Kim-Ly was practicing Spinjitsu, her and Bunny having learned it in 1 day, before blinking when she saw Zane. Now, it wasn't strange to see Zane walking around, but..."Uh...Zane..? Is that...A tutu?" Kim-Ly asked Zane as he walked on his tip-toes in a frilly pink tutu, Zane placed his hands on his hips before turning to Kim-Ly. "Like, give me some space woman! _GOD_!" Zane said in a snappy teenage girl's voice, before smiling as he tip toed away from the really confused Metal Ninja.

* * *

**Yesterday**

Bunny frowned as she scratched her head, apparently looking for something in her's and Kim-Ly's room. "Where is my paint?" Bunny asked herself as she continued to look around the neat room...Before she turned when a knock came from her door. Quickly Bunny walked to the door and opened it, before blinking when she saw Zane in her doorway, with empty paint tubes in his hands. After a moment of silence Zane gave the tubes to Bunny. "Uhh...Thanks..?" Bunny said a bit uncomfortably, and she felt a bit awkward when Zane giggled to her before turning and walking down the hallway.

After a second or so Bunny looked out the door and she continued to blink when she saw a multitude of colored paints on Zane's back.

* * *

**Present**

"We like the guy, he's really smart...He's just..Uh, a little off sometimes." Kai told, yet Sensei Wu shook his head. "Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different...I should know." Sensei Wu stated sadly, the other ninjas couldn't help but frown at that. "Hey...Where's Grace?" Kim-Ly asked as she looked around, all found that Grace had disappeared.

* * *

**Outside Monastery**

Grace hummed happily as she walked up the steps, before seeing the male man. "Excuse me sir, if you want I can take the mail for you." Grace stated to the mail man, who smiled at her kindly. "Thanks, you can't believe how long the trip is from the bottom to the top." the Mailman said as he slugged his mail carrier off his shoulders. "Let's see...A letter from Jay's parents...Kai has a fan letter...A package for Bunny and Kim-Ly, then letters for the 2 of them...Oh, something from Cole's father." the Mailman explained as he gave Grace the objects, Grace blinked before looking up at the mail man. "I-I think there is suppose to be a package from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond also." Grace told, the mail man scratched his head as he looked back into her carrier. "Hmmm...No, nothing from..Ah! Ah here it is." the Mailman exclaimed as he gave Grace the package, Grace smiled at him. "Thank you!" Grace chimed as she ran up the rest of the stairs. "No thank you!" the Mailman yelled happily before slinging back on his carrier and walking down the mountain.

* * *

**Monastery**

Grace walked through the front doors. "Maaaaail!" Grace chimed as she held the letters up, the package under her arm. "Aw yeah!" Jay yelled as he, Kai, and Cole rushed over to Grace. "A letter from Jay's parents, a fan letter for Kai, a letter from Cole's dad, and here is your package from Creatures, Beast, and Beyond Cole. Then packages and letters to our newest members, Kim-Ly and Bunny." Grace stated as she handed out everyone's parcel before walking into the Monastery's kitchen. "Hah! Rocky's gonna love this!" Cole exclaimed before running to the Dragon's Den, Jay looked up from opening his letter to see a somewhat sad Zane. "Hey Zane, how come you never hear anything from your parents?" Jay asked Zane, who blinked at him.

"I...Don't remember by parents...I've been a orphan all of my life." Zane replied softly, Kai and Jay looked at each other before looking back at Zane. Bunny herself frowned a bit at this, never had she known what it was like being alone due to her family, and she would never wish for someone like Zane to feel that way. Kim-Ly frowned a bit at this also, but kept a bit quiet at this, if she needed to add in a few words then she would. "You mean you've never had a home?" Kai asked, Zane shook his head no. "The monastery is your home now." Sensei Wu told the Ice Ninja, Zane frowned a bit before walking away and going to the kitchen.

* * *

**With the Hypnobrai and Lloyd**

Skales watched from his mind at the scene of Rocky eating while Rattla (it's his actual name, it is stated on the Wikipedia page) watched. "I can't believe you hypnotized one of the ninja. Does general know?" Rattle asked, Skales shook his head. "Course not! He's been put underneath the control of Lloyd! And I plan to use it for my besssst intressst." Skales stated to Rattle, who stared at him. Rattla soon walked away at the General Slithraa walked out.

"Everyone works while you two sssslack! Asss my sssecond in command, I expect more from you Ssssskales!" General Slithraa hissed, Skales frowned slightly. "Yessss General." Skales droned on as he bowed before the General, who started to slither away. "General, you know I am most loyal to you. But I must question thissss childish agenda! The ninjassss have stolen our ssstaff, yet you inssstruct your army this..Play houssse for Lloyd?" Skales questioned the General, who stopped and faced him.

"You know better then to quessstion my judgment Sssskales, I'll pretend you didn't asssssk." General Slithraa explained, before Lloyd yelled. "Hey! If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! **I WANT MORE BOOBY TRAPS**!" Lloyd yelled from the elevator, General Slithraa bowed quickly. "Assss you wisssh, Young Garmadon." General Slithraa commanded as he instructed Skales to go, which he did after being motioned to. "Asss you wish, General." Skales stated as he went inside the tree house.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Zane walked in to see Grace getting out all the things Zane needed for making dinner. "I...Thought that I would help you cook dinner Zane." Grace explained as she smiled at Zane, who smiled back at her. "Thank you, that is greatly appreciated." Zane spoke in a thankful voice as he placed a pink apron on, Grace smiled at him before putting on her own bright yellow apron on. "What happened to your blue apron?" Zane asked as he washed his hands, Grace frowned at the question. "Turns out Kai didn't know it was my apron, so his tied it up and gave it to Flame as a chew toy." Grace stated as she took out different spices for dinner. "Oh, I am sorry to hear about that." Zane said to Grace before silence over took the two, though it was a peaceful silence.

...

"You know Zane...I wonder...Do you think our elements actually represent who we are?" Grace asked Zane, who blinked at her. "What do you mean?" Zane asked, Grace smiled lightly at him. "Well...Think about it. Kai has a big temper, which means fire is a good element to represent him. Kim-Ly isn't going down without a fight, yet can be brought into something so metal is good for her. Bunny is a shy wall flower, yet she blooms in where ever she is needed and in what she excels in. Cole is rather strong and stands his ground, unmovable like the Earth. Then Jay is rather loud, yet very quick, so lightning represents him fairly well also." Grace explained to the boy ninja beside her, who blinked at her before frowning lightly.

"Does that mean that I am cold as ice?" Zane asked in a sad voice, yet he blinked when Grace shook her head no. "No, I think...That you are ice because you have qualities of both air and water. Which elementally will create ice. Air is quiet and is meant for support. While water is generally calm, yet when angered can be _very_ dangerous." Grace explained calmly to Zane, who smiled at her.

"Does...Does that really sound like me?" Zane asked, almost happy that he was not a "cold" person. "Yes, it does." Grace said confidently, giving him a smile of her own. "Zane...I...I honestly do think of you as a brother, so please...If you ever have a problem or need some one to talk to...Just find me." Grace told Zane, who smiled at her before enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you Grace, you are will always be a sister to me." Zane stated happily, Grace couldn't help but smile as she hugged her brother. "Come on, we need to finish dinner before they send Cole down here and he decides to cook." Grace joked as she grinned at Zane, who chuckled lightly. The 2 then continued cooking, a more friendly air around them as it seems.

* * *

**Dinning Room**

Jay nibbled on some of the food. "Mmm, oh I love it when Zane's night to cook!" Jay exclaimed, Nya agreed with him. "Plus I love it when Grace cooks with him." Nya added as she too nibbled the food, Cole looked rather smug. "Heeey, I didn't hear any complaints about my Duck Chowder last night." Cole said happily, yet Kai looked at him kind of funny. "Yeah, cause it glued out mouths shut. You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?" Kai asked, Cole turned to Jay. "Yeah, please don't make that again." Jay stated quickly, causing a laughing/giggle fit from Kim-Ly and Bunny, before Zane and Grace brought out the turkey. "Dinner is served." Zane stated happily, everyone blinked when they saw Zane and Grace wearing their aprons.

...

Everyone bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Zane asked, Grace nodded along with him. "G-Guys your wearing..! Pff, even I wouldn't wear that!" Nya laughed along with Bunny and Kim-Ly, both Grace and Zane blinked at her. "So...It's funny that we want to keep clean..?(Grace)""You laugh because we take steps to ensure that I am clean after cooking?(Zane)" both asked at the same time, yet Grace was a bit more of a snappy response then Zane's. "No! We laughed because you both came out in those ridiculous outfits!" Kai exclaimed while laughing, both Zane and Grace blinked at him. Zane because he didn't understand, and Grace because she didn't find it all that funny. "I guess we don't share the same sense of humor." Zane state plainly as Grace stood by the door.

"How 'bout, this." Cole stated before he picked up a plate of food and shoved it into Kai's face, everyone besides Zane and Grace (who didn't like to waste food) laughed with him. "Aw come on, how can you guys not find that fun-Auugh!" Cole yelled in the end when Sensei dumped a bowl of food on his head, Kai and Sensei chuckled at that. "Now, you are brothers and sister." Sensei Wu stated as he placed his hands on Zane and Cole's shoulder, and also nodded to Grace, before Sensei Wu sat back down.

Everyone besides Grace and Zane (even Bunny threw a few bits of food into the fight, yet she stopped once Kim-Ly poured tea onto her) then started and took part in a massive food fight.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"-I honestly wonder why I don't have a sense of humor." Zane told Grace as the 2 took out the trash and took off their now food covered aprons. "Everyone has different opinions on things Zane, you can't let that bring you down." Grace comforted Zane as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Zane smiled at her before the 2 heard a Falcon cried. Both turned to see a Falcon on a branch of a tree near them "You see the Falcon to, right?" Grace asked Zane, who nodded his head while blinking and leaned his head to the side. Good, Grace wasn't going crazy...Yet...Both Zane and Grace blinked when the Falcon copied Zane's movements.

"Heh." Grace giggled slightly as Zane then proceeded to flap his arms and switch from leg to leg, only for the Falcon to copy him again. Zane and Grace smiled at each other before looking at the Falcon, who began to fly away. "Let's follow him." Grace excitingly whispered after she and Zane looked back at the Monastery before back at the Falcon. Zane nodded his head before the 2 began to run after the fast moving falcon.

* * *

**Forest**

Zane and Grace were quick to follow the Falcon through the forest, the Falcon stopped to see if Zane and Grace were behind him every once and a while before going back to flying. Grace soon found herself leading with Zane not to far behind her, yet he stopped when he heard her gasp. "Zane...I think you might wanna see this." Grace stated to Zane, who went next to her. Zane gasped when he saw Lloyd's secret hideout...

...

Zane looked over to Grace, who frowned at how her brother was acting. "...We need to go tell the others." Grace stated after shedding one tear, and altough he was a bit confused at this action, Zane nodded in agreement before the 2 thanked the Falcon and then ran back to the monastery.


	12. Snakes, Trouble, Family Matters

****Mayhemb; the only way that i've been able to upload these so fast is because I can look back at the Ninja of Water, copy the document, paste onto Word, then adjust where I need to...ENJOY!

* * *

**Next Day**

The boys and Grace (Bunny and Kim-Ly were told to stay behind by Sensei) ran, decked out in their ninja uniforms with their hoods up, through the forest. "How do you think Zane and Grace know where their going?" Kai asked the other 2 boys, who shrugged their shoulders. "Tell us again how you 2 stumbled upon Lloyd's secret hide quarters." Kai commanded as the group stopped, Grace adjusted her bow on her back. "We..Followed a bird." Zane stated, the boys all blinked at them. "And...Why did you fallow a bird?" Jay asked, both Zane and Grace looked at each other. "Because it dance." Zane and Grace both answered, all the boys stared at them. "Oh...Okay, was it a coo-coo bird?" Jay asked, both Kai and Cole laughed at that joke.

"No, that would be impossible, coo-coo birds don't live in these forests...It was a falcon.(Grace)" "Of course not, everyone knows that coo-coo birds are not indigenous to these forests. (Zane)" both Zane and Grace explained at the same time, all the boys exchanged glances as the 2 ninjas lead the way. The boys shrugged before running after Zane and Grace. "Since when did those 2 become so buddy buddy?" Kai asked Cole and Jay, who once shrugged their shoulders as they ran. Right before they all ended up in front of Lloyd's tree house fort. They heard Lloyd giving orders from far away, the orders of course were meant for the workers; the Hypnobrai

"Holy canole! Frosty and Grace were right!" Cole stated in surprise as the 5 took in the fort again, Zane glanced at Grace who had a slightly sad look in her eyes...Why did his sister have such a sad expression on her face? They had faced worse situations .."We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foot hold of Ninjago. We've got to destroy that thing before it becomes operational." Kai exclaimed as he looked at everyone, who nodded their heads...Besides Jay. "Wo-hoho, are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool tree house! There's a ropes course, oh a tree swing!" Jay stated as he watched the tree fort, Cole slapped him over the head.

"Hey! Remember whose team your on!" Cole scolded Jay, who rubbed the spot where Cole had hit him. "So, what's the plan?" Grace asked as she adjusted her quiver, all turned to Kai. "Okay, it looks like entire place is being supported by those 3 trees. Once those ties are severed, the whole thing's gonna fall like a house of cards." Kai stated quickly as he pointed stuff out, Zane looked confused. "But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless." Zane thoughtfully asked, Grace placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain later." Grace told Zane, who nodded to her. The other boys sighed at the easily confused Zane.

"Travel in shadows boys." Cole stated, but he blinked when Grace glared at him. "A-And Grace." Cole quickly added, and he was glad to see Grace stop glaring at him. Quickly the ninjas set out. Kai used a tied down vine to ride up to the top, Cole stuck to the bottom of the elevator, then Zane, Grace, and Jay climbed a tree. Once when Jay almsot fell, Grace quickly went underneath him and caught him. "U-Uh..Th-Thanks." Jay said with a blush, Grace giggled silently. "I'll always catch you." Grace promised before

Finally all 5 ninjas were at the top of the tree house. Zane and Jay quickly used their Spinjitsu on the ties, while Kai turned to Cole and Grace (who ran to Cole's side via a rope, an arrow, and a zip line) who were at the last one. "Wait till we are all off! Then cut the tie!" Kai yelled as he went back to the fort to help fight some of the snakes with Zane and Jay, leaving Cole and Grace alone. "Sssssooo...You and Jay huh?" Cole asked Grace, who blushed under her hood. "SHUT UP!" Grace harshly whispered, yet she stopped when he heard Lloyd and Skales yelling, before she and Cole shared a look. "We'll talk later. You go fight snakes, I'll stay up here and cut the tie." Grace said quickly, Cole nodded before sliding down the tie.

Skales glared at Cole. "You will obey my every command." Skales stated loudly, yet Cole was unfazed. "WH-What happened to my hypnosis?" Skale yelled as he stomped on the floor beneath him.

_**Flashback to Last Night around Midnight**_

* * *

Cole yawned as he walked into the kitchen to get a late night snack. Yet unknown to him and Skales, Skales had a small habit of talking in his sleep sometimes. "You will obey my every command." Skales stated in a dazed tone as he rolled in his bed, Cole's eyes suddenly became red. "I will obey your every command." Cole stated in a hypnotized tone, yet unknown to him Sensei Wu was at the doorway of the kitchen. "Desstroy the ninja." Skales stated again as he flopped around, Cole nodded his head. "I will destory the ninja." Cole stated as he got his scythe from his room and raised it over Kai's head. Yet he stopped when he heard a flute playing.

"Ugggh." Cole groaned as he fell down onto his bed, his scythe dropping to the floor as he did. Sensei Wu watched from the doorway as Cole looked up suddenly, and passed the experience off as a dream before going back to sleep. "Sssstop." Skales hissed again before going silent for the night.

* * *

**Present**

Skales jumped back suddenly when Grace suddenly fell infront of him, arrow pointed at the space between his eyes. "Where is the boy?" Grace growled, yet Skales grinned at how all of Grace's attention was on him. "I sssshall tell you...*starts to hypnotize Grace* After you help me." Skales stated before evilly laughing when he saw that Grace was put under already.

* * *

The 4 boys panted as they joined together on the roof. "Where's Grace?" Jay asked quickly the the structure started to shake. "Uhh, this whole place is coming down!" Kai yelled as the roof continued to shake. "Hi-ya!" Grace yelled as she landed on the roof, a few arrows strung into her short bow. "No one goes anywhere! Until, you deal with me!" Grace stated as she shot the arrows, only for the boys to barely miss them. "Whoa!" Cole yelled as he ducked under Grace as she tried to punch him up close before she jumped back a few steps. "What's gotten into her?" Kai asked as he dodged another arrow, he and the boys all scattered. "She's under their control!" Zane yelled as he side-stepped Grace's roundhouse kick. "Yeah well, she better snap out of it quick! Because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!" Jay yelled as the building shook, causing him to miss another arrow.

The boys all heard the snakes yelling to Lloyd, and heard a booby trap being activated. "Now to get the ssstaff!" Skales yelled as he and the other snakes ran out of the tree house fort. "Th-They're going to the Monastery!" Cole yelled as he dodged another arrow, all the boys sighed when Grace put up her bow. Yet all gulped when they saw her kick the ground, causing a piece of wood to fly up and land in her hand before she stalked over to the boys. "Okay come on, heh, friends don't hit friends." Jay stated, right before Grace kicked him in the face. "OW!" Jay yelled as he rubbed his check before meekly chuckling. "Heh, okay...Aww...I-I'm going to ignore that." Jay stated as he and the boys soon found themselves at the edge.

Grace quickly proceeded to punch, kick, and swing at the boys, who dodged her quickly and closely. Grace growled before she hit a board by Kai's feet, causing it to fall off. "Ugh, what are we suppose to do? If I used my sword this roof will go up in flames faster then a tinderbox." Kai stated as he dodged Grace's attacks, right before getting hit in the face. "Isn't the anti-venom in the staff?" Zane asked the others, who continued to dodge Grace's attacks. "Yeah, but the staff is back at the monastery!" Jay yelled quickly as the roof shook again.

Grace soon landed a kick to Kai, which caused him to ram into a piece of the roof. The piece of the roof soon fell and caused Kai to fall slightly, but luckily for him Zane caught his feet. "Jay use your lightning! Try to shock her out of her trance!" Zane commanded as he tugged Kai back up onto the roof with Cole's help, Jay looked sadly at Grace. "Ohh sorry Grace, this is gonna hurt you ALOT more then it's gonna hurt me." Jay stated as he charged his nunchucks before shooting the builded up wattage of power at grace, who flew back and hit a piece of the roof. The boys looked with hope at Grace as she groaned, yet they themselves groaned when she sat up and her eyes were still red.

"Hi-ya!" Grace yelled as she picked Jay up and did Spinjitsu. Her silver and light blue wave of water quickly blurred along with Jay's outfit before Jay was suddenly thrown over the edge of the roof. "Jay!" all 3 boys yelled as they watched Jay fall, yet all sighed when he caught a hanging vine. Jay quickly swung back up to the roof, looking rather smug. All of the ninja shifted when the building went into the opposite direction. "That is a serious safety hazard!" Jay yelled to the others, then got ready to fight Grace again. Grace groaned in frustration before running up the last tie, and got her bow and arrows out to get ready to cut the tie.

"NO GRACE DON'T!(Kai)" "GRACE! NO GRACE! NO!(Zane)" "STOP GRACE!(Jay)" "DON'T DO IT GRACE!(Cole)" all the boys yelled at Grace as she strung her arrows, positioning them in different areas to hit. Yet she stopped suddenly when a flute began to play. "Uggggh." Grace groaned as she started to wobble a bit, she then shook her head and much to the guy's relief her eyes were their normal baby blue. The ninjas all looked as Sensei Wu and Nya on Flame while Kim-Ly and Bunny were on Silvermist, all flew over to them. "Wh-Where am I? Wh-What happened? What are we doing?" Grace asked as she looked around, right before she looked at Nya. "We're getting out of here cause this whole place is coming down!" Nya yelled, and as soon as the words left her mouth the building was starting to fall.

One by one Cole, Kai, and Zane all boarded Flame while Grace and Jay boarded onto Silvermist.. "We need to hurry! The Monastery is unprotected!" Grace yelled, at the words the 2 dragon's flew grew faster. Grace blacked out for a bit and rested on Jay's chest as the boys asked about the Mystic Flute.

* * *

**Monastery**

Everyone watched in horror as the Monastery was in flames. "Rocky!" Cole yelled as the dragon touched down, he soon ran to the Dragon's den and opened it. Quickly each dragon flew out. "Our home." Kai mumbled as Grace ran to where her old room use to be. "Silver! Put out this fire!""Shard! Put this out!" Zane and Grace yelled to their dragons, the fire was soon put out with the ice and water. Grace pushed aside the debris and saw the metal boxes were intact. "Thank goodness." Grace whispered to herself as she rubbed the boxes, she let out a few happy tears.

"The training equipment...Gone!" Zane stated in shock, the boys all looked around at the area. "Our video games! Gone!" Jay cried as he hung onto Zane's shoulders, Grace trudged the metal boxes out of her room boundaries. "They stole their staff back." Sensei Wu stated gravely as he looked around. "What do we do now?" Cole asked before Rocky nuzzled his cheek with his nose. Kai picked up a remaining piece of burnt training equipment before crushing it into his hands. "If you hadn't followed that silly bird none of this would have happened!" Kai yelled to Zane, Sensei Wu and Grace glared at him. Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Nya all uncomfortably drew back in silence as they felt as though a war was gonna start. "Kaaaai." Sensei Wu and Grace (though quieter) stated in a warning tone, Jay cut in front of Sensei Wu.

"No! Sensei! He's right! Because of you my high score has been deleted!" Jay yelled to Zane, who looked slightly sad. "This is a teaching moment, we must learn from this." Zane stated, Grace slightly became less agitated as he spoke. "A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? EVERYTHING IS GONE!" Cole yelled, both Sensei Wu and Grace both got more agitated. "ENOUGH!" Sensei Wu yelled, no one noticed the dark clouds that loomed over Grace's head as her shoulders started to hunch up.

"We are all at fault! Zane is your brother...Apologize at once." Sensei Wu stated, all the 3 boys sadly turned around. "I'm sorry Zane. I-" Cole stopped when the suddenly realized that Zane was gone. "Z-Zane?" Kai asked as the 3 boys looked around, Grace began to cry a few tears. Sensei Wu turned around, only to see Shard and Zane were flying away. "I hope you 3 are happy." Grace stated as more tears flowed down her cheeks, all 3 boys looked at her. "G-Grace...I-" Cole was stopped when Grace's head wiped up, she glared at him through his tears.

"You all acted like children!" Grace yelled before she glared at Kai. "I followed the Falcon to! So don't you dare blame just Zane for that Kai!" Grace yelled at Kai, who frowned and looked at the ground. "B-But my high-" Jay was cut off when Grace suddenly picked up a large piece of boulder, and ducked behind Cole to protect himself. Yet much to their surprise Grace turned around and proceeded to hit the lock off one of the metal boxes, before throwing the boulder away and digging into the box only to take out a CD.

"Here! This has all your precious high scores on it! I downloaded them in case a fire happened!" Grace yelled to Jay as she shoved the CD into his chest, right before she glared at Cole. "A leader should first worry about their team, and not their possessions that can be regained! We should all be_ happy_ that none of us got hurt!" Grace yelled right before the cloud over her head rained down upon her. "A-And because of you guys Z-Zane is...Iss..." Grace couldn't bring herself to words as she hung her head low, everyone frowned at her. "Grace..." Sensei Wu stated as he came up to his niece, and was surprised when she turned to pick up the metal boxes. "We need to find shelter." Grace calmly stated as the cloud continued to rain down upon her, the others nervously looked at each other before nodding their head and after Grace packed all of her boxes onto Silvermist the group took off.

* * *

**Later**

In the small search for Zane the group took shelter under a make shift tent made from the remaining materials of the monastery. Everyone nervously glanced at Grace who was curled up into a ball under a resting Silvermist's wing, the cloud over her head now emitting thunder ever once and a while. "What are we eating again?" Kai asks looking at the skewered meat, which left a weird taste in his mouth. "Mud newt. Not bad, for something that lives underground." Cole answers, Bunny suddenly put her down and ran away a bit, before turning a corner and you could hear her throw up. "What! Agggah!" Jay says throwing his mud newt down. Before said lighting ninja then spits out his bone and throws it into a can. "Yea! New high score." Jay weakly stated, Rocky shook its head at Jays insanity.

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have." Sensei Wu stated in his regular mystic tone of voice, Kim-Ly just grumled under her breath a bit. "What do we have? Our home is gone." Cole asks, sinking into depression much like Grace. Everyone but Kai nodded thier head in agreement. "You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss, is Zane." Kai says, Grace turned her head to them before her head suddenly inched up more, as if looking at something past the others. "Yea, I miss Zane." Jay says slumping a bit, before Nya looked up much like Grace was.

"Zane?" Nya says in a half question half shocked tone, Jay looked at her.. "Yea, Zane. You know, white ninja. The smart strange one." Jay stated, yet he stopped when Grace glared at him. "No, Zane." Nya points out a all-to-familiar figure heading toward us. "Zane!" the group of ninja all cry in relief, before glancing at Grace. All were relieved to see the cloud gone from over her head and she was happily smiling.

"We are so sorry for everything we said. We're a team, and that means we're all responsible." Jay says apologizing, yet he got confused when Zane shook his head. "You don't need to apologize to me." Zane replied calmly, all the boys looked at him in disbelief. "But what about all of those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left?" Kai asks with a guilty look, they all stared back at Zane. "Of course not, I saw the falcon again and I followed him." Zane calmly stated, everyone chuckled lightly.

"That's our Zane." Cole says as he, the boys, Kim-Ly, Bunny and Nya indulge him in a group hug. "We're happy to have you back." Nya says as the group parted, Zane looked slightly confused. "Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane asked in pure confusion, causing the small group to laugh. "Yes Zane. We would love for you to make dinner." Sensei says as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Grace?" Zane asked as Grace stood up, he was slightly worried. "Zane...Zane!" Grace happily cried as she tackle hugged Zane, he caught her non the less though. "I *sniff* I missed you." Grace stated into Zane's chest, he chuckled lightly. "I missed you to, dear sister." Zane stated as he patted Grace's back.

"And about me making dinner...I already made it. Come I want to show you what I found. I think you will all be pleased." Zane said as he leads the group to a new destination, the dragon's followed above the group high in the sky.

* * *

"I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he is trying to help show us the path we need to take." Zane says before they turn the corner to see a huge ship sitting in the middle of this wasteland. "Our new home." Zane stated, the group gasp in awe, then Jay sniffed the air. "Do I smell pie?" Jay asked happily as he jumped up and down like a kid in a candy shop. "Yes I made Cobbler berry, oh and I made marital berry, and apple." Zane happily stated, the boy ninjas and Nya cheer before they ran to the ship.

"I am proud of you Zane...One day, I promise, we will find your family." Sensei says as the others race to the ship, Grace hugged her brother again. "But, I've already found them." Zane stated happily as he hugged Grace tightly in his arms. " I feel there is more too you than meets the eye. There's something special about you, Zane." Sensei Wu stated, both Grace and Zane stared at the older man with curious eyes.

"Sensei, will I become the green ninja?" Zane ask him, enthusiasm and curiosity etched into his voice. "It's too early to tell, but if it's in your path you'll know." Sensei stated before he placed a hand on both Grace and Zane's shoulders. " Now..Come now, it would be shame to let them eat all that pie." Sensei Wu stated, both Grace and Zane smiled at him before Zane started to walk away, yet he paused when he didn't feel the other 2 pairs of footsteps that were supposed to be behind him, and turned to see Grace and Sensei Wu ushering him to leave them in piece for a bit.

Once Zane was out of sight Sensei Wu looked at Grace, who was staring at the ground. "I am glad that you can control yourself Grace, if you weren't able to, then that tantrum you had at the boys may have been the last thing we would have heard from you." Sensei Wu stated, hinting that he knew that if Grace didn't have all that much control, that she too would have left the group...Yet, she may have not come back..."I am glad about that too, Uncle." Grace whispered to her family member, who chuckled a bit. "Stop making me sound so old, and let's go have some pie okay?" Sensei Wu asked as he held out his arm for Grace to take, which she took greatfully with a smile.


	13. Ships

Mayhemb; This is the moment I have been waiting for!

* * *

Bunny and Kim-Ly sighed as they rolled out of their not so comfortable make-shift beds (really 2 blankets piled onto each other), before blinking when they saw the desert around them...Oh yeah! Right, the girl ninjas had said that they would sleep outside and have fun star gazing, talking, teasing Grace about her relationship with Jay...Yep! Good times! Good times...Grace...The 2 girls blinked before sitting up and looking around. Before noticing that the Water Ninja was already up and writing some stuff down on a piece of paper, a book opened in her lap.

Quietly the 2 girls tip toed over to where they could easily look over Grace's shoulder, and blinked at what they saw. It looked like a schematic of the ship, but with odd notes and scribbles on it, along with other things. "...Then the periscope can...the bridge...docks..." Grace mumbled the words under her breath, and didn't even notice the 2 girls that were behind her. "...Okay I give up, what the heck are you doing?" Kim-Ly asked, making Grace jump a bit, yet she smiled when she saw the 2 girls were awake.

"Oh...Good morning you guys, hope I didn't wake you up." Grace apologized to the 2 girls, who glanced at each other before looking back at the slightly tired looking Grace. "Grace...Did you sleep last night?" Bunny asked in a worried tone as she went eye-to-eye with Grace, who had small bags under her eyes. "I could only get a hour or 2, I was a bit busy." Grace explained as she patted the schematic of the ship, which the girl's now paid a bit more attention to. "A bit busy with what?" Kim-Ly asked, before she stepped back as Grace stood up with the schematic in her hands, a smile on her face. "You'll see." Grace giggled, before walking towards the ship that the group was calling "home". "Let's go, I wanna see this." Kim-Ly told Bunny, who nodded her head as the 2 other ninjas ran to catch up with Grace.

* * *

Grace nodded as she and the girl's passed Sensei Wu, who was coming out of the boys' room. "Make sure they are on schedule Grace." Sensei Wu told the Water Ninja, who grinned happily. "I will!" Grace chimed before walking into the boys' room, all the boys turned when the 3 girls walked into the room. "Heard you guys have to clean up the ship." Kim-Ly said, the girls had heard the discussion between the old man and the boys from the other end of the hallway. "Yeah, you girls wanna help out for a worthy cause?" Cole asked the girls, Kim-Ly and Bunny grinned suddenly before pushing Grace a bit towards Jay.

"Weeell, Grace has a few plans apparently for just this occasion." Bunny chimed happily, Jay smiled at Grace. "Would you mind if I..?" Jay asked as he pointed to the schematics, Grace jumped a bit before smiling and holding the plans out for Jay to take, which he did. After a few seconds Jay smiled as he looked everything over, before turning to Grace. "There are a few things we can tweek, but other then that this is perfect!" Jay exclaimed, before he and Grace blushed a bit at each other. "Okay you 2 love birds, where do we start?" Kai asked the 2 ninja, who blushed yet complied. Jay opened the plans and Grace went to his side, before pointing out a few things and whispering stuff to Jay, who nodded his head.

"Okay, here's where we start." Jay said, taking control of the situation, before telling everyone what they needed to do.

* * *

Cole walked into a trash and junk filled room before doing Spinjitsu and clearing the room. Seconds later Cole appeared outside the Bounty and placed the junk on the ground, a "Garage Sale" sign beside the pile.

Moments later Kai and Zane walked into the same room, before Zane froze the room with his shuriken. Next Kai used the Sword of Fire to melt part of the ice, before the 2 ninjas joined in doing Spinjitsu and giving the room a sort of "steam" rinse in a way.

Moments later Bunny came in the room with a large can of varnish (either drying oil or spar varnish) and 2 paint brushes. Bunny dipped the paint brushes into the can before doing her own Spinjitsu, her tornado was dark brown and spring green with leaves fluttering around her. Once Bunny was done the room was completely covered in a good coating of varnish.

**X-X-X**

Outside Kim-Ly and Grace were also working. Kim-Ly was making sure that the chains, anchor, and other metallic things on the ship's outside were in good condition, while Grace washed and cleaned the wood and glass on the outside.

* * *

Grace stands a bit towards the door as Jay, Kai and Cole are working on machines inside the room, the schematics inside her hands as she rewrites some stuff. Once the generator is on though Grace looks up and smiles at a proud Jay, as Cole and Kai shake hands in congratulations (yeah, like they'd hug right now). In a joking manor Jay holds his arm out for Grace to hook onto, which she did with a blush, before the 2 ninja walk down the halls and go over a few things that need to be done to the inside still.

* * *

Once again outside the boys are working on the sails while the girls (on Bunny's request (DEMAND)) worked on repainting the Bounty. Once the sail was completely up and dust flew everywhere, Jay did Spinjitsu on the deck to clear the dust...Yet along the way he knocked over a can of paint, which ended up falling on Grace's head. "That'll be a story to tell their kids." Kai joked to Cole as they watched Jay apologize to Grace from on top of the deck (Grace is still on the dessert ground), Cole laughed at the joke before the 2 went back to work.

* * *

**LATER**

Grace sighed as she rubbed her eyes, books were spread out on top of the table in the Bridge. Grace had still been working well after the boys, Kim-Ly, and Bunny (all of them were in the Game room right now) stopped working. She was still researching the types of Serpentine, and didn't really feel like resting. "You should stop you know, to much studying will hurt your head." a voice joked, and Grace looked up to see Kim-Ly in the door way, before she went to sit beside Grace.

"_There's_ your comedy." Grace said before sighing and standing up, popping her back a bit, before turning and getting a cappacino from the machine that she had requested to make. "You and Jay did a real good job with this place." Kim-Ly complemented, getting a small smile from Grace. "Thanks. We worked hard on it." Grace stated before almost breathing in the coffee, and set the refilled cup on the table beside the books. "So...What's with the new fashion trend?" Kim-Ly asked as she pointed around Grace's neck, Grace didn't bother to look down, she knew that she was talking about the pair of goggles that she almost always wore around her neck...The ones that Jay had given her...

"Nothing, now be quiet before I tell the boys what happened to you when you and your brother were locked in the same bathroom for half a day." Grace threatened Kim-Ly, who decided to drop the subject...Before she looked over at one of the books Grace had been reading.

"The Fangpyre?" Kim-Ly asked as she looked over one of the books, almost misreading the page due to the old writing. "Yeah, they're a tribe of Serpentine who were known to turn anything into a snake with their venom." Grace said, before writing a bit on a piece of paper. "Okay, enough writin', let's get you out and about into civilization, m'kay?" Kim-Ly asked Grace in a odd accent, who groaned a bit, yet placed her pencil down and stood up. "Let's get you on a date with Kai, m'kay?" Grace asked in a imitation of Kim-Ly's accent that she had just used, and Grace laughed as a raving mad yet blushing Kim-Ly chased her down the hallways.

* * *

Bunny (who had been drawing the boys) turned when she heard footsteps as the boys continued to play their video game, and saw Grace and Kim-Ly in the hallway, with Sensei Wu and Nya behind them. "Look who we found!" Kim-Ly exclaimed, pointing to Sensei Wu and Nya, the group couldn't help but laugh at this a bit. "You guys did all of this?" Nya asked as she looked around the room, Cole looked up from the video game. "Ninja don't just fight Nya, we clean!" Cole exclaimed happily, Sensei Wu smiled at this.

"Ohhh...You have exceeded my expectations, *Grace and Nya go the the window when they heard car noises* but can you keep them up?" Sensei Wu asked his students, car noises were heard from outside. "I looks like we're about to have some visitors." Grace said, before more car horns were made. "And loud ones at that." Nya added in, Jay looked back at the 2 girls with a slightly scared expression.

"Aww it's my parents! Please, if they start yappin' don't get them going, okay? They don't know when to quit! And if you start talking then they'll start talking and suddenly half the day has gone before you know it and it's not even-" "OKAY! WE GET IT!" Kim-Ly, Kai, and Cole all yelled, Jay silenced his rant. "The cherry doesn't fall to far from it's blossom." Kai whispered under his breath, and those who did hear him (Cole, Kim-Ly, and Nya) laughed a bit.

* * *

Grace and Jay lead (Mayhemb; *coughs* pushed in front *coughs*) the group outside, as Ed and Edna were talking.

"Moooom..! Daaad..! What are you doing here..?" Jay asked the older couple in the old car, Grace couldn't help but fiddle with her goggles a bit. "Oh look it's my baby boy! It's been so long since we've heard from you!" Edna happily chimed, Grace suddenly noticed at how the group was purposely behind her and Jay. "Ma! I called you 2 days ago!" Jay exclaimed, he was now taking slight notice at Grace's and the group's positions. "Wee-ee-ell it's not soon enough son! Say when are you coming out to the **Junk**-**Yard**? You say your coming and-and you don't." Ed said as he and Edna got out of their car and walked towards Jay, who seemed even more flustered by this.

"_Daaaad_! Do we have to talk about the Junkyard in front of my friends?" Jay whispered to his mom and dad, who smiled at their son. "He hates it when we tell people he was born in a Junkyard." Edna said, Grace seemed a bit saddened by this...Only for that saddness to become pain when she felt Kim-Ly kick her in the back, causing Grace to move forward and stand beside Jay. Grace shot a look at Kim-Ly, who paled a bit at this, before Grace blushed as soon as Edna saw her. "Oooh! And look at you *gasp* You are _ssooo_ cute! You're just my son's type." Edna exclaimed as she walked up to a blushing Grace, who smiled bashfully at the older woman. "MOM!" Jay yelled, a blush threatening to spread on his face as well.

"Uh...Um...TH-Thank you mam, that's very kind of you to say. I-I'm Grace, it's a pleasure to meet you." Grace whispered to Edna, who happily gasped. "Oh so you're the famous Grace we hear so much about! Oh Jay just goes on and on about you!" Edna exclaimed, only furthering the blush on Jay's cheeks. "Mooom!" Jay exclaimed, Ed chuckled a bit at this. "It's okay son, I mean, gosh! With the way you talk about 'er, you sound like she's your wife!" Ed added in, Grace looked like she was about to faint right now.

"I'm sure Jay would love to give you the tour, he and Grace worked really hard on this place." Bunny said after noticing how Grace and Jay looked like they were going to faint, and she had decided to help out. "We'd LOVE a tour!" Edna and Ed both declared, Grace sighed happily since the attention was off her and Jay sighed in annoyance at this. "Oh come now Grace, I'd love to talk to you more. Oh! And I see Jay gave you those goggles we sent over, you know he asked us to find a pair of goggles and spruce them up for you and..." Edna happily ranted on, Grace and Jay both realized that this was going to be a LONG day.


	14. Bonding

Grace sighed in relaxation as she continued to chop vegetables, she had been asked (*cough* saved *cough*) to make dinner a bit early by Sensei Wu. "Would you like help dear sister?" Grace jumped at the voice, yet smiled when she saw Zane behind her. "No thank you brother, but thank you for the offer...I'd...I'd like to be alone for a little while, if that is okay." Grace told Zane, who frowned at this before walking over to Grace and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If there is something troubling you Grace, then please, let us know...All of us want to help you." Zane told Grace, who nodded her head before going back to cutting the vegetables. Zane slowly dropped his hand from Grace's shoulder before walking away, looking back once he was at the door frame, before leaving Grace to be by herself.

The silence was nice to Grace, giving her some comfort to the jealousy she was feeling...Yes, it was true, she was jealous...Why was she jealous you ask? Why, it was quiet simple really. She had always been jealous of close families, though she tried to deny it and just walk away from said family, but it was different this time...Grace couldn't walk away this time. "Grace! So there you are! Why I've been looking all over for you!" Grace jumped and turned around frightened, before sighing in relief when she only saw it was Edna.

"Miss Walker, please, don't scare me like that." Grace said in a harsh whisper, which Edna just shrugged off as she walked over to Grace's side. "I'm sorry sweetie, and please, just call me Edna!" Edna chimed happily, Grace sighed a bit in annoyance before going back to cutting the vegetables. "Jay tells me you like carnivals." Edna stated, making Grace glance at her to suggest that Edna continued on with the statement. "You know when Jay was 5 me and Ed took him to a carnival, but we had to leave later on because he got scared of the clowns! And later that night he ended up wetting his bed and tried to hide it from me and Ed by throwing away his bed sheets." Edna said with a giggle, before noticing Grace's saddened look.

"Poor Jay." Grace whispered, at this Edna blinked a bit. She had told the same story to the other ninja, and they all laughed happily about it (even that nice Bunny girl)... "Jay also told me that you like to ride your Dragon Silvermist." Edna commented, and at that moment the 2 looked out the window to see the group outside, introducing Ed to the dragons...Right before Silvermist placed Ed on her seat on her back, and took off flying. "YAAAHOOOOOOO!" Ed yelled happily as he rode the Water Dragon, Edna and Grace both laughed at this along with the ninja outside.

"Jay had begged us to find you a pair of goggles *Grace looks surprised at this*...He really cares about you." Edna said, before noticing the slightly happy look on Grace's face as she touched said goggles. "...I-I'm sure he cares about the others." Grace bashfully said, a blush forming on her cheeks as she tried to go back to the vegetables. "Aaaand do you care about him?" Edna asked Grace, who blushed a bit more at this but did something a bit unexpected. Grace dropped the knife she was using and turned to Edna, look her straight in the eyes. "I would give up my life for anyone on this ship...Yet other then that, I do care about Jay...I constantly tell him to go to sleep if he is up late at night, I make him something when he doesn't feel like eating, and I basically wake up in hopes I can hear his voice and see his smile...So yes, I care about him." Grace summed up her small rant, before acting as if the rant never happened and went back to cutting vegetables, before putting the chopped remains in a pot of broth.

"Why do you do that?" Edna asked Grace, who didn't look up from the pot. "Do what?" Grace questioned before she felt Edna's hand on her shoulder. "Act as if I have done something wrong...I-I didn't do anything wrong...Did I? I mean, if I offended you in any way I am sorry about that, really I am!" Edna added in quickly, Grace sighed a bit before putting the pot onto low temperature and turning to Edna. "Okay...You didn't do anything wrong or offended me in any way...I...This is my way to cope with jealousy, okay?" Grace told Edna, who blinked at this. "That's how you deal with Jealousy? Well, it's better then Jay's way I'll tell you that! In fact this one time he got jealous at his classmate in school, that he ended tried to prank the boy! But it all went wrong when Jay accidentally pulled the prank and-" Edna stopped when she realized that she was getting off topic, and instead she shook her head before smiling politely at Grace.

"But aside from that...Why are you jealous?" Edna finally asked Grace, who blinked before looking sadly down as she sat on the floor...Before pulling out a photo from her pocket, which Edna looked at once she sat down on the floor beside Grace. In the photo was a older woman who looked a lot like Grace, but with bleach blonde hair. This woman was hugging what looked like a 5 year old that held a good resemblance to Grace. "Who are they?" Edna whispered to Grace, who glanced at her before staring at the picture.

"The little girl is me...The older woman is my mother." Grace stated, Edna smiled brightly at this. "Why that's nice! Jay hasn't mentioned your mom or dad before, but I bet they're both proud of you." Edna exclaimed, Grace blinked at her before sadly looking at the picture. "That's what people tell me...You see, my mom isn't really here anymore." Grace said, Edna giggled at this. "Well of course she isn't here anymore! Or else I would have met her and I could tell you both all these stories about Jay! Like when he was a baby he always loved to eat tomatoes, and actually he ate them so much that he would have this red line around his lips and-" "No Miss Edna, I don't think you get it...My mom isn't _here_ anymore." Grace said, quickly cutting off Edna, who blinked at this...Before her eyes went wide.

"You mean she's...Gone...?" Edna asked, almost unsure if she should be asking. "She died when I was young, when my little brother was still a lil' baby...She died trying to protect me...I blame myself for her death." Grace stated, before putting the photo away into her pockets, before Edna once again placed a hand on her shoulder. "What every happened to your brother and your dad?" Edna asked, before Grace frowned at the ground. "My father gave me up for adoption not long after my mom's death...I don't know where my brother or father are right now..." Grace said, feeling tears well up in her eyes, before she was suddenly pulled into a soft hug by Edna before she hummed a small melody.

"I'm sorry, but when Jay was little and whenever he was sad I'd always give him a hug and either hum to him or tell him stories...It always calmed him down." Edna apologized to Grace, who didn't respond to this and instead just nuzzled closer to Edna and returning the hug. It had been a long time since she felt a warmth of a mother, her adoptive one being so fragile that Grace felt awkward while hugging her. "When Jay was little he'd always get himself into trouble at the Junk Yard, in fact he accidentally tripped into the metal pile and that's actually how he has that little nitch in his eyebrow...And this one time." Grace listened as Edna rambled on about Jay, which was a popular subject to both females.

Apparently Jay had kissed his pillow before, tried to strike super model posses in a broken mirror once of twice, danced on a dented car hood...Only for the car hood to have a spring underneath it, to where Jay was launched up into the air and landed in a pile of old mattresses, leaving him with the pleasure of having 5 baths to get the smell off of him.

After Edna finished a story about the time when Jay had accidentally ripped his pants in the Junk Yard and walked through a town with a tear in his pants, the 2 suddenly stopped when they heard the group coming down the hall. "Well, we better wrap up." Grace said as she slowly got off the ground, helping Edna up, before she went back to making dinner. "Actually sweet heart, I have something to offer you." Edna stated, Grace blinked in confusion at this.

* * *

Jay looked a bit panicked as his dad told the others about his first potty, he wasn't worried about that though, he was scared since his mom had left and hadn't came back to the group...And Grace wasn't with them either. Suddenly the group all looked forward to see Edna and Grace coming out of the kitchen, both happily smiling at the group. "Grace! You missed the most...Interesting...Stories about Jay!" Kim-Ly told Grace, who giggled a bit. "Ooooh, I'm pretty sure I heard a few more stories than you guys." Grace said, before she was suddenly asked to tell the stories by Cole and Kai. Grace smiled a bit at Edna, who giggled, before Grace turned to the others and did the zip-the-lip thing.

"Sorry, family secret." Grace stated, causing all the ninja to blink in surprise while Edna laughed as she hugged Grace. "Hey! Ma! Cut it out!" Grace said through her laughter, okay now the group was really confused. "Uh...Edna..? What is Grace talking about?" Ed asked in confusion, the 2 laughing females stopped their laughter and Edna looked at Grace as the 2 stopped hugging. "Uh...Grace, sweetie, can you go and get me my camera? I think I left it in mine and Ed's car." Edna asked Grace, who smiled brightly at this. "Sure thing Ma, be back in a few!" Grace chimed happily before running off somewhere, Edna turned to the confused group.

"Edna, what was that abou-" Ed was stopped once Edna hugged him, a sad look on her face. "Ed, if you heard everything that girl's been through, you would've done the same." Edna whispered to Ed, before Sensei Wu suddenly stepped towards the 2. "Miss Edna, may I please speak to you in private?" Sensei Wu asked Edna, who let go of Ed and followed Sensei Wu down the hall...

...

...

"Did I ever tell you kids about the time Jay blew up a toaster oven?" Ed suddenly asked the group, Jay groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Once outside Edna and Sensei Wu both watched as Grace searched the car for Edna's camera. "Thank you." Sensei Wu finally said to Edna, who blinked at him. "It has been a long time since I've seen that sparkle in Grace's eyes...That sparkle hasn't seen the light of day ever since Grace's mother died." Sensei Wu stated, Edna looked a bit mesmerized by the words of the old man's words. "You knew her mom?" Edna finally asked after a strained silence, Sensei Wu smiled a bit at Edna, a smile of remembrance. "Her mother and I were best friends, *frowns* and it was a sad day for everyone that knew her when they heard of her death." Sensei Wu told Edna, who continued to stare at him. "What did happen to her?" Edna asked, and before Sensei Wu could even open his mouth, Grace came back with a camera in her hands. "Here ya go Ma!" Grace happily chimed, giving the camera to Edna, who smiled at her happily before the 3 people (Sensei Wu, Grace, and Edna) all went back inside to rejoin the tour.


	15. Ending the Tour

Ed watched as Edna and Grace talked a bit as the group had snacks together, Jay was right beside his dad and was also watching the Water Ninja and Mrs. Walker talk. Grace and Jay (who greatly enjoyed this (baking the treat)) had made tiramisu for the group...Making sure that under no circumstantial that Cole didn't go ANYWHERE near the kitchen at the time. "Mmm! Oh this is amazing, you must tell me how you made this!" Edna exclaimed to Grace, who giggled happily. "Oh don't ask me, Jay was the one in charge, all I did was mix and help decorate the finished project." Grace said as she smiled at Jay, who blushed at this as he scratched the back of his head. "W-Well I..Uh...You...u-um..." Jay couldn't find the right words, causing him to blush deeper as Grace giggled.

Suddenly the 2 ninja blushed furiously when Cole and Kai started to make kissing sound in their direction. Grace blushed yet found it somewhere in her mind to control the water that the 2 boy ninjas were drinking, commanded said water to go under Cole and Kai's plate...

_**SPLAT **Squiiiish_

Cole and Kai stopped making sounds once their plates got smashed into their faces, their plates fell off to show their cake-covered surprised faces...Everyone couldn't help but burst out laughing, while the Ninja of Earth and Fire glared at Grace. "GRAAAAACE!" both boys yelled, yet Grace just continued to laugh at the 2 boys.

* * *

While Jay was introducing his mom (due to her being inside with Grace at the time (last chapter)) to the dragons, Ed walked up to Grace as she fed Silvermist some Bass. "Thank you for taking care of Jay." Ed thanked Grace, who turned around to face the older man with a smile. "It was no problem, really." Grace stated to Ed, who smiled greatly at this before placing his hand on Grace's shoulder. His expression became a serious/sad mix. "I...Edna told me about what happened to your parents *sees Grace's surprised expression*...I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'd like to let you know that even though I could _never_ take the place of your real dad, that you can call me your dad if you want." Ed told Grace, who smiled brightly at Ed before hugging him. "Thanks Pa." Grace whispered happily to Ed, who chuckled a bit. "Just think about it as getting to know your future in-laws a bit early." Ed stated, and he laughed full heartily at Grace's tomato-shade blush.

* * *

**Bridge**

"-Then this is the Bridge." Grace stated as she showed Ed and Edna a room filled with technology, Edna took a picture. "This extends into a periscope." Jay said as he skidded into the room and pointed out the metal pipe thing that was attached to the ceiling. "This tells us what's going on in Ninjago." Grace stated as Jay spun the periscope around, before he rushed over to a stationary device beside the map. "And thiiiis. If a Serpentine isn't giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night- (Jay)" "A nurrow apperatice (no clue how to spell that) to read their minds? (Edna)" "-an audio appliance to make them talk (Ed)?" both parents cut off their son, all the while Grace giggled as she stood beside Jay at the machine.

"Those_ would_ be cool, but no. It's just a cappacino machine." Grace said before putting a cup into the cappacino machine and filling the cup, and sighed in content as she took a sip. "Cappacino, you're one of my best friends." Grace giggled to herself, all the while Ed was saying about how he and Edna were so proud of Jay. "Actually dad, Grace was the one who came up with the idea for the periscope _and_ the cappacino machine." Jay confessed as he looked to Grace, who was sipping the cup of coffee happily yet blushed when Jay gave her credit. "No, no _Jay_ is the one who deserves the praise. He helped me greatly with the designs." Grace insisted, it was Jay's turn to blush now as he scratched the back of his neck. "Y-Yeaaaah." Jay stated, before he blushed more when Edna snapped a picture of the 2 ninja.

"Why don't you guys tell them about the button?" Cole asked as he pointed out a rectangular box with a big red button on it in front of the map, Jay looked a bit mad at this while Grace thinly smiled. "Sorry Cole, the button isn't fully functional yet." Grace apologized, suddenly Ed and Edna were excited again. "_Ohhhh_ what's the button?" Edna asked, the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya all smiled brightly. "They're working on a special defense system." Zane answered, then Kai looked a bit pumped. "Something** every** ninja head quarters needs." Kai stated, Ed and Edna walked towards the button.

"Oh really? What does it do? Can I help?" Ed asked as he looked at the button, Jay frowned at his dad's antics while Grace smiled at the older man. "That would be great actually, me and Jay could-" "No! It's okay dad, we don't need anymore help. Let's just leave it alone." Jay cut Grace off, both blinked at each other before Jay turned back to his parents and pretended to look at his wrist as if there was a watch there. "He-eey look at the time! Don't you need to get back before it gets dark?" Jay asked as he pushed his mom and dad in the direction of the door, Grace frowned at this.

"Remember, there are dangerous Serpentine out there." Jay told his parents, who looked back at him and frowned a bit. "I...Suppose we could get back." Ed stated, Grace suddenly blinked before taking Kim-Ly's hand and the 2 snuck out of the room undetected. "Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time." Cole said with a grin as he pat Jay's back, Edna smiled at this. "Ooooh if you think _that_ was good, wait 'til you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow." Edna cooed, Jay blushed ferociously at this.

"Snakes Ma! SNAKES!" Jay yelled, Edna frowned a bit at this. "Okay! We're going, we're going." Edna said, before she looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Grace and Kim-Ly?" Edna asked, at this the others also looked around the room to finally notice that the 2 ninja were gone. "Probably training right now." Kai answered, all the while Jay looked a bit happy that Grace wasn't there to see his mom further embarrass the Lightning Ninja.

* * *

**Outside**

"You promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father?" Edna asked as she and Ed strapped into their car, Jay looked relieved. "Yes! But only if you leave, it's getting dark, your headlights are working right?" Jay asked quickly, and to respond Ed blared their bright headlights at the group. "Heh, like 'em? I put in a lil' extra juice!" Ed stated, before they all paused when they heard a motorcycle rev.

Suddenly out from the other side of the ship was a helmet wearing figure on a metallic mix-matched metal motorcycle. "Alright, who's the punk?" Kai asked as he got out his sword, only for him and the group to be confused when they saw Kim-Ly behind the driver of the motorcycle. "*SCREEEEEECH* Hey guys!" Kim-Ly chimed as she got off the bike, and the figure took off his black and dark blue motorcross-like helmet to reveal; "GRACE?" the group yelled out loud in surprise, all but Kim-Ly and Grace were surprised.

"Hey, like my ride? Me and Kimmy made it with the left over metal we had on the ship." Grace stated as she pointed out the motorcycle, everyone watched yet Nya finally stepped up. "That is a...Nice...Motorcycle but-" "It sure is!" Ed yelled, cutting Nya off quickly. "The transmition seems good, the engine could use a pick me up if I may say, but other than that it's incredible!" Ed exclaimed, all the while Kim-Ly grinned.

"Thanks, me and Grace worked hard on it...Oh! Right, you were saying something Nya?" Kim-Ly asked Nya, who smiled at her before turning back to Grace. "But why are you riding a motorcycle?" Nya asked, at this Grace giggled a bit as she tugged at her shirt.

Grace had changed into a loose dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, knee padding, black finger-less gloves, her signature red bow, her Golden Bow on her back, and black working boots. "I'm escorting Ma and Pa *insert Jay's surprised and embarrased look* home, I don't want them to get into trouble on the way there." Grace stated to the group, Sensei Wu stepped up. "Are you sure about this Grace? If you want I could have one of the other ninja-" "I'm sure about it Sensei." Grace said, cutting off her (secret) uncle. "Very well then, I shall not stand in your way." Sensei Wu said with a bow, which Grace replied to with her own bow before checking the instruments

"*walks up the motorcycle* Be careful okay Grace? I...I couldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to you while you were protecting my parents." Jay whispered to Grace, who smiled before lightly kissing Jay's cheek, a sight caught by everyone, plus Edna's and Bunny's cameras. "_So_ going into the scrapbook." Bunny whispered to herself as she looked at her camera, before paying attention to Grace and Jay.

"I promise I'll be safe Jay. *turns to Ed and Edna* Ready to go?" Grace asked the older couple, who smiled at Grace and nodded. "Then let's hit the road." Grace stated as she put her helmet back on, winked at Jay through the open visor (the black screen that protects the driver's eyes), flipping the visor back on, and raced off after Ed and Edna, who were already driving away. "Bye son! We couldn't be more proud!" Ed yelled to the group, honking all the way.

"Well make sure Grace is unharmed! *giggles* I can see why you like her!" Edna yelled to Jay, who blushed much like Grace. "Mooooom!" Jay growled, yet he smiled when Grace waved bye to the group to. "Now that they' have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of. *snickers* Kissing..Pillows." Sensei Wu joked, Jay groaned at this and went inside while everyone else laughed.

* * *

Edna smiled as Grace kept perfect pace with the large car. "Thank you sweetheart, it's very kind of you to watch us as we go home." Edna thanked the Water Ninja, who nodded her head before turning on the motorcycle's head lights. "Oh! Right. Lights dear, it's getting dark." Edna reminded her husband, who smiled at her. "Oh, right *flips them on* heh, thanks sugar plum." Ed thanked Edna, all the while Grace couldn't help but smile as she listened (due to her keeping her eyes on the road like a GOOOD driver/motorcyclist) to the old couple. She could only hope that she would end up that happy.


	16. The Fangpyre Arrive

**SNAKEBIT**

Grace sighed as she, Ed, and Edna parked into the junkyard. "Home sweet home, and...Back to the grind." Ed stated as he walked out of the car, took off his goggles, and grabbed a toolbox as he headed towards a large ninja-like statue made out of metal objects. "Oh sweetie, you've been working on that thing day and night!" Edna exclaimed, causing her to receive a surprised expression from Grace. "Well, you never know when Jay may show up." Ed responded, as he continued to walk to the large statue. "Oh! You're right, you never know!" Edna giggled, before smiling as Grace took off her helmet.

"Thank you dear for driving us home Sweet Heart...Oh! You must have missed dinner didn't you, well let me get you something to eat alright?" Edna asked quickly, not even giving Grace some time to comprehend her words, before she was off and into the house. Grace sighed with exhaustion but smiled, Edna and Ed both made nice company like their son, who they regularly talked about...Must be nice to have your parents there for you.

Grace shook her head, riding her mind of the sad moments, before putting the kickstand to the motorcycle down and walking over to the statue that Ed was working on. "Wow." Grace gasped as she looked at the statue, Ed smiled proudly at her as he took of his welding mask. "Thanks, I hope Jay likes it...It's a statue in his honor don't cha know." Ed told Grace, who smiled back at him. "I'm sure he'll love it." Grace said, before she and Ed looked around startled when noise went on in the background.

"Uh...Edna? Was that you?" Ed asked to the trailer house, Grace gulped cause she new Edna was getting her something to eat. "*opens door* What Ed? Are you hearing things again?" Edna asked from their trailer home, Ed nervously looked to Grace before back to his wife. "Uh...Ya-You turned on the security alarm before we left didn't you hun?" Ed asked Edna, who blinked before stepping out of the security of the trailer home and went to a side box on the trailer.

Grace could tell something was wrong, it was like she could feel prying eyes at the back of her skull, before she put on her motorcycle helmet and got out her bow and an arrow (her quiver is ALWAYS on her back unless stated). "Is something wrong Grace?" Ed asked Grace, who looked at him. "Something doesn't feel right..." Grace stated, Edna looked over at the 2. "The security alarm must be broken!" Edna yelled, before the lights went off. "Whoevers there, my son and his girlfriend know Spinjitsu!" Ed yelled, Grace was to focused to even blush at this before she put Ed on her back and quickly ran towards Edna as soon as she heard the snakes hissing. (remember, water is one of the fastest elements)

"What is it? Wh-Why are all the lights out?" Edna asked Ed since Grace was looking around the area a bit. "Call Jay hun! Someone's broken in!" Ed shouted, before the 3 (Ed, Edna, and Grace) turned when they heard laughing. "How about we wait until he calls you?" Lloyd asked from on top of the trailer with Fangtom, he was holding a severed phone in his hand, even though it hurt Grace to have to see her brother so evil, she had to protect Ed and Edna...For Jay...Quickly Grace did Spinjitsu and changed into her ninja suit as Ed comforted the confused yet frightened Edna.

"If we plan...To attack...The Hypnobrai...We'll need to grow...Our army!" Fangtom told Lloyd, who looked at the General with a confused expression. "And...Uh...How do we do that?" Lloyd asked Fangtom, all the while Grace took a phone out of her pockets and secretly handed it to Edna. "Call Jay, speed dial number sign 3." Grace whispered to Edna and Ed, who nodded their heads before slowly trying to sneak away while Fangtom explained to Lloyd how they would grow an army. "HAVE AT IT BOYS!" Fangtom yelled to all the Fangpyre, who started to bite the machines.

Grace told Ed though her eyes (the helmet visor was down) to not speak as they got into their car. "Call the boys and get out of here, I can handle this and-" "**THEY'RE GETTING AWAY**!" Lloyd yelled out, cutting Grace off. Grace flipped around and took of her helmet and threw it at an oncoming snake before nodding to Edna and Ed, who started the car. Suddenly a multitude of cars and a wrecking ball blocked off the exit, causing Grace to curse under her breath (Ed and Edna couldn't here this though).

"You...Ninja!...We would like you...To know that we...Can turn _people_...Into ssssnakes to." Fangtom yelled from on top of the trailer, he noticed how Grace was putting arrows into her bow. "SO?" Grace yelled at the snake, who chuckled. "If you give up...Then we'll only bite...This poor, innocsssent couple...Once, but you...Must have 2 bitessss...In your neck." Fangtom replied as he got off of the trailer, Grace's arms locked up as she stared shocked at the ground. Yet she momentarily felt relieved when she heard Edna quickly typing numbers on her phone.

"We don't need thisssss to dissstract ussss." a snake said before snatching the mobile phone away and breaking it onto the ground, causing Ed, Edna, and Grace's hearts to plumet. "Ssssooo...What will it be...Ninja?" Fangtom asked Grace, who heard the soft pleas as to not give up from Ed and Edna...But she didn't have a choice. Grace dropped down to her knees then, and laid her bow in front of her. "Wissse choice." Fangtom chuckled as he came up to Grace, who clenched her eyes shut before he heard everyone around her gasp.

Grace opened her eyes and smirked, as a large water dome surrounded her, the car, and it's passengers. "You sssshall...Pay for thissss!" Fangtom yelled, before whistling. Grace whispered around when she heard Edna and Ed cried out in pain, and stared in horror as 2 Fangpyre behind Ed and Edna bit their necks. "NO!" Grace yelled as she picked up her bow and made water arrows before shooting at the snakes. The snakes, due to the water arrows joining with the dome at high speeds, were pushed backwards and were then thrown out of the field.

"Good luck...Ninja let'sss ssssee...How long you lasssst." Fangtom chuckled, all the while Grace looked nervous as she looked around the water field...Her heart was pounding in her chest like crazy and the worst part was, is that she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the field up for long.

* * *

**Next Day**

Bunny frowned at her phone while the others were trying to get Jay to visit his parents.

"Sure got a lot of JUNK pilling up! If only there was a place we could get rid of it!" Kai told Zane as the 2 walked behind Jay, who looked up from the Button. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus." Jay stated, suddenly Kim-Ly came in with a piece of paper and a pencil in her hands, and she started to write. "Dear mom and pop, I'm planing on visiting soon that way I can see you guys! I know that you both would love it if I came back home and helped around the house." Kim-Ly said as she continued to write, Jay just growled at this, as he wished that Grace was beside him that way she could distract him..."Hi mom and Dad! Of course I'd LOVE to visit! What kind of a son would I be if I didn't want-" Cole was cut off from talking on the phone when Jay started to speak up. "He, he, he. I know you're trying to do. O-Ok-Okaaay look, I know I'd promise to visit my parents, but there's a LOT of stuff on my plate." Jay said, Bunny suddenly got up from her seat on the ground beside the table.

"Um...Guys..?" Bunny asked, interrupting Jay's speech about him having a lot on his plate. "What's up Bun-Bun?" Kim-Ly asked Bunny, who glanced down at her phone before back up at the ninja. "Grace's phone is disconnected...A-And she didn't come back home last night." Bunny said, Jay shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure everything's fine, Grace could have just stayed the night at my parents, it's a long ride, and turned off her phone...Heck, she sometimes takes out the battery so that no one can call her..." Jay stated to Bunny, who frowned before smirking.

"Yeah I suppose I shouldn't worry...After all, your parents are with her right now and are probably telling her all sort of stories about you and-" that was all Bunny had to say before Jay raced out of the room. "One point Bunny, zero for Jay." Kim-Ly said as she applauded with the other boy ninjas, Bunny just giggled as she bowed before her audience.

* * *

"Come on Wisp! It'll be a real quick flight, just picking up Grace, say hi to the folks, then we'll come home!" Jay told Wisp, who didn't budge from his spot as his guardian pulled on his reins. "It is as I suspected, the dragons are molting, they're shedding their scales." Sensei Wu said as he came from behind Wisp with a thermometer (...*shivers* rectal thermometers...), Jay looked confused. "What does that mean?" Jay asked Sensei Wu, who looked at Wisp. "Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate East to the Spirit Coves for their transformation." Sensei Wu stated, before turning to Silvermist. "All but Silvermist, who must return to the cave she had once called home to undergo a unique transformation that is different from the others. "Why's that Sensei Wu?" Nya asked as she and the other ninja came outside, Jay was thinking for a bit.

"You see, Silvermist is a water dragon (no duh) to which to undergo the maturity she must first rest in the West mystic tide pools before she can even go through her transformation." Sensei Wu said as he petted Silvermist, who he could tell was worried about her mistress not coming home. "Will we see them again?" Jay asked Sensei Wu, who thought about it for a bit before looking up at the dragons. "It is hard to say, but we need to allow them to follow their path." Sensei Wu said, Cole frowned at this. "Rocky's going East? *goes to Rocky and his his snout* Say it isn't so Rocky (Mayhemb; I soooooo can't help but think about that old TV Lassie when I hear him say that)." Cole said sadly, the other boys were petting their dragons as well.

"So...I have to go to the Junk Yard alone then?" Jay asked, he didn't really like the sound of this. "Don't worry Jay, we'll come with you." Bunny said as she put a hand on Jay's shoulder, Jay smiled at her. "I can go. (Kim-Ly)" "Of course we'll go Buddy! (Kai)" "I could use a break! (Cole)" "All you had to do was ask. (Zane)" all the ninja said, Nya and Sensei Wu nodded their heads and Jay couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks guys." Jay said, yet he frowned at the ground...He couldn't help but feel that something bad was gonna happen. "Well, lets get going!" Bunny exclaimed before leading the group, only to stop and turn to Jay. "Uh...What direction do we have to go...?" Bunny asked Jay, who chuckled at this while the others (including Bunny) laughed.

* * *

Grace breathed heavily in her meditated stance, the snakes around her while the Walkers (Ed and Edna (it's the family's last name)) were taking a nap, as advised by Grace. Grace had decreased the temperature in the dome to decrease the blood flow and slow down the venom...Yet she could only pray that she could last long enough for the other to come here. "Please Jay...Hurry." Grace whispered before shivering and glancing at the Walkers, who were sleeping beside each other with their hands clasped tightly with the others.


	17. Junk Yard Rumble

Jay looked worried as he stared at the "Ed and Edna's Scrap 'N Junk" sign over the Junk Yard that he called home...Which was uncomfortably quiet for this time in the day. "Something wrong Jay?" Nya asked beside Jay, who looked at the group before back at the Junk Yard. "It's quiet..." Jay paused, the others could feel the sense of worry seeping from him. "My family's **_never_** quiet." Jay stated before flipping on his hood and running inside the Junk Yard, everyone following behind him.

Once inside they saw an odd wet circle that enveloped a good sized amount of space and the car that Ed and Edna were driving yesterday...And inside the circle also, was Grace's quiver. The quiver had a curvy dark blue "G" on the side of it, while the rest of it was a dark brown-to-black leather. "Grace." Jay whispered as he looked around, Kim-Ly picked up the quiver and slung it onto her back. Suddenly they heard noises from a dark green broken refrigerator. Jay huffed before running to the refrigerator and kicking it open, to see his parents tied up and their mouths duck taped shut. "What happened? Who did this? Where's Grace!" Jay asked as he took the duck tape off of his Mom's mouth, she smiled.

"Geez, I would yell in pain if duck tape was ripped off my mouth that fast." Kim-Ly whispered to Bunny, who nodded her head in agreement. "Sssssweetheart! You came!" Edna hissed, everyone noticing and gasped at her snake fangs. Jay was worried and quickly removed the duck tape from his dad's lips. "What? Is this family impervious to pain caused by Duck Tape?" Bunny asked Kim-Ly, who shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, you gotta get outta here! You sshouldn't of come it'sssh the ssshnakes!" Ed yelled, as he too had Snake Fangs which caused a wisp.

"The bite of the Fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn _ANYTHING_ into a serpent. It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete!" Sensei Wu yelled, and everyone was nervous when Ed started to grow a tail. "Where's Grace?" Jay asked his parents, who looked nervously at one another. "That water field sssshe put up made her weak, the poor thing...Sssssshe ended up ussssshing hersssshelf assssh a disshtraction to the sssshnakesss sho only a few of them would come after ussssh. (the water field she put up made her weak, the poor thing...She ended up using herself as a distraction to the snakes, so only a few of them would come after us)" Ed explained, both Jay and Sensei Wu's heartbeats rose. "The lasssht time we sssshaw her, sssshe wassh-" "RIGHT HERE!" a voice yelled, everyone turned to see Grace, riding a dark blue motorboat/car towards the group, a group of snakes not to far behind her.

"GRACE!" Jay yelled the loudest out of the group, Grace smiled before her head wobbled a bit. Suddenly her ride disappeared and her Golden Bow took it's place before she tumbled down to the ground. "Owwwwwww." Grace groaned into the ground, before she was helped up by Jay. "Grace! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that you're okay!" Jay exclaimed as he hugged Grace, who was holding her head. "...Ugh...I-I wouldn't really use the word okay to describe my condition...Aw, geez, I-I think I'm gonna faint.." Grace groaned as she got up, yet slowly she gave Jay a one-armed hug.

"Once we get you back to the Bounty, you will get a much deserved rest Grace." Sensei Wu stated, pointing out the snakes that were surrounding them. "These guys don't give up." Grace growled as she got her bow from the ground and her quiver from Kim-Ly, who smiled lightly at her. Suddenly a rumbling was heard from the ground, and everyone turned to see a horde of snakes and snake-vehicles surrounding them.

"Is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asked the group, Grace chuckled a bit. "Sorry sweetheart, ya ain't_ that_ pretty." Grace stated, Cole stared at her. "Hey!" Cole yelled in anger, while the other ninja laughed at this. "**DUCK**!" someone yelled as the wrecking ball, everyone went their way besides Grace and Jay, who pushed Ed and Edna out of the way. "Thanksssh shhhon! (Ed)" "Thanksssh Gracssshe. (Edna)" both parent said, Grace giggled in reply while Jay smiled under his hood.

"Lloyd!" Sensei Wu yelled, causing Grace to look up from Edna and Ed's faces to see her (secret) little brother's form on top of a mound of tires. "Hello Uncle! Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja, I could use some help taking out the _trash_. Muahahahaha!" Lloyd exclaimed as everyone huddled together, Grace was the closest to Sensei Wu right now. "If we want to turn your parents back, we need the anti-venom from the staff!" Nya exclaimed, Kim-Ly and Bunny were the only ones who noticed Sensei Wu whispering something into Grace's ear.

"2nd dose! To the dirt!" Cole exclaimed as the wrecking ball came back, once again everyone got out of the way in the nick of time. Yet as the sand started to settle to the ground, everyone saw the Fangpyre getting closer and closer. "Thissssh doesshn't look good." Grace hissed, everyone stared at her as she groaned and face palmed "You got bit too?" Bunny asked, yet Grace didn't reply, and only went off to attack the oncoming snakes. "Getting the venom...It's easssshier ssssshaid then done Nyassss, I've been trying sssshincssse the water field went down...And besssshidessss, we're a bit out numbered." Grace stated, she was really starting to get annoyed with her new wisp. Everyone started to split up then.

"When did you get bit?" Bunny asked as she hit a snake that was behind Grace, Grace grunted in thanks. "If you conssssshider bit being a plural wordssss, then a few minutessssh before you guyssssh came." Grace replied, Kim-Ly glanced in her direction after punching a snake. "How many times were you bit?" Kim-Ly asked, yet grunted when she was almost hit by a Fangpyre that was sent flying via Cole Express. "2 timessssh, on my armsssh...They tried to bit me lassssht night, but I tricked them." Grace replied, yet all 3 girls looked up to the sound of loud music, which came from a green boombox beside Lloyd and Fangtom.

"Young nephew! Must I teach you who's side you should be on?" Sensei Wu yelled over the music, yet Lloyd just amped up the volume. "Sorry Uncle! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Lloyd yelled over the music, a large grin on her face. "SENSEI! Behind you!" Grace yelled in panick at the Spinjitsu Sensei. Edna had saw what she was implying, and quickly picked up a frying pan and hit a Fangpyre, before it bit Sensei Wu. (Mayhemb; She went all Tangled (Disney's reversion of Repunzel on the snake!)

"Eh, way to go Edna!" Ed exclaimed, receiving a smile from his wife as Grace ran to her Uncle. "Sensei, are you alright?" Grace asked Sensei Wu, who gazed at his (neice). "I am fine." Sensei Wu stated, before being pulled into a hug by Grace. "Thank goodness." Grace told Sensei Wu, who hugged Grace back. "Awwww." Edna chimed happily, watching the lovely moment with a smile. "NINJA-GO!" the other 6 ninja (Bunny, Cole, Jay, Kai, Kim-Ly, and Zane) yelled before doing spinjitsu and driving a group of Fangpyre to a part of the Junkyard.

"Issshn't that where Jay'ssssh shhtatue issssh Pa?" Grace asked Ed, who blinked before gasping at the truth. Suddenly the ground started to shake as the large robotic statue made in Jay's honor (now green metal with red eyes) came stomping out. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Jay yelled, Ed looked nervous. "It wasssh ssshupost to be in your honor ssshon but...Do you like it?" Ed asked, he and Edna smiled a bit with a smirk coming from Grace. "Thanks! *almost gets hit with nunchucks* But no thanks!" Jay yelled as he and the others ran away, suddenly Grace had an idea.

"Jay! Getsssh overssh here!" Grace yelled, sadly she was getting used to her wisp, Sensei Wu looked at Grace. "What are you planing Grace?" Sensei Wu asked Grace, who stared at the oncoming wrecking ball, which Cole and Jay shouted over. "Sssshomething that may helpsssh ussssh." Grace hissed, before running off towards the group. "*stops in front of Grace* Okay Grace, what's the plan?" Jay asked Grace, who grabbed his wrist and ran towards the wrecking ball with the other ninja. "Remember whensssh I sssshaid we were conducting elementssh?" Grace asked Jay, who nodded his head.

"Then let'ssssh sssshow the othersssh, follow my lead." Grace instructed, before jumping _on top_ of the wrecking ball with Jay. Once they were almost at the heights point Grace suddenly made water arrows and shot them in the air quickly, causing it to drizzle to where it covered both the statue and the wrecking balls. Jay suddenly caught on, yet gently he threw Grace up in the air (on her request) before taking his nunchucks, jumping off the ball, and landing nunchuck's fist onto the top of the wrecking ball machine.

Due to the water, the lightning was spread through it and electrocuted both the statue and wrecking ball. Though it didn't stop them both completely the statue was a bit more paralyzed. Jay looked up and put his nunchuck's on his back before opening his arms, and catching a free-falling Grace. "Thanksssh for catching me Jay." Grace whispered to Jay, who smiled at her through his mask. "I'll always catch you when you fall." Jay told Grace, who mumbled through her blush about him being a spoiler.

Jay only chuckled at this before letting Grace go, as he told her to go and help the group, before kicking the Fangpyre out of the driver's seat. "Let's see if I can work this thing." Jay said to himself, before noticing Grace beside him, hanging onto the side. "Grace! I thought I told you to help the others!" Jay scolded Grace, who simply shrugged. "I can help you more though." Grace managed to say while controlling her wisp, yet she grew more worried as her skin started to turn a bit scaly. "Okayssh, left isssh for moving the machine itssssshelf, right isssh for the ball." Grace instructed Jay, who nodded his head and stared to control the machine.

The statue threw it's nunchucks at the ninja, yet Cole stopped it with his scythe. "I got it!" Cole exclaimed, before he felt all the weight of the nunchuck disappear suddenly, and saw Jay and Grace using the wrecking ball against the statue. "I told you I had him!" Cole exclaimed as both Jay and Grace ran towards the ninjas side, both ignored the Earth Ninja and instead everyone focused on Lloyd.

"RETREAT!" Lloyd yelled, before suddenly a helicopter appeared behind him and Fangtom, which the 2 boarded on as it began to gain altitude. "He's getting away with the staff!" Nya yelled, everyone but Grace groaned. "Right now would be a good time to have those dragons." Jay stated in a depressed mood, Ed placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It'sssh okay ssshon." Ed comforted Jay, Grace somehow snapped. "No! They're not getting away! **NOT ON MY WATCH**!" Grace yelled before taking her bow into her left hand and stood on on foot before spinning like a ballerina...Yet everyone stared when water and a dark blue aura enveloped her and her weapon.

"There is still a way, part of reaching your own full potential is understanding you're weapons potential. Once it's in tuned with a focused heart, it's secrets and powers can be unlocked...*looks proudly at Grace* Just as Grace is demonstrating." Sensei Wu said, before everyone gasped as Grace jumped up into the air with a water cyclone around her (they saw her outline through the water). Yet when she landed the water dispersed into large waves, and now stood Grace, on top of the same motorboat car thing as earlier.

"This is no time to be cryptic!" Jay yelled to Sensei Wu, before Zane blinked in understanding. "They're saying and proving that our weapons are vehicles themselves." Zane responded, Kai looked at his golden sword. "Don't tell me I have to ride this thing like a broom stick." Kai groaned, along with Kim-Ly and Bunny (who were using plain gauntlets and meteor hammer). "Jay *he turns to her* concssssentrating on unlocking your Golden Weaponssss, let your heart guildsss you! Imagine you're taking flightss. *revs her vehicle* I'm goingsss after the ssshnakes, catch upssss when you can!" Grace stated, before driving off after the fleeting army.

All 4 boys nodded to each other and soon, one by one, they were now in their own vehicles, and taking off after the snakes. "Can your flute turn into anything?" Nya asked Sensei Wu, who looked down at his flute before back up at Nya. "I wish." Sensei Wu said, before they, Bunny, Kim-Ly, Ed, and Edna got into the Walker's car and drove after the ninja.

* * *

Grace smiled as she saw Jay fly past her and past the plane that was carrying Lloyd and Fangtom. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Lloyd yelled, Grace couldn't help but giggle at this before cheering lightly when Jay got the staff. "I got it? *gasp* I GOT IT! HAHAHA! *Storm Fighter (his plane/jet thing) disappears* Uh, oh." Jay said, before screaming his head off as he plummeted down. "Jay! You have to concentrate!" Kai yelled at Jay, who was still screaming. "YOUSSSS TRY CONCSSSSSENTRATING WHILE FREE FALLINGSSSS! (Grace)" "AAAHHHHH I CAN'T!(Jay)" both the Ninja of Water and Lighting yelled, Kai stiffly growled at Grace's back (since she was ahead of them by a mile or so).

"I think we have to catch him! I got 'im! I got 'im (Cole)" "No! I got him! (Kai)" "He's mine! (Zane)" all 3 boy ninjas argued and clashed, which caused their vehicles to dematerialize. "_I_ss gotsss him!" Grace yelled, before purposely deactivating her weapon, only to tuck and roll before running quickly. "AAAH-Omph!" Jay exclaimed, falling on top of something that wasn't the ground. "Isss told them that I gotssss youss." Jay heard a hiss, before opening his eyes to see Grace's baby blue eyes staring down at him (the staff in his hands). Jay looked around and saw that Grace had caught him in her arms, and was still holding him bridal style.

"Th-Thanks Grace but uh...Y-You can put me down now." Jay tried, he was met by a chuckle from he Water Ninja. "Notsss a chancssse." Grace hissed, before noticing how her clothing and skin were turning a scaly green. "We havesss to hurry withsss the antivenomsss." Grace hissed, before Nya pulled up to both ninja, the others in the back. "HURRY!" Nya yelled, Grace nodded her head before quickly running into the car and sat down. "PUNCH IT NYA!" Kim-Ly and Bunny yelled, Nya nodded before starting up the car again.

"I knew I liked thissssh girl." Edna whispered to Ed as the 2 watched Jay vainly trying to convince a dead-set Grace to let him out of the bridal position. "Oh! By the way I figured out a couple name for you 2!" Bunny chimed as she looked at Jay and Grace, the first blushing while the 2nd quirked an eyebrow. "Jace! (thank you lunalovegood237)" Bunny chimed happily, Grace smiled at this while Jay continued to blush. "I don't really- (Jay)" "It'sssssh cute. (Grace)" Grace interrupted Jay, who smiled then. "Yeah! I-It's really cute, heh." Jay replied, and received a (cute) happy expression from day kept getting harder and harder.


	18. Explanations and the Past

**Later**

The group pulled up the the Bounty, Grace still carried Jay (who had grown used to it for some reason) as he gave the staff to Nya. "Grace, you can go help the others. Ed and Edna, come with me, once we reverse the venom we can fix you." Nya stated, Ed and Edna followed Nya while Grace nodded her head and quickly ran to the Bridge. Once inside though Grace freely let go of Jay as the others stormed inside.

"Man the stations! Everyone!" Jay exclaimed, and quickly everyone complied to this. "Jay..! We better hurry!" Kai yelled as he saw the snakes coming, Bunny eeped in agreement. "I've been waiting for this moment!" Jay exclaimed before pressing down on the button, everyone looked around to see nothing had happened while Grace ran to Nya, who had 3 cups of antidote. "They're gaining on us!" Kai exclaimed while the 3 poisoned people each took a cup. "Buttomsssh up!" Ed exclaimed before he, Edna, and Grace all downed the antidote, and shivered as they were enveloped in a golden aura before returning to their original form.

"Ugh! I don't get what's wrong! I spent forever on this! It's supposed to work!" Jay exclaimed as he hit the machine, Grace nodded to Ed. "We should help." Grace whispered to Ed, who smiled as the 2 walked over to the distressed Ninja. "Uh..Son..? Maybe we can help. " Ed stated as he and Grace came up behind Jay, surprising him before he grinned under his hood. "D-dad! Grace! Y-You're okay!" Jay exclaimed as he looked at the 2, before Grace went off to the part of the room where the tools were. "Heh, you're darn tootin'! Now, let's have a look." Ed exclaimed as he looked at the machine and took some of the tools that Grace was giving him (imagine the Nurse-Doctor scenes ex; "Sponge." "Sponge!")

"There! That should do it! Now try it." Ed exclaimed, and happily Jay slammed down on the red button. Suddenly the entire ship seemed to vibrate as it was hoisted up into the air suddenly. "Wh-Whoa!" Grace yelled as she was about to lose her balance, before Jay caught her. "Like I said, I'll always catch you." Jay told Grace, who smiled up at the boy with a blush...Before she gasped as the staff was flung out the door. "THE STAFF!" Grace yelled, yet it was already to late, and quickly it fell to the desert ground bellow.

* * *

**Later**

Sensei Wu and Grace smiled as they watched Jay hug his mom and dad. "I'm gonna go socialize." Grace told Sensei Wu, who nodded his head before walking back inside as Grace walked behind Jay and hugged him. Jay jumped at the sudden touch, yet smiled when he saw that it was only Grace. "Hi sweetie!" Edna chimed happily to Grace, who smiled brightly at the older woman. "Hi Ma, it's nice to see you all not looking like snakes and-" Grace stopped talking once a door was slammed open, all 4 (Ed, Edna, Jay, and Grace) turned around to see a mad Kai in the doorway, photos in his hands.

"Hey Kai, something wrong?" Grace asked as she untangled from Jay, Kai stomped over to her with fire in his eyes as he held up the photos for Grace to see. "These are the problem." Kai growled to Grace, who blinked in confusion before gasping lightly when she saw the photos. They were photos from when she was about 5, and in those pictures along side her was her father, Lord Garmadon.

"Why were you in my room?" Grace growled back, this didn't stop Kai's hateful glare. "Why do you have these pictures in your room?" Kai hissed back, his voice dripping with poison. "What's he talking about Grace?" Jay asked from behind Grace, who had forgotten that the Walker family was even behind her. "I-It doesn't concern you guys, just go inside!" Grace commanded as she looked over her shoulder, it pained her to see the family looked both shocked and hurt at her words...Yet she had to do it.

"Yeah, just go inside and get the others! Get Sensei!" Kai demanded as he pulled out the sword of fire, in response Grace pulled out the Golden Yumi. "Let's go!" Jay exclaimed to his parents as he pushed them to go inside, he threw one last glance at the arguing Fire and Water Ninja, before running to find Sensei Wu or someone that could stop the 2 fighting ninja. "Your going to pay, traitor!" Kai yelled as he rushed forward, Sword extended, to attack Grace. "Kai, you don't understand!" Grace exclaimed as she blocked the Sword of Fire with the Yumi of Water's side.

"No! I don't think _you_ understand! Traitor's aren't welcomed!" Kai yelled as he went in for another attack, this time Grace dodged it. "Kai! Please! Wait a second! Let me explain!" Grace yelled, inside her heart she knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if she hurt Kai. "The time for explaining is over! The time for you to leave, is now." Kai growled before doing Spinjitsu, his fire burning bright with hatred, as he closed in on the frightened Grace. Her entire body trembled with fear as she was suddenly back up onto the bowsprit (the space right behind the dragon head). It wasn't Kai himself that was scaring her, but the hue of his flames that sent a wave a fear over her. When she saw those flames she could only think of 1 thing; the Great Devourer's glowing eyes.

Grace started to hyperventilate suddenly, tears of fear and horror streamed down her cheeks as she remembered the last time she saw those eyes...The day her mother had died. "Say good bye, traitor." Kai growled, Grace clenched her eyes shut. "NINJAAAA-GOOOOOOOO!" Grace found herself being lifted into the air by familiar arms as tears of fear continued to fall from her eyes, she opened them to see a wall of gold around her. "You are safe now Grace." Sensei Wu whispered to the frightened girl, who was still having a hard time breathing regularly.

Once Sensei Wu stopped spinning Grace only caught a glimpse of her situation; the other ninja, the Walkers, and Nya were now outside with concerned looks on their faces, while Kai was still glaring at her...That was all Grace needed to see before she buried her face lightly into Sensei Wu's chest, her tears soaking the fabric. Slowly Sensei Wu started to walk away from the group and went inside, and the 1st thing he did was wrap a blanket around Grace's shaking form, before taking her into the dinning room.

**After A Few Moments**

Grace's off beat sigh was smoothing out a bit as she set down her tea cup, her hands shaking nervously as she would glance up at her Uncle. Sensei Wu wasn't drinking any tea, a bad sign. "Please tell me Grace, what happened?" Sensei Wu asked the young girl, who took a shaky breath in. "K-Kai found pi-pictures of m-me and Lo-ord Garmadon...Th-then he tri-ed to figh-t m-me and I...I s-s-saw the Great Devourer's ey-es in his fire." Grace managed to get out before she took a nervous sip of tea, Sensei Wu frowned a bit.

_**Creeeeeek**_

Grace jumped when the door opened, and she didn't calm down when she saw the entire group in the door frame and in the hallway. "Uh...Can we have some explanation for...What just happened." Cole requested from the 2 people already inside the room (Grace and Sensei Wu), slowly Sensei Wu beckoned for everyone to come inside the room. Once everyone was situated, they all turned to Sensei Wu.

Organization; (going left) head of the table was Sensei Wu, then Grace *turn corner*, Jay, Ed, Edna, Nya, *turn corner* Kai, Kim-Ly, *turn corner* Bunny, Zane, and Cole.

"Why did Grace have those pictures?" Cole asked to clear the silence, Sensei Wu took a breath yet paused when Grace put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, let me explain...It's the least I could do for the trouble I have caused." Grace whispered to Sensei Wu, who nodded his head to Grace. After a deep breath and exhaling it, Grace looked around the room into the eyes of everyone.

"To answer Cole and Kai's question, I shall tell a story that you think you may have known." Grace stated, and her stare told everyone not to interrupt her. "Long before the ancient Master of Spinjitsu died, his 2 sons would train along with 2 girls. One was an unknown element, a raw power source named Misako...The second one was controlled yet still wild, and a amazing fighter who was named Karishma...Years went by for the 4 students, and along the was the oldest son of the Spinjitsu Master fell in love with Karishma, and-" "Are we getting anywhere soon?" Grace glared daggers at Kai, who shrunk back a bit at the intensity of the glare.

"*through gritted teeth* As I was saaaying...*speaking normally* *coughs* And after a few years, and after the eldest brother was bitten by a demon snake, the eldest brother and Karishma grew madly in love and got married...Now you see the eldest brother, due to the demon snake bite, was then cursed to be evil. Yet through Karishma's power and abilities, she was able to subdue the snake's venom for as long as she lived..." Grace paused so she could take a sip of tea, Bunny raised a hand. "Uh...Who is the boy who got bit?" Bunny asked in her timid voice, Grace and Sensei Wu glanced at each other for a second before staring back at the group.

"Lord Garmadon." Grace and Sensei Wu chorused, causing everyone to slightly gasp a bit. "I still don't see how you fit into all of this." Kai stated in a heated tone, Grace grumbled a bit under her breath before sighing. "If you let me finish my story then you may realize how I fit into all of this...*sees no one is going to interrupt*...*clears throat* More years went by and the 2 now-Spinjitsu Master's themselves, decided to have a child. And-" "Well yeah, it was Lloyd. (Kim-Ly)" "That's where your wrong Kim-Ly." everyone blinked in surprise at Grace's words, Grace only sipped a bit more tea at this.

"You see, Lloyd was Lord Garmadon's second child..." Grace paused for a moment, her heart in her throat..."The first child was a girl...A girl named Grace." Grace's words made everyone gasp, before they each started to piece everything together. Her hair, her temper, her already knowing Sensei Wu, her hatred to fighting Lloyd...It all made sense now.

"And before Kai yells something, I was raised by my mother and father's hopes of goodness and peace. At the time my father wasn't completely evil, and only partially worked with the skeleton...Yet he was the best father that I could ever wish for." Grace stated with a smile that hinted that she was remembering something, Sensei Wu smiled a bit. "Yes, that was during the time when me and my brother's strained relationship wasn't all there. You see Karishma was the Ninja of the Winds, a element that representation of all that we cannot see: our souls, our spirits, our minds, and our hearts - of that what lies beneath or beyond." Sensei Wu stated, giving the group a bit more of a broader explanation.

"Then how did Lord Garmadon become full blown crazy evil?...No offence Grace." Jay asked, Grace nodded her head to this before blinking and frowning. "You see the evil snake that had once bit my father continued to grow into a monster, known at the Great Devourer...A snake that was foretold to devour all in it's path, everything in the world, if released by the Serpentine..." Grace said in a grave voice, which sent a chill up their spines. "After many years of their happy lives, my parents ended up meeting with this damned snake again after Lloyd's birth...Only for it to kill my mother in front of my own eyes." Grace confessed, her eyes coming close to water...The others in the room didn't know what to do. All besides Sensei Wu, who placed a comforting hand on his niece's shoulder.

"Due to my mother's death, my father knew it was only a matter of time before I became full blown evil...So he...He gave me up for adoption." Grace stated, before standing up suddenly as she started to tear up. "Please excuse me, I-I-I need some fresh air." Grace managed to say before running out the room, the group then slowly turned towards Sensei Wu. "You see, me and Karishma had found that Grace would need to learn Spinjitsu after we talked with the spirit smoke. Karishma demanded that I taught Grace the ways of the Spinjitsu Master so that she can teach the ninjas of Nature and Metal *both Bunny and Kim-Ly blink at this* so they can fulfill their destinies in protecting the 4 elemental ninja and the Green Ninja." Sensei Wu stated, before suddenly standing up. "I believe that we should all go to sleep, it has been a long day for all of us." Sensei Wu said, and once everyone mutely agreed everyone went to their rooms (Ed and Edna were given a guest room).

* * *

Grace grumbled as she rubbed her eyes in the Bridge, her books on the Serpentine tribes and the Great Devourer were even more spread out then before as paper littered the table. Once and a while Grace would get up and get a refill for her cappacino and feel as though she was being watched, yet when she got up for about the 10th time (lets say after about 2 hours of research) her legs suddenly gave way due to her lack of sleep. Shutting her eyes Grace readied herself for the impact, only for something to catch her.

"You shouldn't be up this late." a whisper said, Grace mumbled in reply as she managed to stand up and looked into Jay's eyes. "I don't care, I need to research." Grace said as she walked over to the coffee machine and set her cup down, only to eep in surprise when Jay suddenly picked her up bridal style. "And I don't care what you say, the research comes after your health." Jay whispered to Grace, who grumbled a bit as she was carried down the hallways. After a few moments Grace found herself drifting off to sleep, and once Jay had reached her room Grace was already out.

"Heh." Jay chuckled a bit as he opened the door and walked inside, before smiling. The room (on his request) had 2 dressers, sink, a dark blue metal tatami bed with light blue bedding and pillows, white curtains that hung over the single window, and finally the floor looked like the ocean floor. Carefully Jay walked into the room and tucked Grace into bed, kissing her forehead, before turning to leave...Only for his hand to be caught. Jay looked back at the once-sleeping girl, who looked up at him with her baby blue eyes.

"Stay." Grace whispered in a voice much like Bunny's, making Jay blush a bit. "S-Stay? Wh-What do y-you mean..?" Jay asked, before he suddenly regretted the question. Grace tugged at his arm, causing the Lighting Ninja to fall forward, yet with planing made by Grace he ended up falling into a position where he was beside her in the bed. "Stay." Grace commanded as she drew the blanket over Jay aswell, and cuddled to his side. If Jay could have found his voice in all of his jumbled thoughts he would have asked her to let him go...Yet now looking at Grace he couldn't find his voice anywhere...Gently Jay wrapped an arm around Grace's waist and slowly drifted off to sleep as well. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	19. Getting some Metal 'nd a bit of Revenge

Mrs. Loon; We don't own Lego Ninjago, yet we own our characters and ideas.

* * *

Jay sighed happily as he cuddled to the warm bundle next to him, which was odd since normally his bunk wouldn't be so big or warm.

"JAYSON ANTHONY WALKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH GRACE?" Jay jumped at his mom's yell's, falling out of his bunk...Or so he thought. When Jay opened his eyes he suddenly remembered everything, that he was sleeping with Grace last night...And his mom found out...Aw _snap_.

"OW, OW, OWWWW MOM! STOP!" Jay yelled as his mom suddenly pinched his ear and dragged him out of Grace's room, Grace herself just continued to sleep...Yet once the door closed she opened her eyes and sat in her bed for a bit, before getting up.

* * *

Sensei Wu, Kai, Ed, Zane, and Nya all blinked when Jay was suddenly dragged into the dinning room by his mom via ear-pulling.

"Uh...Where's Grace?" Bunny asked suddenly to break the silence that covered the room, Jay looked up from his untouched food.

"She's still asleep...If you want I could wake her up and-" Jay was cut off when suddenly Sensei Wu raised his left hand, his tea cup preoccupied the other.

"There is no need for that, I sent Kai down there *sees everyone's panicked expression* Do not worry, I also sent Cole with him." Sensei Wu stated, giving everyone a sense of comfort with this. Good, nothing could go wrong then...Right?

* * *

"Hey, Grace? You awake?" Cole asked as he light knocked on the water ninja's door, Kai was right beside him.

"Here let me handle it." Kai stated as he pushed Cole to the side, before banging on the door.

"COME OUT HERE GARMADON! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kai yelled as he continued to pound on the door, before Cole hit him on the head.

"Dude! Enough! How about we try to open the door, huh?" Cole asked before grabbing the knob and lightly turning it, to peek inside. What? He had no clue what Grace was doing right now!

"Uh...Grace? Care for some breakf-where is she?" Cole quickly changed his first question when he saw that the room had no one inside of it.

* * *

Grace hummed a bit as she sat beside Nya's bed, she sometimes relaxed here since no one would have thought she'd be there. Slowly the door opened up, and Nya slipped inside before closing it behind her.

"Hey." Nya whispered as she came closer to the curled up Water Ninja, who gave her a small smile.

"Hey."

"We're dropping of Jay's parents soon."

"Oh..." Grace went silent after that, feeling a bit odd as she looked around Nya's room...Yet quirked an eyebrow when she saw a schematic on the floor. Gently the Water Ninja picked it up, her eyes widening as she looked at it.

"A...Samurai armor...?" Grace questioned Nya, who blushed a bit.

"Yeah, just something I've been thinking about working on...Ya know, it gets a bit lonely here when you and the others are out...Figured I could try to be the hero for once." Nya confessed to the teenager, who blinked at her before grinning.

"I'll help ya if you want, we can see if Jay's parents could give us some parts and we'll work on it together. Heck, I'll even help ya pull off a few disappearing acts too." Nya grinned at the Water Ninja, who was happy to help her friend.

"That would be great Grace, thanks." Nya whispered before hugging her brother's Sensei, who hugged her back.

* * *

Kim-Ly almost choked on her drink when Edna finished a story about Jay's first scary movie. The dude's levels of respect was decreasing at a rapid pace in the Metal Ninja's eyes.

"moooom!" Jay whined a bit, only earning him more laughter. That was when the door opened up, and Nya along with Grace walked into the room.

"Garmadon." Kai stated to Grace, who gave him a cheeky smile...Wait...What..?

"Hi Kai, how are ya..?" Grace asked as she and Nya sat down, Kai seemed to be taken back by the question.

"Uh...Good..?" Kai responded, Grace nodded her head.

"Good..!" the Water Ninja chimed before taking an apple out of the fruit bowl and eating it, ignoring all the odd expressions she was getting.

* * *

Sensei Wu looked at the Junkyard with some curiosity, before returning his gaze to his wandering niece.

"Would you mind if I get some stuff...? I don't have my material to work with on the ship." was all Grace told the Walkers, who happily let her peruse the large piles.

Grace looked around the piles before finally stopping at one and ducking into a tire. Inside the pile was a variety of metal pieces, all different sorts, but mostly aluminum.

"Need any help...?" a voice asked from outside the pile, Grace looked and saw that it was Kim-Ly.

"Lots if you'd be willing. I'm trying to find some metal that's good for armor and weapons." Grace stated, before Kim-Ly nodded her head and looked through the pile as well.

"So...What was with the nice act with Kai...?"

"Oh, that. Reverse physiology in a sense. I be nice to him, he'll go insane thinking I'm planing something." Kim-Ly laughed at this happily while pulling out some metal, while Grace brought some more out.

"You sneaky little devil."

"Hey, I'm the daughter of the Dark Lord. I got a quota to live up to."

A small round of laughter echoed between the 2 girls, before Kim-Ly looked down at the pile of metal Grace had accumulated.

"Why do you need all this stuff anyway...?"

"Eh, I just figured that we probably wouldn't find any metal easily while we're sailing in the air. And I don't really want to trouble you with making some." Grace responded to her friend's question, the Metal Ninja smiled at this.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"Hey, I'm not just Lord Garmadon's daughter ya know."

"I know, you're also Jay's girlfriend and future Grace Walker." Grace blushed at this sentence, yet continued to grin a bit at the laughing Kim-Ly.

"And you Kai's." that made Kim-Ly stop laughing to blush, before turning on her heels and walking away. Grace giggled at the girl's retreating form before picking up some of the metal and walking over to the ship. On her way there, she went past the group. Everyone was talking with Jay's parents, until Grace nudged Cole with her elbow.

"Help me out will ya...?" Grace asked the Earth Ninja as she nudged her head towards the small pile of metal she and Kim-Ly had collected, Cole gave her a salute.

"Eye, eye ma'am." Cole declared, Grace chuckled a bit at this.

"Stand down soldier." Grace joked as she continued on her way, smiling a bit as she felt happy about the change of pace.

* * *

Bunny smiled a bit as she watched Kim-Ly and Kai wrestle on the ground, the 2 getting into a fight over...Well, nothing really...

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"QUIT BEING STUBORN KAI!"

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING KIMMY!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WA-OOOW! OW NOT THE HAIR!"

"SUBMIT TO THE POWER OF METAL!"

"ugh, NEVER!"

"FINE THEN! YOU'RE FUNERAL!"

"WHY I OUGHTA-!"

The group was now laughing at the 2 feuding ninja, before Grace and Cole finally came back.

"The ship's all packed up." Cole stated, before Grace cautiously stepped forward.

"And I...I'd like to reintroduce myself, if that is alright. *Kim-Ly throws Kai a warning glare* I am Grace A. Garmadon, daughter of Lord Garmadon and niece of Sensei Wu. I am also the Water Ninja and the student's secondary Sensei. *bows* It's a pleasure to meet you all." Grace concluded her small speech, Col gave her a comforting and proud pat on the back. A few more minutes passed and the conversation continued before the group had to leave.

"Bye Ma, bye Pa!" Grace chimed as she waved from the railing, a blushing Jay beside her. He would never get used to her calling them that, _NEVER_.

"Oh bye deary! Have a safe flight! And Jay, make sure to take care of her! We still want Grand kids ya know!" Edna chimed out, causing the 2 ninja to feverishly blush while the others laughed.

"MOOOOM!" Jay yelled out, Ed chuckled at this.

"Goodbye! And come back if ya ever need anything..!" Ed exclaimed, before the ship flew off.

* * *

Bunny smiled as she knitted a small scarf, the yarn a nice pearl white. She was resting in the TV room, since everyone was either training (Grace, Kim-Ly, Zane, and Cole) or relaxing (Nya, Sensei Wu, Jay, and Kai). She had put up her Meteor hammer for today, and figured she had some free time before dinner. The door to the room opened, and slowly Zane entered the room.

"Ah, hello Bunny. How are you...?" Zane asked as he came in and sat down beside the Nature Ninja, who gave him a smile.

"I'm good, thanks Zane. How are you..?"

"In all honesty, tired. Grace and Cole wouldn't rest their training, and Kim-Ly wants to continue her strive to become stronger." Zane confessed as he laid back on the couch, his neck being cradled by the cushions. Bunny frowned at this, yet soon flashed the Ice Ninja a comforting smile.

"Well then as long as you train with them, you will become stronger as well." Bunny tried to comfort the exhausted ninja, who blinked at this for a moment before giving Bunny a smile.

"Thank you Bunny, I had not thought of it that way." Zane told his companion, who smiled happily back at him.

"Well, I'm just glad that I could make you a bit happier." Bunny explained, before she went back to knitting.

"Uh...Bunny...?"

"Yes Zane...?"

"What did Edna mean when she said that she and Ed wanted grand kids..?" Bunny blushed at the question, before coughing a bit to cover up the awkward.

"Uh...Well..Th-That's a..Uh..Good question...Ummm...Go ask Sensei Wu." Bunny managed to say, Zane nodded his head.

"Okay, I sense you distress on the subject. I won't ask again."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." another small silence fell over the 2, before Zane smiled at Bunny.

"Bunny, would you like to accompany me tomorrow..? I'm going to bye some groceries at a town we're stopping at."

"Oh, I'd love to."

"Thank you, we'll leave a bit after breakfast."

"Okay."

* * *

Bunny and Kim-Ly sighed as they fell into their beds, before turning to each other.

"Night Kimmy."

"Night Bun-Bun." Kim-Ly yawned out, before she was hit in the head by a pillow.

"Don't call me that...!"

"I'm keeping this pillow." was the last thing Kim-Ly grumbled as she turned over and stuffed Bunny's pillow under her head, the Nature Ninja's eye twitched before sighing. Slowly the Nature Ninja turned around and stared out into the night sky that met her gaze when she looked out the window. She could only hope that tomorrow would be less hectic...*sigh* But, with the ninja, she doubted it.


End file.
